


Demon's Seed

by MetaXoul



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaXoul/pseuds/MetaXoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erotic fantasy. Sexual content. Stories of several Chosen Undead submitting to the lust of the realm's demons. (Spans Dark S. to Dark S. II)</p><p>Incomplete, more chapters to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Demon Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avali enters the Demon Ruins, and finds herself face-to-face with a monstrous foe.

Deep below the ancient earth, where the chill of the soil and stone surrenders to the intense ferocity and burning nature of violent magma, a lone heroine ventures forth into this hellish, furious landscape. The blackened surfaces of the Demon Ruins express both the dark region's aura, and the ferocious monstrosities which dwell within it. The heroine triumphantly walks unfazed by the vibrant color scheme of the molten life-blood of this region. Lava bountifully flows and pools around the gorgeous, ancient architecture spotted in the distance, dotted with engravings and symbols of times long passed.

Exiting the disturbing tunnels of ivory webbing, the soles of Avali's feet had set upon uneven terrain and she huffed out a breath of relief - glad to finally be free from the nauseating tunnel complex behind her. The fiery depths of the Demon Ruins felt unwelcoming to the heroine. The ground was an ugly black color, rough and wrinkly at locations, and Avali was drawn to the conveniently erected, mystical bonfire only meters away: a lone oasis of familiar safety within this hell.

Avali was of average height, and was a very battle-hardened and competent combatant. The young woman was an intelligent heroine who's personality was mostly friendly and a tad stubborn. Her acrobatic, dancer's body suited her fighting style which relied on her strength and speed, and her dexterity in and out of combat was remarkable. Avali wore a set of comfortable and thick leather tights, a single red clothe sash cuffing her left thigh, and plated metal boots which shone of silver and gray steel. A thin, faded brown belt with many small compartments was located at her waist. Avali's torso was armored in a faded black and gray cuirass, composed of reinforced metal plating and hardened leather with over-sized pauldron armor, with red clothe adorning her abdomen and shoulders. On her head was a simple hood, appearing a bit ragged. The woman felt a tad bit unprepared for this exploration into the very humid and unfriendly Demon Ruins, however she pressed on feeling confident in her impressive abilities, talents, and equipment. She was excited and cautious as to what was located within this region's depths. Her spotless armor gleamed and shone in this arena, behaving as a beacon to the egg-carriers fiends wandering this location.

Avali's inventory was filled with popular adventurer items or magical crafts, jewelry, tools, weapons, and the like that she had toiled to achieve or discovered after some exploration. On her left arm was a medium shield and when she was not using her bow, Avali preferred to attack her foe with swift and lethal strikes from her sword at the enemy's flanks or rear. Avali was not very knowledge in the arcane work of pyromancy, spells, or miracles. With vigor, Avali ventured forth with springy steps into the Demon Ruins and tried not to succumb to the very heavy and sometimes unbearable heat of the region. The perspiration from under Avali's armor was long forgotten by the woman, who's rich cream-colored skin could be observed reflecting the light of the magma from the beads of sweat trickling down her pretty face. Her medium length and usually wavy hair was black in color, and aquamarine irises cautiously darted around to scan for hostiles as a few beads of perspiration slid down her smooth temple. Avali passed by sluggish egg-men creatures as she maneuvered through the region, ignoring the disturbing foes as she jogged past them. Avali fidgeted with her armor as she slowed her jog and began to stroll.

A few sights and sounds drew in Avali's curiosity, ones which provoked her explorer's heart or plucked at her intuition. The young woman noticed that in the distance at a wall with trickling streams of magma, and spectacular pools of flowing golden liquid, was a passageway of sorts...as well as a tremendous ancient construct which she had no hope of reaching any time soon. The downwards slope of the previously mentioned trail lead to a corridor with architectural pillars and supports. The dirty walls of the corridor had engraved designs, which were also noted to be carved into the pillars. Avali noticed that the damp areas of her skin and body were beginning to become uncomfortable under her armor. Avali's custom armor had been made salvaged from various loot she had acquired or pillaged, and she was proud of the unique look it provided. Avali could always switch her uncommon armor out for other sets or pieces, but she enjoyed her current gear, considering it adequate and stylish. Her armor hugged her curvaceous figure, which was alluring simply from its trim build and plump assets. Licking her lips, Avali crouched and drew out her bow as she narrowed her eyes. Her hood was becoming a bit uncomfortable atop of her hair, which was fashioned into messy curls and a high pony-tail. Scanning her surroundings for a moment, Avali decided to approach the trail with cautious, yet excited steps. Nearing the slope, Avali's boots gently tapped down against the orange and black ground, which glowed from the rich magma, providing the dark textures of the cooled lava with apricot life.

Without warning, the atrocious goat skull head of a Minor Capra Demon crested into view as the tall, muscular creature ascended the slope with deliberate and heavy steps. The demon's gruesome Great Machetes, one located at each side of his towering body, were being dragged against the ground of the slope. Freezing up, Avali stood and swore under her breath, her fingers began to dexterously notch an arrow on her composite bow as she took a cautious step backwards. The impressive build and height of her enemy was something Avali had learned to ignore: the bigger her foes were, the harder they fell. Avali was confident that her time spent as a adventurer had proven fruitful to her mind and body. She had already dispatched one of these demons along with a couple of annoying plague dogs in a smaller environment before, how hard could another be? What was more surprising was the fact that the demon was in this particular area.

The demon noticed Avali and glared at her with all four of its glowing, amber eyes. Emitting a noise of aggression, the Minor Capra Demon took a few quick steps forwards and slashed with both of its machetes - lunging for Avali as she simultaneously let loose an arrow, hearing the familiar thrum of the bowstring as the arrow shaft pierced the thick air. Evading the attack, Avali circled around the Minor Capra Demon and rolled backwards, careful that her roll would not end in the shallow pool of dangerous magma near her. Switching from her ranged weapon to her blade and shield, Avali took note of the battlefield. Perhaps she could use her environment to her advantage? The Minor Capra Demon spun his body around as he swung once more, dodging the arrow at the same time. Avali rolled away, keeping her shield up.

The Minor Capra Demon did not possess a memory or intelligence which reached back to its dark origins or purpose. Instead of great cunning, the foul creature had been born with the instincts of an animal, and the pain of remembering had eventually forced this fiend to forego its past and simply survive. The demon had patiently waited within these ruins, armed with the simple knowledge of necessary survival and duty, as well as his large machetes. He did not know how he had gotten the great machete weapons he tightly gripped in each clawed hand, only that he naturally felt comfortable and familiar with their weight and fatal power. His strong body gave him great endurance and constitution, and the demon understood that his ilk provided him a sense of safety and strength. The demon's sculpted body was in excellent health, and he did not mind the residue of sticky filth and matter which clung onto him. The demon's body was scaled yet smooth, possessing the common pigmentation and stripes which any other Capra Demon had. Other creatures which made their home here did not bother the demon, and he accepted their presence with a pleasant respect, tolerant of their violence and nature.

A change had recently began to take hold of the demon, one which occurred only days before he had this encounter with Avali. The demon first felt this change when he standing sentry near the magnificent streams of magma and cliff edge overlooking the lakes of magma and fields of cooled lava. The Minor Capra Demon was keeping the path in the side of the earth to himself as his demonic brethren doted about at the ruins in the distance. This change had come as a small surprise to the demon, however after a few moments the feeling of acceptance drifted into the demon's mind, a feeling similar to the manipulation of his limbs or the weight of his blades. The dingy, thin, rough-spun shorts the demon was wearing had began to tent directly in front of his crotch region.

Previously unknown sensations and waves of an unfamiliar warmth surged through the demon's lower regions as he felt his waist change as something quickly grew in the empty space of smooth skin under his pelvis and between his legs. Before long, his inhuman shaft was painfully stiff, poking up into his constricting trousers until it slipped upwards and rested against his waistline. The beefy and fat demon cock was lengthy, similar in sexual dimorphism to a human male. The rigid, hot member was slightly curved upwards, and possessed pulsating veins going down the thick penis's base. Rougher skin reached up from the muscular pelvis to the roots of his cock, however the member's skin was completely smooth aside from the texture and rough luster of the veins. The loose and soft skin of the demon's bulging scrotum was almost always hanging low and relaxed, harboring the demon's sizable and round testicles inside. Although purely driven on minor intelligence and instinct, the demon did take the meager amount of times it could to generate a study of himself, to form a philosophy on why he was and how he was with the most rudimentary terms he could identify and comprehend. Within days, the demon could encourage his lewd cock to harden on a whim, or shrink and return to it's less distracting flaccid state. The demon accepted how his urges of lust simply vanished when he willed his cock to back to its limp form, and he did this often as the demon was clueless on how to relieve himself of his carnal hunger. When his narrow, black irises locked onto Avali, the demon felt his urges of lust spark up within his core. The demon had a vague, instinctual realization on how to satiate his carnal desire, and his cock twitched to life from under the fabric of his shorts. The violent swings of his blades were compulsory, and the demon tried to control his blood-lust while also trying not to allow his prey to get the better of him from a range. Avali notched another arrow after switching to her bow and stepping back, and fired off a long arrow. The heroine wanted to save her toxin arrows for later enemies. The poison which coated the arrowheads of these long arrows was very lethal and acidic.

Avali's arrow shaft shattered when the demon brought up one of his impressive blades to block the projectile. The heroine expressed dissatisfaction, and prepared her sword-arm as she unsheathed her blade and brought out her shield from off of her back. The Capra Demon she had fought in the decrepit Undead Burg had swung his blades with punishing swings while acting strong-headed. Remembering the moves of the Capra Demon of the Undead Burg, Avali readied herself to roll or strafe out of the way of the demon's swings or lunges. The audible sound of the air being sliced apart reached her ears and added to the intense situation's atmosphere. Avali's airways expanded and shrunk to accommodate the exertion of her body as she constantly circled the demon while closing the gap between them. The reflection of the magma's light off of Avali's blade was gorgeous, and the glow it cast on the demon was marvelously frightening.

When Avali noticed that the demon's groin area began to grow, she instantly widened her eyes and gently gasped. Avali had always been quite chaste or polite on the exterior when it came to the sexual nature of the world; However. on the inside, she was infatuated and fascinated by sex, possessing a libido which would pierce her logical mind and possess her for brief periods of time. Feeling a flush creep to her ears and chest, Avali could not stop the front of her already damp panties from heating up as her vaginal muscles squeezed and she became wet. The heroine had opted to switch her loin-cloth and raggedy brassiere out for a pair of thin woman's under apparel she bought off of an Undead merchant. Avali's tender nipples hardened from under her armor, and a rosy flush bloomed on her bosom and pelvis as her mind raced with indecent thoughts. The thought of the animal stench of a filthy demon abomination and the unbearable heat of the magma around her, combined with her current life-or-death situation shook these perverse thoughts out of Avali's mind. She had to admit that the giant was very impressive when it came down to an appealing build. Yet he was also disgustingly psychotic, barbaric even, with disturbing abnormalities such as his peculiar spine, collarbone region and tail, or more obviously the demonic goat skull of a head. That erection of his seemed to be capable of splitting Avali's insides, a very troubling fantasy which Avali dreaded to ever see play out. Avali's heart was beginning to flutter when she screamed and charged the demon.

Within moments, Avali was sent hurtling down the slope to the corridor, tumbling onto the dirty, cold floor. The demon deliberately descended towards her, dragging his machetes on the ground and leaving behind scars in the black earth and stone. The cold stone surface of the corridor was flat and smooth, and it cooled Avali's face while she tried to recover, her hood had fallen off of her head and was now at her neck, and she heated up the inside of her face-mask as she breathed hard. Somehow, this lesser demon had gotten the upper hand of her. The demon had been fighting with a horrific vigor and passion when Avali began her assault, trying not to let his mysterious erection entrance her. The demon's intense combat proved a tad bit too much for the heroine. Standing up, Avali quickly opened her mystical inventory interface and began to feverishly navigate it, aware of how exposed she was. Avali barely had the time to evade the demon's thrown machete, which sliced the air as it flew past her and implanted itself into the floor. With less than a dozen or so Estus flasks, barely any magical items or potions, and an inventory of promising equipment which Avali could not implement in time without taking severe damage, the heroine began to fall back. The hallway was not as wide as she'd liked it to be, and the demon was looking frightening with his stiff monster cock, resting his machete on one shoulder as his other hand began to tug down his shorts.

Avali wondered if she could cleave that shaft of meat off, but her thoughts began to wander as her vision became engrossed in the sight of the demon's erection. The demon's penis trembled when it sprung out of the shorts, erect in a state of pride as the demon hunched so his horns would not collide with the stone ceiling. Feeling disgusted when her sane mind returned to her, Avali sneered and charged. She twirled in mid-air, using her shield to smack away at the demon's elbow as her other hand pushed out her sword. Descending in that one quick motion produced a few desirable results. For one thing, the demon's clumsily dropped his machete and stepped back, only to fall onto the slope. This could have been Avali' chance to plunge her blade into the demon's heart, but Avali chose to instead smash the sharp edge down onto the demon's skull head. With a harsh metallic sound, the blade crashed down onto the bone and seemed to split the solid, ivory material. This strike prompted minuscule shards and splinters of bone to fly up in response to the powerful strike. The demon's eyes shook and burned in anger for a moment, and his hands reached for Avali before she attacked. After the blow was struck the demon relaxed. His tail fell onto the ground, his body became limp, and the glow of his eyes seemed to go out. However, his body did not fade away.

Avali noticed that her strike had not finished the demon for good. She had knocked the bastard on his ass, and then knocked him unconscious. Annoyingly, the demon's penis was still erect. The demon's glans were exposed to Avali, and the slit of his fleshy crown was oozing a transparent and smelly liquid. Avali pondered for a few moments, and then sheathed her blade and set her shield onto her back. She was certain that whatever she was doing was completely asinine, and would surely lead to her death should the demon awaken. Those fists could bludgeon her, or perhaps he'd impale her with his claws or tail? Being kicked off the side of the corridor, off of the cliff, would also be disastrous. Ignoring these thoughts, Avali crouched down and examined the beautifully sculpted cock at a much closer level. The foul odor was beginning to disperse, or perhaps Avali was simply getting used to it? The texture and color of the penis was fascinating, and Avali felt her nipples and groin ache for attention. The demon's shapely crown was pinkish purple, completely exposed as all of the fore-skin had been peeled down past the ridges of the head. A bright pink and wide ring of skin was spotted directly underneath the head, and the pigmentation darkened while the skin became tougher as Azali's gaze journeyed down to the base.

Tentatively putting her hand forwards, Avali began to slide her index finger onto the slit of the penis's crown. The sensitive area was slick with the pungent smelling seminal fluid. Avali teased the narrow area for a few seconds, and then grabbed the cock with her entire hand. She barely managed to cover a third of the shaft with her hand, unable to even touch her index finger's tip and her thumb's tip together around the fat meat. Squeezing and caressing the stiff member with a slow stroking motion, Avali expressed concentration for a few moments while also trying to hide flustered guilt. Finally, the women began using both of her hands to hold the erect member from either side as she sniffed at the sour fluids on the penis's head. Sliding her hands up and down, Avali returned to her one-handed stimulation while her other hand began to fondle the demon's smooth skinned, loose scrotum. One of his testicles barely fit inside her the palm of her hand. Avali soon decided that she was beginning to go too far. She let go and clenched her hands into fists, shuffling to lean away from the cock. Avali relaxed and stepped back while wiping her fingers and palms onto her pants. As her hand went to her blade and shield, the demon's eyes suddenly brightened and the strong creature lunged forwards and tackled Avali. The demon's hands clawed at her armor while his cock bobbed directly above her midriff. With an animal hunger, the demon began to rip and tear away the armor and clothing of Avali's torso and legs. The young woman shrieked and resisted, using her heroic strength to stun and aggravate her foe with unarmed strikes.

The demon was silent as he battled Avali on the cold floor, enjoying the sounds of metal scraping against metal or stone, and his prey's insistent sounds of resistance. Avali could feel the skin of her inner thighs, belly, and bosom cool as the sweat on her body connected with the air. Her skin also slightly stung from the violent grabs and collisions the demon's fingers or palms had against her body. Avali's body was writhing under the demon, who was on his knees and looming over her as he silently worked. A few salty, sticky tears were coming down Avali's face, which dulled and blurred her vision. Her gloved hands slid against his muscular body, and her legs were beginning to bend up to her belly as she struggled, kicking forwards whenever she could. Avali wailed and complained as the demon's hands explored her body with a rough treatment. Avali's waist and pelvis were now exposed, wet skin and dark, fuzzy hair included as her rounded ass began to hover or gently bounce on the cold stone floor. Both beings were clearly aroused, however Avali was beginning to seize up in utter fear as she felt the demon's penis slide down against her hot pubis. The fleshy and swollen tip was so hard, and tickled her as it rubbed onto her pubic hair and labia, sliding down to her cheeks.

The demon forced himself between her slightly wet outer lips and then shoved forwards, sliding his knees and shins onto the ground and spreading his legs while he did the same to Avali's own lower limbs, his bony tail happily swayed behind his broad back. Avali yowled in anguish and then screamed, coming up and then slamming down as she contracted her vaginal muscles while clenching her fists and placing the bottom of her palms up to her forehead. Her body trembled as she then moved her arms and laid them onto the ground at her sides, and her head turned away to face the designs on the corridor's wall. The demon's cock had slid right into her tight, velvety, wet and wanting pussy, and her slightly arched back was now suspended over the floor. Avali's head hung back and tapped the ground as the demon moved, her mouth fixed into an ajar state while her eyes became glossed over. Pointing her toes as she bent her legs, Avali cried as the demon sawed himself in and out of her pussy, gripping her tightly as an expression began to dawn on her blank face. Stretching her inner walls to their limit, the demon's cock began to pump in and out of the heroine's canal, making wet slurping sounds as her inner lips slid against his shaft. The woman's legs were spread out to her sides, and soon the demon was holding them from the bends of her knees.

Her legs waved back and forth as he fucked her, her feet swiveling and rotating as her calves flexed when the demon stretched her slender limbs. Avali's disgusted whimpering soon turned to small, intense moans and mewls. Her sounds began to turn erotic, and she could not control her breathing as she sounded out small cries of sexual approval, with traces of resistance refusing to leave the tone of her voice. Avali's mind raced as her yearning desire for sex was satisfied. Her breasts swayed and heaved as she moved to the staccato of the demon's dominant movement, nipples erratically pointing up and down as her bosom shook from the vibrations of her penetration. She could feel her body against her shield and the floor with scraps of clothing located at her hips. Her smooth ass touched the floor, and the demon's shaft was beginning to really scrape and penetrate deeper into her cunt. Her hairless labia lips were constantly rubbed and touched by the demon's shaft, and the bumpy texture to his veined cock was pleasuring the woman whenever he moved back and forth into her slick tunnel. She gripped his cock as it spread her lips and bucked upwards into her g-spot.

Avali's pelvis began to gently inch itself down towards the demon's waist, and her legs went up to his sides. Holding himself up with his hands, the demon's head looked out over Avali as her own eyes closed. The young woman was panting and crying, red-faced and passionate as she held the demon's chest and arched her body while her legs slowly curled around the demon's waist. Both of their entwined bodies collided with wet, quick movements. The demon was sliding his cock forwards with earnest force, trying to envelop as much of his cock as he could into his prey, while Avali tried to cope with the demon's size, penetration, and seemingly unstoppable energy as she affectionately hugged him. Building up inside of her core, Avali started to writhe and groan as an orgasm approached her. Avali crashed back and forth onto the demon, gripping his hips and urging him to loosen her pussy up while the demon smashed into her sensitive cervix with his head, expanding her walls at the same time while tapping her sensitive regions with his fat cock's cap. Sucking and tugging on his cock with her vaginal muscles, Avali's breathing was becoming hoarse and she was swearing out encouragement. She felt as if her cunt was being pulled out every time the demon withdrew only to collide himself with her once more.

Avali's hair was blocking a bit of her face, however she didn't mind. Flustered and aroused, Avali felt herself suddenly soar and melt on the inside as she felt the sweet release of her orgasmic discharge. Clenching her belly and sliding her bosom upwards on the demon's chest, Avali scratched and hugged her lover as he continued to pound into her wriggling body. Avali's climax was outrageously erotic, as her clitoris swelled to a size it had never achieved before while a heavenly warmth joined the demon's cock inside of her vagina. Her vision blurred as her head races, hips becoming jelly.

Wailing in ecstasy, Avali contracted for more than half a dozen times. Her silky pussy was flooded with her juices, which coated and lubricated the demon's beefy pole of meat. Her body's encouragement had pushed the demon to the edge. He clenched his abdomen and shoved forwards for one last time, wordless while powerful sensations hypnotized him into a stupor. Pushing Avali onto his pelvis, the demon dug his cock further into the woman, feeling her contract onto his shaft while his head was hugged and squeezed with tender love. Avali's ass gently rested onto his warm and soft balls, her pussy was amazingly tight and welcoming after she became comfortable with his size. Avali felt the demon's cock engorge and stiffen like it had not before for a few seconds, and then choked out a sigh and exhaled. Avali's sweaty body clung onto the demon while his cock erupted out several spouts of viscous, semi-transparent sperm. Jets of cum glazed her insides and traveled into her womb. The hot, rope-like strings of sperm piled up inside of her for a few moments. Avali sniffled and exhaled, moaning in her weak voice as she tried to recover. Her breathing and heart-rate returned to normal, and Avali felt her insides begin to return from their stretched, abused state.

Fearing that this moment of rest would be the only one in hours, Avali quickly struck the demon on his fractured goat skull head, and then used all of her heroic strength to shove the dazed bastard off of her body. Rolling backwards, Avali stopped panting and scanned her enemy. The Minor Capra Demon held his skull head, and Avali saw the trickles of dark-black liquid come down from in between his fingers and onto his knuckles. Opening her inventory, Avali sneered and then shrieked in a wild fury, charging the demon with a hellish vendetta. Literally swatting away a powerful lunge from the demon with superhuman strength, the woman acrobatically twirled around and then slashed towards the demon's neck after parrying. She went to his side and battered him towards the edge of the corridor, shepherding the demon to his death. With a swift kick, the weak demon tipped over the edge and plummeted down to his death. A large cloud of wispy souls soared upwards and washed over Avali's body. The young lady wiped a few tears from her eyes and sat herself onto the ground, wincing as her numb hips began to have feeling once more. She appeared glum, and was silent...contemplating this traumatic experience... wondering if it would ever happen again.


	2. Demon's Ruins, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avali once more ventures into the Demon Ruins, this time meeting a larger enemy than before.

Avali had begrudgingly decided that in order to progress in her overall quest, she would have to travel back to the Demon Ruins and head for the decrepit temple in the distance. After that horrendous experience with the Minor Capra Demon, the young heroine had adopted a very cautious, dominant persona. After abandoning her ruined attire, Avali chose to don a heavy Giant's armor hybrid set. It had taken the olive-skinned vixen a few days in order to recompose herself and brush away conflicting thoughts of doubt and despair. It wasn't easy. Avali had begun to grow even more paranoid and doubtful of her own strength. Hastily moving through the vile Quelaag's lair sparked memories of Avali's intense face-off with the disgusting, powerful abomination. Avali wondered how Quelaag kept her human skin - all wonderfully pearly or alabaster in color - blemish free and pristine or her black hair so silky if she had lived in a swamp and the underground for all these years. This very odd thought felt out of place given Avali's current situation, but it warmed the heroine's heart and lightened her mood.

Exiting the tunnels once more, Avali headed over to the bonfire in front of her. When she was returning to Quelaag's domain after her sexually charged encounter with the Minor Capra Demon, Avali had rested in this safe location and wallowed in her own misery, trying to find comfort in the warmth of the flames as she sulked. Uncontrollable muscle spasms occurred within Avali's insides, and she worried whether the demon had ruptured or torn anything. The demon's seed had settled curiously well inside of Avali, and instead of disgust or guilt Avali felt comfortable with the warm, thick sperm which had washed her slick insides and then dribbled out from between her legs through the hour. A flask of Estus seemed to miraculously knit up her adulterated insides, but it could not erase the feeling of insemination or friction of which the demon imprinted onto Avali's body. The muggy and humid air of the Demon Ruins felt even worse to the heroine while she wore her heavy armor, however Avali felt as if she were an impenetrable fortress of might, although a bit hard-of-breath as well. Checking her self-made map, Avali noted that she was going to head towards the tarnished location known as Lost Izalith. With a brimming inventory of beneficial items possessing a variety of effects, and confident in her thick metal shell and proficient armaments, the young heroine left the familiar safety of her bonfire. Terrible looking monsters known as Egg Carriers sluggishly crawled to and fro as Avali walked by unnoticed by the monsters. Her newly acquired ring had gifted her the ability to not instigate any aggressive encounter with a hostile unless she directly provoked them, or the creature was so strong in mental resistance that it could ignore the powerful effect of the accessories.

Sometimes Avali felt as if she was a walking armory or wandering merchant, given how much guff her inventory harbored. Exhaling after slowly approaching the magma fields past the bonfire, Avali ignored the sounds of her armor and weapons clinking against one another as her boots clanked against the blackened, scorched ground. Avali's sinuses were beginning to itch and sting, and her eyes were watery from behind her helm's visor. Avali hopped off of the earthen path leading down to the pools of magma, and landed as gracefully as she could. The fabric of her armor was lightly powdered with soot and soil, as well as the dried blood of her foes. The metal of her equipment gleamed and shone as she approached a small pool of magma, carefully peering over to the horizon and spotting an uncouth Minor Taurus Demons. Scanning the bulky creature, Avali intended on using a few poisoned arrows to wound and bait her oafish yet incredibly strong foe. With luck, the furry, muscled creatures legs would be melted off to charred stumps should the stupid bastard decide to wade through the magma as a shortcut to his prey.

Drawing her enamored longbow, Avali notched an poisoned arrow and exhaled after lining her aim up to the coarse brown fur of the demon's broad back. Avali's arrow shaft whistled through the air and pierced the creature's flesh, burrowing its metal arrowhead into the taut muscle and bloody tissue of the Minor Taurus Demon. Avali prided herself for her accuracy, and quickly switched from her ranged weapon to her sword and shield, resting her blade on her shoulder as she kept her shield up. The Minor Taurus Demon screamed in surprise and pain, opening its monstrous maw to belt out a roar of burning fury. Stomping its meaty foot onto the ground with a furious motion, the dark-brown furred demon turned around to the general direction of where the projectile originated from. Standing there with her shield up and body covered in heavy armor was Avali. The young heroine blinked and gasped in surprise when she observed the demon's front. With its short, digitigrade legs crouched down, the hulking furry demon raised its two-handed weapon above its vile head and flexed. The demon's abdomen stretched as its arms hefted the weapon within its clawed fingers. Avali knew that the demon's most vulnerable and exposed location was its very exposed groin region. This area was normally void of any organ on the exterior, proving the asexuality of the Minor Taurus Demon. However, the demonic monstrosity was now equipped with a meaty pecker capable of knocking out a bull with a single, strong smack.

The demon's muscular pelvis was lightly tanned in pigmentation, with a few discolored blemishes dotted onto the hairless skin covering thin layers of fat and plenty of muscle. Resting against the demon's massive pear-shaped and wrinkled scrotum was his penis, which was mostly pinkish-red in hue. The foreskin of the substantial phallus went up to protect the glans of the demon's penis, which was mammalian in appearance. The flaccid shaft hung well below the scrotum, which clung onto the warm underbelly of the member's hairless and tight skin. Swaying when the demon began to move, the demon's crotch appeared fearsome and startling to Avali as she stared from afar. The Minor Taurus Demon snorted out a hot puff of breath from his snout, his lip-less mouth had large teeth and an odd jaw structure. Stomping his wide, clawed foot down with the force of a falling boulder, the Minor Taurus Demon charged forwards and readied his huge great-axe for a horizontal swipe. Frozen in awe and terror, Avali finally back-stepped in the nick of time, feeling the strong gust of air against her armor as the demon's great-axe narrowly avoided its target. The axe-head appeared more like a crude maul than a sharp blade due to the material used to forge it: the bones of other demons. The glowing amber eyes of the behemoth glared at Avali with hatred after she dodged his swing. Approaching the young woman, the demon intended on a forward lunge. However, Avali braved the blow and withstood the punishing strike with her shield. A feminine grunt escaped her mouth when the great-axe scraped against her shield and forced the woman to slide backwards against the dirty midnight and apricot shaded ground.

Moving to the demon's side and rolling forwards, Avali furiously slashed at the beast's flank with a strong swing from her sword. The demon narrowly avoided the blade by jumping backwards. He shook the earth when he landed, throwing Avali off of her balance as a cloud of particles flew up from all sides of the demon and forced the heroine's eyes to water and lids to blink. The heroine chose to thrust her sword forward at the demon's rear after luring her foe closer to a flowing pool of magma. The golden glow of the lethal substance only cast a fearsome glow upon the demon, who jumped up with its thick legs and came crashing down onto Avali. The heroine was sent onto her back. Powdery matter blew up to cloud the air when the great-axe had collided with the earth. With some effort, Avali jumped upwards and rolled twice to her left, avoiding the magma and circling the demon. She charged forth and attempted to strike her enemy from behind with a powerful two-handed swing. Charging her attack up as she approached, Avali strained to heft her weapon with all of her armor and gear on. Her blade connected with the monster's fore-arm, and forced out a cry of pain from the demon. He quickly smacked Avali away and seethed as she observed the bloody wound near his wrist.

Using her shield to block the view of the demon's cock, Avali's libido began to arise as the appetizing cock slowly swung, teasing her as loud smacking sounds reached her ears with every collision of cock against hairy skin. The penis was similar in dimensions to the Minor Capra Demon's cock when the two were erect, and the swollen state of the Taurus Demon's member seemed to be in much more of a hurry to release its seed than the humanoid Capra bastard. Avali exhaled with a worried breath as the demon rose up and rested his own great weapon onto a shoulder as his injured arm formed a fist and was held out in front of the demon's chest. With his power, the demon could easily shatter Avali's bones if he decided to slam her body onto the ground with a tackle, reinforced heavy armor or not. Trying to limber her body up by strafing side to side, Avali could feel herself be tantalized by the cock as she narrowed her eyes in hate at the demon. With an evil glow in his eyes, the demon seemed to suddenly fly into an animal rage and charge at Avali while screaming, ready to use his arm as a battering ram. Avali's ears hurt from the shriek, and she prepared herself to dodge. The heroine was aiming to circle around the hairy bastard and then stab it right into the back for a critical, victorious strike.

The Minor Taurus Demon possessed origins quite similar to his comrade, the Capra Demon. Possessing little intelligence aside from animal instinct and short periods of calm meditation, the demon was certainly not a cunning being. His abundance of strength came with his bulky body, and although the processes of life came naturally to him, other subjects of thought or life seemed to have been looked over during the creature's creation. Born with a handful of knowledge, the demon had accepted and adapted to this very unwelcoming region, learning to avoid danger and communicate with his brethren. Curiosities about life provided a brief bit of entertainment and reflection to the monster. However, the demon was enthusiastic about violence rather than philosophy. Recently, the demon had obtained a body part which took some adjusting to. The new penis and scrotum seemed to sprout from in between the demon's legs out of nowhere, and within a handful of days the demon had learned to accept his mysterious cock. It could grow and shrink, harden and stiffen, as well as secrete liquid from the tip from time to time. The environment had not done well to keep the obese rod completely sanitized. Yet the demon did not mind the odor. His own musky scent combined with the odor of his cock, and the two aromas bonded to form a natural, familiar smell of sorts. The hormones pumping through the demon's body as of the moment were urging him to use Avali to satiate or ease the swelling in his penis and testicles.

Stiffening up, the demon's penis grew to it's longest length yet. The ratio of his penis to the rest of the demon's body was not impossibly proportional, it was a good size given his hulking body. Twitching, the fat cock became rock solid and curved upwards, exiting from its hairless sheath and appearing livid pink and red. The entire surface of the penis head was coated in sticky and smelly fluids, and it glistened in the light. The stench of the cock made Avali's sinuses itch, and a sour taste crept into her mouth as she faced the demon. She had lost the chance to back-stab when the beast quickly spun around after recovering from its failed charge. Avali noticed that her back was to the magma pool, and she was hoping that the demon would foolishly charge again and drown to his death in burning agony. Taunting her foe, Avali ripped her eyes off of the erect cock and readied herself for a sprint.

The Minor Taurus Demon grunted and dropped his weapon. His tail slowly flicked from side to side, and the demon proudly expressed the girth and length of his cock by standing tall and flexing his abdomen. Spreading his legs to allow his member and sack to hang low, the demon crouched low and prepared to charge once more, obviously aware what his prey was trying to do. His blood was pumping fiercely within his body, especially to his sexual organ, which gave the member its bloated and lively appearance. Avali sneered and loosened her pose, anticipating the moment when the she would dodge her foe. Anxious, Avali slowly stepped to her side, but before her heel landed on the ground the demon sprang forwards. The sticky air was beginning to dizzy Avali. A rosy flush had crept to her bosom and pelvis, and she could not help but feel her libido butter her body's hormones. Avali's vaginal muscles clenched and tightened, her breasts swelled and nipples hardened, and she gasped in surprise when the demon sprang forwards. She rolled to her right, but the demon suddenly halted his charge and slid his feet onto the earth, kicking up more particles from the ground. Facing towards her, the demon jumped onto Avali, aware of the fact that he could be impaling himself on her sword.

Avali blinked a few times and started to shut both of her eyes as the hulking demon descended onto her. Her sword dropped to the floor, and her body felt racked with pain as the demon smashed onto her. The goliath scrambled atop of Avali, and then leaned down onto the tips of his toes as his knees touched the ground on either side of the heroine. Avali grunted and whined in protest as the demon grabbed her armor and violently pried at it, tossing away scraps of metal and the like as his strong fingers tore away the steel and leather covering her body. Bending forwards, the demon slowly slid Avali's sweaty, athletic body out of her armor as she kicked and punched at him with surprisingly painful strikes given her weapons were her bare fists. Sliding out of her metal shell, Avali weakly cried as her torso was gripped by the demon's strong hand. The demon swatted away the discarded armor Avali only recently was outfitted in, and then forced Avali onto the sloped earth in front of him after flipping her over. Pinning Avali down, the demon raised and lowered his erect cock off and on Avali's back, slapping his hot and sticky meat against the skin of her back and rounded ass.

Avali felt her skin crawl, but she could not ignore the tingles she was feeling from such a masculine cock touching her. Avali's cute, high butt was creamy smooth and plump, colored a milky brown complexion. Her legs dug into the earth, and her ass was raised into the air as she tried to crawl away. Avali's upper body was also digging into the ground, and this submissive position brought a feeling of shame onto the victimized woman. Her pose was one of a feline preparing to pounce, which the demon found incredibly erotic as Avali's ass and thighs were pointed right up to his cock. Trembling as the Minor Taurus Demon's rigid penis jabbed her cleft and inner-thighs, Avali wailed and wept when the large crown to his cock slid down to her labia. The demon held Avali's ass with one hand and held her down by her upper back, using a finger to keep her head pinned as he forced his head between her cheeks and rubbed his cock's crown up and down onto Avali's wet lips.

The weight of the heavy demon on Avali's own light body was so disproportional and unfair to the heroine. The lubrication coating Avali's labia and sensitive flesh allowed the demon to stretch her folds as he began his penetration. Avali choked and screamed, and then moaned in pain with a sharp gasp. She held out the syllable of her anguished yell, trying to cope with the demon's cock as he slowly forced his way into Avali's tight cunt, holding her ass with one hand as her planted himself further into her. Avali coiled her insides around the demon, sucking him in and trying to stretch herself around his thick cock as he shoved up to the space directly in front of her cervix. The demon's cock was only halfway inside of Avali's tube, and she was already red-faced and snot-nosed, struggling to breathe right as her heart raced. Avali's elbows and forearms scraped against the earth, and saliva trickled down one side of her mouth as her palms and fingers slid against the floor while they supported her upper-body. Her lips pursed and curled as her eyes rolled, and her mouth contorted into sneers and gasps. Avali's sweaty hair clung onto her scalp, and her bangs swayed while her head and shoulders jerked about.

The demon began to pull himself out of his prey's slick canal, relieving the poor young girl of her burden for a short moment. The demon's pubes swung back and forth as he suddenly began his rough pumping, smacking his cock against Avali's pink folds as he distended her belly. Avali raucously and lewdly grunted, squealed, and whimpered as the demon's muscular buttocks and abdomen clenched while she contracted onto his cock, rolling her folds against the hot length of meat. His dick was becoming slippery and only gained speed as the demon forced Avali's ass further up into the air as he masterfully drilled her. The curves of Avali's hips, her waistline, and her submissive position appealed to the demon as he enjoyed himself. Avali's legs trembled as his cock flexed inside of her. Avali could feel her nerves tingle and melt in ecstasy after her loosened cunt became familiar with the demon's cock. The bulging veins under the demon's tightened skin pulsed with his life-blood, signaling his hearty energy as he pumped into his prey. Avali slobbered onto her wrist, biting her lip and rubbing her knees against the ground as her body rocked to the tempo of the demon's penetration. Finally she moaned in short intervals, practically yelping and howling in ecstasy from time to time while also drawing out low groans of sexual arousal as her pleasantly plump hump of an ass quaked.

Out of necessity, Avali's fingers moved down to her dark auburn pubic hair and she began to gently tease her clitoris, allowing the demon to force her face and breasts onto the ground. Her pulsating and sensitive bud was worshiped by her fingertips, and Avali felt her belly expand and inflate whenever the demon pushed further into her pussy. The sweaty smell of the heavy demon mounted on her behind drove the woman insane, and before long she was shouting out erotic, demanding encouragement as the demon continued his merciless assault in and out of her cunt. The demon suddenly ascended to his feet, raising Avali up into the air. Hefting his prey, the demon stood and forced Avali's body further onto his beefy rod and then spread her legs apart by her athletic thighs, knees facing away from other and feet bouncing within the air. Avali fell back onto the demon's pectoral muscles, clutching his abs with one hand as her other stimulated her lovely clitoris. The tickles she felt on the nape of her neck and the skin of her back from brushing against the demon's body stimulated her even more. Avali's breasts heaved and flopped while her face expressed an utter surrender to her lust.

The demon held Avali by her abdomen like a tube, moving her figure up and down onto his penis as he bucked upwards. Avali thrashed about on the monster's cock as she climaxed, clenching her body and curling her toes as she erotically groaned and gasped, exhaling after a long discharge of sweet semen following eight or nine contractions. Coating the demon's cock with her fluids, Avali could not stop herself from cumming again as the demon continued his relentless fucking. Her body quivered as she climaxed, clenching her core and curling her digits while jerking her head forwards and back. She felt an explosive wash of ecstasy envelop her mind and loins while her tightest areas contracted and were painted with syrup-like semen.

Without warning, the Minor Taurus Demon growled and bucked stronger than before against Avali's body. He forced the young heroine forwards as he clenched his buttocks and testicles, shoving his wide pelvis forwards for one last time. Avali squealed and cried as she kicked her legs, moving back and forth onto the demon's cock as he connected his sweaty sack with her ass, flexing his cock to it's limit. The huge cock engorged and slowly thinned as the slit on the crown erupted out milky white sperm in lengthy spurts. His spooge was viscous and hot, and splattered against and through Avali's cervix in hot drops or gooey jets. Avali's womb was penetrated by a few huge ropes of sperm, which formed sticky and hot globules inside of the woman's uterus. Keeping his cock inside of Avali, the demon fell back onto his bottom and slowly rocked his pelvis against Avali's exhausted figure, moving his penis in and out of Avali's abused pussy. He let his own cum and Avali's semen spill out of her to form a slimy puddle on the earth.

Avali then jumped against the demon and gripped his body, squealing in a very feminine tone before moaning out a long, drawn out cry of pleasure. The heroine climaxed once more, appearing to have been fucked silly. Her outer lips, now coated in sperm, at first refused to close up when the demon pulled his cock out of Avali's stretched pussy. Trickles of spit, sperm, and sweat pattered onto the floor as Avali tried to recollect herself. Through her rheumy eyes, she managed to make out the shape of a couple more Taurus Demons in the background, their shadowy silhouettes moving towards her with slow and heavy steps. Avali managed to procure a Homeward Bone from her mystical inventory, and sighed in relief as she activated the magical item. Avali was transported back to the bonfire outside of the tunnels from Quelaag's Domain...she dreaded what would have happened to her had she not used the item.


	3. Sen's Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori becomes the victim of an ambush in Sen's Fortress.

Nori's eyelids slowly parted as she awakened. They trembled due to her fatigue. The room she was in was so dark and eerily quiet, there was barely any illumination to assist her vision. Nori felt incredibly, incredibly tired. Her weary body was on a wooden table, where a thick clothe sheet had been laid out on top to prevent Nori's bare skin from rough chafing or burns. Nori felt as if she was floating, that was the extent of her exhaust. She tried and failed in raising her arm or head, and the deafness in her ears and slight stuffiness within her sinuses clogged her perceptive abilities in the first few seconds of her awakening. Nori felt almost detached from herself, locked within her mind as her eyes struggled to identify whatever objects were in the room. The first few sounds she began to hear were faint echoes which evolved into clear, crisp noises. She regained a feeble amount of strength, and raised her head to observe who or what was the origin of the sounds. Nori's own breathing was drowned out by the sounds she could not identify.

Blinking a few times times and feeling her strength struggle to return to her lucid body and mind, Nori managed to lock onto a figure in the dark. A bright crack of yellow, static light emerged from someone's palm. The light went towards a bundle of oiled straw within the mouth of a wall torch. The torch was lit, and light flooded a portion of the cold room. Nori realized it was similar in design to the rest of the fortress. Feeling the clothe under her figure, now warm from her body heat, Nori realized that she was naked. Horrified, the heroine tried to escape from the table in a drunken haze, dizzy and clouded. A hiss was heard, and a forked tongue sprang out of someone's mouth before it instantly retreated. Nori's narrowed eyes searched the room and she froze up.

Towering over his ilk, was a Man-Serpent warrior. He was in a corner, leaning on his sword with his shield on the floor next to a massive, bloodstained cleaver. Smaller in stature, and the mastermind of this devilish plan, was a Man-Serpent Sorcerer. His elongated neck possessed a snake hood, and he was unarmed in all four hands aside from the electric sorcery harnessed within one palm. The sorcerer walked forwards to Nori, and reached for a small crucible near Nori's foot. Inside was a slightly transparent fluid. Nori believed it was poison and complaining in a slurred voice as she began squirming. The sorcerer coated his hands in the thick liquid, parting his fingers to display the viscosity of the aphrodisiac. Nori instantly felt her right arm tremble and sting. She looked down to it, and saw that the snake bite on her arm was also coated in a similar looking fluid of golden hue. The Man-Serpent sorcerer opened his mouth high above Nori's knees, revealing his fangs which gleamed and shimmered from the drug he had slathered onto them and his hands. Nori's nostrils took in a deep breath of the room's air, musky from the old wood, stone, and the pheromone laced drug. There were jars everywhere on the table, spread out and mostly full of the same liquid. Nori shook her head in refusal, feeling her mind begin to swim and the ill feeling in her respiratory system and loins grow. Frightened about the absence of her armaments and armor, and too weak to open her mystical inventory, Nori cursed the snake men with whatever coherent consciousness she possessed. The Man-Serpents seemed to hiss with thin smiles, scaring the heroine as they made their move on their prey.

Sen's Fortress was imposing and ominously foreboding and although the jog over to the portcullis was pleasant, it did nothing to alleviate the mood which the grand architecture emanated. On either side of the walkway leading to the front entrance was the richly textured, earth scented canopies of the towering trees of the garden below. The heels of Nori's weathered boots tapped against the stone bricks of the walkway as she approached the fortress. Inside of Nori's mystical inventory was a plethora of items and equipment, each with a variety of abilities and effects. Despite her inventory of weapons the heroine preferred to use her lethal Eastern weapons: the Uchigatana and Iaito. Both swords were in their black scabbards on the woman's hips. Nori's right hand appeared to gleam as the sun shone down onto her fingers. The unreachable sphere of light and heat was comfortably nestled within it's cloudy domain. The heroine reached the stairs and entrance to Sen's Fortress and exhaled strongly, feeling her body regenerate the effort she put into her run in a matter of seconds. Currently the young woman was in her fleshy, human form and appeared to be in her mid-twenties. The young woman was above average in height and curvaceous, with a trim and lean figure.

Nori was outfitted in medium weight combat armor of an Eastern design. On her torso was a cuirass which was separated into two parts, with a pale white and thin tunic underneath her armor. On the upper portion of her cuirass were steel platelets, contoured to her chest and abdomen and well as her around her neck. These metal plates were also connected to black leather shoulder guards and metal-armored straps. Nori's tunic was similar to a kimono, and a few black ribbons were tied onto her arms and waist or fashion appeal. On her slender, long legs were thin leggings and lightweight tabi boots, both colored a faint black. There was black leather thigh armor and shin guards on her legs over her leggings, all kikko in armor design. Nori's forearms and hands possessed Eastern greaves which were lacquered in design, rich black in color and weathered from use.

Nori's skin was fair in pigmentation, with almost no blemishes or scars. The heroine's dark brown hair was wavy and long, and she possessed a sandy blonde hue to the tips of her bangs. There was a messy, high ponytail on the back of her head which traveled down to her neck, and keeping her pony-tail tied was a thin and bright yellow ribbon. Nori's almond shaped eyes were jade-green in color and she narrowed her lids to peer into the stronghold's darkened entrance hall. Throughout her journey, Nori's natural beauty had retained itself despite the insomniac nights and intense physical hardships of combat and exploration. Nori was a nimble combatant and could decapitate, sever a limb, or pierce and slice her opponent easily due to the sword lessons she had taken with her uncle long ago. It was at first deemed strange for a young girl to begin training in the arts of the blade, but the age was fresh and the societal norms of the past were slipping away. The uncle had visited a far Eastern land and trained with the variety of combat experts there with their unique armaments for years. Those memories of her uncle were fading away every day, which was not the case with Nori's muscle memory. The heroine's memories from before her imprisonment and escape from the Undead Asylum had all but vanished, save for a few select emotions, experiences, or reflections. Nori's effort in ringing both Bells of Awakening had paid off, as she had discovered armor and weapons which she had a particular taste for. Blighttown had provided the majority of her Eastern armor and weapons, with the Darkroot region of Lordran providing supplementary gear to complete her armor set save for a suitable helmet. The heroine had begun her journey with only a raggedy loincloth and brassiere, as well as a Hollowed body. In time she put aside her Western armor and weapons, overjoyed to discover apparel and weapons which she had acquired a taste for from the time she spent with her uncle.

Nori possessed no information as to what laid inside of Sen's Fortress, however she understood that such a construct would surely possess fearsome enemies or traps. Nori's souls had gone into strengthening her dexterity, endurance, and vitality. As an Eastern swordsman, your education and training were your most important mental aspects, and your physical might was also very necessary in order to be a proper Eastern warrior. The shadowy spooks of the East differed from the robust, noble, resolute swordmasters who Nori's uncle had trained with and extolled. Nori felt that her uncle's adoration of the East was well deserved and she confidently smirked as she stepped into the fortress, eyes wide from the darkness while both her hands rested on top of her scabbards. Vanishing into the entrance hall of the clay-colored fortress, Nori's cautious steps could be heard fading away into the darkness as she passed the columns of stone at either of her sides, illuminated by rays of piercing sunlight.

Nori estimated that she had spent close to half an hour inside of the fortress, taking the direct path instead of paying attention to the vertical elements of certain rooms. The javelin traps, massive iron balls, massive swinging pendulums, even the risk of slipping off of the walkways of this huge fortress were unnerving the woman. Of course, the brutal introduction of those giant man-serpents and their lesser ilk, the four-armed spellcasters. Nori compared the man-serpents to the Berenike Knight she had fought in the church. The scaled giants were not as imposing as other demons, but they certainly were troublesome. Nori could not deflect their greatsword swings, but she did dispatch the scaled monsters with riposted or vicious decapitations. Sometimes her blade would slightly roll when it connected with the scaly skin of the Man-Serpents, but Nori was confident in the slashing prowess of her blade. Hastening her way forwards, Nori approached a darkened corridor and took gentle steps, afraid of stepping on a pressure plate which could result in harmful results. A noise seemed to catch the heroine off guard and she turned her back, stepping backwards and quickly realizing her folly. Spinning around, Nori stepped into a darkened room, eyes wide and hands tight on the handle of her Uchigatana. The woman alternated between the two, using the Uchigatana for moderate melee combat and the Iaito for duel-like showdowns or power strikes.

Nori heard a faint hiss in her left ear. The heroine was, unfortunately, too slow to respond. Without warning, she felt a massive blunt, rounded object smash into her. Skidding sideways, the woman's head crashed against the stone wall and she became stunned. Quickly Nori shrugged off the pain of the impact and tried to get into a comfortable fighting stance in the darkness, relying on the meager light she radiated for illumination. Nori beheld a flash of green in the dark and heard the sliding of beads against scale. Tackled into the wall, Nori's body was grappled and then violently thrown onto the wooden table behind the heroine's aggressor. With a squeal, Nori's body flung down onto the aged table, surprisingly it refused to crumble. The table was sturdy and solid, and Nori barely managed to even lift an arm before she felt a large snake's maw on her arm, biting down to crush her armor and pierce it. Nori let out a cry of surprise and pain as the fangs sunk into the flesh of her arm. Within a few moments the burning sensation on her left arm faded and Nori's eyelids began to flutter. Nori drifted away to unconsciousness with a final watery croak, her wounded limb feeling sore from the bite.

The larger of the two lizard-villains was coaxed backwards by his smaller, smarter companion. The sorcerer removed his clothing, and he was now standing naked in the dark room. Nori was disgusted by his intentions, observing his lanky, humanoid figure and scaled body with a twinkle in her eyes. At first the darkness and afflicted vision obscured the sight of the Man-Serpent's penis from view, but soon the full sight was revealed and Nori choked on her shock. The Man-Serpent possessed a proportioned, humanoid hemipenis. His scrotum was hidden from sight as the soft scales between his legs parted to reveal two bloated, swollen dark-purple erections. They were a combination of mammalian and reptilian in appearance. The main shape of the penises were more like a human male's. They were slightly above average in length and meaty in regards to girth and were sparsely covered in fleshy, fat thorns. Both fat heads of the man-serpent's penis were slick in pre-cum and the drug the sorcerer has coated onto his cock. The ridges of his glans were dark-red in color, like the thin sleeve of sensitive skin located directly underneath his crown. The cocks both angled upwards and away from each other, and seemed to have a steady heartbeat of their own.

Behind the sorcerer was his brutish brethren. The larger Man-Serpent also possessed a hemipenis design to his genitals. This giant Man-Serpent's erections were similar to his lesser ilk in appearance, aside from the overall size of the penises. Both erections were lengthier and thicker than the sorcerer's cocks. His penises jutted out from a slit located at the softer pelvic scales on his body. His cocks were drier than the slippery, drug coated stalks of rigid flesh that the sorcerer possessed. The larger man-serpent had bigger penises but smaller barbs on his cocks. They were curved spines of burgundy colored flesh, looking almost like small studs rather than thorns. The larger man-serpent's head and neck slowly hovered above his comrade, his wide eyes and narrow irises focused on Nori's vulnerable body. Her model figure was beautiful to them, and they admired her body for a few more moments before going in.

Nori whimpered and squealed as the sorcerer neared her body, his wet hands now exploring her legs and thighs as well as her abdomen as his beady eyes and hooded head loomed over her. Using the digits of two hands to roughly grope, squeeze, and tease Nori's breasts, the sorcerer spread his aphrodisiac all over her small areolae and erect nipples. This transpired Nori to rest her head back, weak to the pleasure as she struggled to defeat the submissive persona within her foggy mind. The underside of her breasts, her shoulders, her neck, even her naval were all caressed with soft, deliberate massaging motions. Due to the quadra-limbed capacity of the perverse and lecherous Man-Serpent, his remaining hands guided themselves down to Nori's snatch. The heat and slickness emanating from Nori's crotch warmly embraced the sorcerer's fingers as two of them slid inside, beginning to scrape upwards and thrust into her tight channel with slow but hungry movements. Nori's pink, wet labia lips were spread as long digits started to sloppily fuck up into Nori's wanton pussy. The sorcerer's last hand reached down to the bend of Nori's knee and raised her leg, allowing more of an entrance for his fingers as his wrists touched the tip of her calf and rested on her knee's joint. He then glided his hand down Nori's leg, feeling her lower calf muscle, ankle, and heel as he finally reached her toes and the sole of her foot. Nori cried and groaned, drowning in this sick pleasure as her drugged mind and carnal cravings were passionately satisfied with this sexual alleviation.

The Man-Serpent sorcerer joined Nori on the table, adding his weight to the sturdy object as he raised Nori's half-limp body onto his own. Her back was onto his abdomen and chest, her limbs coming up to her sides as the Man-Serpent's hooded head formed a cover over the young heroine's head. Rubbing Nori's breasts with two hands, the Man-Serpent circled and squeezed the heroine's nipples, kneading Nori's chest with a hungry avarice for her soft and bouncy flesh and tender nipples. Nori's face turned into a defeated expression of dizzy lust, and the flush on her face and breasts as well as her pelvis grew brighter. Nori's legs moved about on their own, bending and flexing, spreading or withdrawing as the Man-Serpent parted her slit to sensitively abuse the moist tunnel of contracting flesh inside. The Man-Serpent's cocks slid up against Nori's plump, shapely bottom and jabbed into her buttocks. Caressing Nori's thighs and her belly, as well as continuing his assault on her bosom, the Man-Serpent was silent while Nori bucked and grunted in ecstasy, arching her feet and curling her toes as feminine noises escaped her silky lips. Bits of the woman's slurred speech contained resistance and anguish while a majority was just guttural, lusty gibberish.

Nori's mind skyrocketed as her contractions hastened, eventually numbing her brain and forcing the woman to pant and moan as she climaxed. Her hands held onto the tough scaled body of the Man-Serpent beneath her, who pinched her nipples and eagerly fucked her cunt with six fingers as he spread her hairless and smooth labia lips apart. The Man-Serpent shifted his fingers around, stretching Nori's pink insides as both pinkie fingers slid down to her anus and sent tingles of unfamiliar pleasure throughout the woman's loins and abdomen. The Man-Serpent's thumbs and palm scratched against Nori's pubic hair and swollen clitoris, prolonging the young heroine's orgasm. Nori's erotic sounds pleased the Man-Serpent, who waited for Nori to catch her breath before pouring an entire jar of the aphrodisiac onto the woman's face. Turning her weak body over on the table, he slathered Nori's face and breasts with the drug, moving down to her snatch, lubricating the lively area even further. The stench of Nori's semen and the drug, as well as the Man-Serpent's lizard body odor wafted into Nori's nostrils as she panted, her hair now just a messy and long collection of loose ends and stray hairs.

Nori's chest was heaving, and she soon collapsed onto the table, completely open to her Man-Serpent assaulter. Creamy white and pale-gold fluids stuck onto Nori's skin, cooling the woman as they glistened from the fire-light on the wall. The sorcerer grabbed both of his cocks and silently moved them to Nori's cunt. Spreading her legs with two hands, and holding the woman's left breast with his third, the fourth hand guided the sorcerer's cocks onto Nori's pelvis and down to her cunt. The woman was blind with lust, and let out a prolonged groaned of ecstasy as the sorcerer penetrated her with both of his members. The two cocks were pressed against each other, the barbs were flattened down onto the skin of the erections and both were washed by Nori's lewd fluids as they drove themselves into her vaginal canal.

Pushing upwards into her tight canal, the sorcerer could feel Nori's pussy clench onto his thorny penises and squeeze, holding onto his cocks with a slobbery thirst. Nori's slick cunt hungrily tugged and contracted onto the two fleshy, stiff invaders as they poked and roughly scraped her insides with soft barbs. Nori's hands were at her sides, and her legs were spread and bent up to be located at the Man-Serpent's waist, hovering in the air as they began to bounce. The Man-Serpent held both of her legs by the thighs, right above the bends of her knees. He kept himself up with his remaining arms. Nori was visibly affected by the drug which he had drank earlier. Nori's glistening mouth and lips were coated with the drug, and she was wailing in pleasure as her cold-blooded lover continuously pounded back and forth into her, anchoring his penises inside of her as he felt them rub onto each other as well as be fucked by her bumpy and hot, tight insides. Nori reached a climax once more, shaken by the effects of having two barbed cocks fuck her sensitive pussy while she was under the affects of an aphrodisiac. The heroine's body rippled as the Man-Serpent fucked her, increasing his rhythm of movement while Nori maintained her steady tempo, bucking her body onto the monster's pelvis in response to his efforts.

Nori reached up and entwined herself with the Man-Serpent, pushing herself onto his cocks and wrapping her legs and arms onto his morphed body. Her breasts pressed into the demon's chest, her head went onto his neck and pushed itself onto the demon's throat. As one, the two rocked with each other with quick motions, producing slapping sounds as scale repeatedly collided against skin. Desperately, the two wore each other out as time went on. Nori felt herself become sore as a third, mind-shattering orgasm struck her body and ignited a passionate climax within her core, lasting for twelve or so contractions. The Man-Serpent resisted the urge to release his seed as he drove his two shafts onto the woman, stimulating himself by the friction of his cocks against each other and against Nori's tight walls. His barbs were stimulating Nori's cunt exactly as they were designed, ensuring that the Man-Serpent would not slide out of the woman from his rapid movements. Screwing her with a vigorous intoxication, the Man-Serpent finally succumbed to his limit.

The Man-Serpent coerced Nori's body down onto the table and roughly shoved himself back and forth onto her, producing shrill moans from the woman as she was dominated. The Man-Serpent held onto Nori's shoulders and abdomen, treating her body as a sexy tube for his built-up sexual intensity. Nori yowled and grunted, her body trembling as it writhed onto the table as the Man-Serpent smashed both fat tips of his penises onto the heroine's cervix as his barbs smacked her g-spot. Feeling his insides clench, the man-serpent finally hissed and gawked, relaxing his body aside from his core and pelvis. Nori's uterus was splattered with hot, semi-transparent jets of rope-like sperm in a manner of seconds. The man-serpent relaxed his tempo, but continued to move. He unleashed his accumulated seed over the course of several minutes, clenching onto Nori's body while the woman exhaled and whimpered in a faint voice. The sperm inside Nori's womb sloshed about as the Man-Serpent on top of her climbed off, spent of his energy as his movement went into a state of abeyance. Warm jizz and cream trickled down Nori's legs, forming a sticky puddle at her buttocks and thighs. The sweat and fluids on Nori's body cooled, the slightly chafed areas on her back were comfortable now as she relaxed, and she drifted into a semi-conscious state of awareness as she tried to reflect on what had occurred over the last hour.

Slowly, the weary heroine tried to lift herself of the table in the darkness. The single torch on the wall had grown faint, yet still illuminated the sweat and cherry blush on Nori's fair skin. Roughly jerked back to the table, Nori was turned onto her side with a quick chain of actions. The larger Man-Derpent was eager to release his accumulated lust, eyeing up Nori's fine ass with his beady eyes. Too out of it to realize what was going to happen, Nori simply relaxed herself and tried to recover through rest, feeling sore and abused. The warmth of the fire comforted her, however meager it was.

Not a moment afterwards, Nori was then claimed by the larger reptile for his own. Her erotic whines muffled, Nori cried out in anguish as she bit onto the clothe of the table. Her body was now violently shaking and resisting her unsavory invader. Both of the larger Man-Serpent's cocks had forced apart her buttocks, spreading her ass cleft apart as one cock traveled to a separate hole. Nori's slick anus and the Man-Serpent's natural moisture to his cock provided lubrication for the two penises. Mercilessly, the Man-Serpent located Nori's anus as well as her vaginal entrance beneath the puckered hole, and then shoved himself inwards with a brute thrust. Nori could feel her rectum burn as a massive invader penetrated and spread her anus, stretching her sphincter and reaching to her colon as the insides of her earthy but wet ass struggled to force the cock out. Her vaginal walls were stretched to their limit, hugging tightly onto the Man-Serpent's cock as he drilled her. Waves of intense, aching pleasure battered Nori's mind as the Man-Serpent pounded her ass with penises. The Man-Serpent sorcerer from earlier pried away Nori's mouth from the clothe and forced the woman to drink some more of the aphrodisiac, perhaps out of pity as the liquid served to numb pain as well as intensify erotic sensations. Nori gagged and choked on the drug, yet also let it slide down her throat and into her belly, which was distended from the shape of the larger Man-Serpent's penises. Her bottom was struggling to accommodate the girth and length of her anal and vaginal invader. The Man-Serpent held onto her shoulder and wide hips as he slowly slapped his bumpy meat into Nori's cunt and butt, overjoyed at the pleasure of fucking two tight holes at the same time. Nori's ass was bullied by the friction the Man-Serpent's massive, thorny cock provided. She felt as if her gut was being violated, as her stuffed anus was stretched and rubbed by a hot, beefy stick of huge flesh. Her vagina felt incredible, yet there was a limit to how much abuse her womb and g-spot could take from the pounding and pressing of a big, barbed cock.

Nori's eyes would widen when she felt the Man-Serpent poke into her, her body would shake and tremble while her buttocks and face twitched. Nori clutched the tableclothe, letting her tears and sweat drip down onto the dark clothe of the table as she endured. Her back would arch and bend as she looked up to the ceiling, eyes blank as they stared upwards while her mouth curled into an open, inaudible wail. Her body was pulled back and then nudged forwards onto the table with the Man-Serpent's lustful thrusting.

Nori's cries simmered down as she began to faint, feeling ill as her entire body was pushed forwards and pulled back with the Man-Serpent's rhythm. She felt as if her ass was being gouged out, however it was also pleasurable as her cunt was fucked by such a masculine penis. Overwhelmed as the Man-Serpent wedged himself further into her, Nori finally collapsed and became truly broken, washing away the sinful ache and alien pleasure of her sodomy by trying to enjoy the delightful cock abusing her cunt. The Man-Serpent decided to retract his cocks from the woman and change into a more comfortable position with Nori. When he pulled his long penises out of her, he had raised Nori's lower body simply by moving his cocks out of her holes. The young woman had trembled when she felt the quick motion of her invaders slide out of her.

Nori was then laid out onto the tabletop, her upper body pressed down onto the table while her legs hung off of the tabletop. Nori has spread her legs and leaned onto her chest - relying on her tip-toes for a firm foothold - with her breasts and one side of her face flattened onto the table. She winced and furrowed ehr brows when she was penetrated again. Her mouth was curled into small frown, and strands of her long hair hung down in front of her face. Nori was in a completely submissive position as the Man-Serpent collided his strong body back and forth into the young woman. The Man-Serpent did not even bother to keep a grip onto Nori's body or the table, he simply rested his hand onto her flexing back and continued pelvic thrusting while the other arm was at his side. His cocks had been twisted to their side in order to fit the vertical entrance ways to Nori's adulterated insides. It seemed comical for such massive, lewd, violent cocks to burrow themselves inside of Nori's stretched cunt. Beads of sweat and juices dribbled down onto Nori's skin and the Man-Serpent's bulging purple erections. Nori groaned and complained as her quivering buttocks and cunt morphed from the movement of the Man-Serpent's members.

The woman's ass and legs felt like jelly. They jiggled from the vibrations of the muscular reptile behind her. Nori's breasts trembled as they were pressed down onto the table, her toes were curled and her feet scraped onto the floor. The larger Man-Serpent grabbed Nori's arm and pulled it back, holding her by the wrist as he increased speed, bending her back so she was half-way upright. Nori's head was flung up and was jerked down over and over as the larger Man-Serpent fucked her harder on the table. Her upper body strength would falter from time to time, but Nori would find a way to raise herself and keep her chin up.

Abruptly, the Man-Serpent put his iron grip onto Nori's hips and then threw his head up, his eyes wide and mouth ajar as he came. Nori could feel her sore ass and loose vagina suddenly be filled by jets of thick and hot sperm. The sticky liquids coated and glazed her insides, refusing to trickle out as the cocks capping or plugging her stretched holes were still wedged into her. Thinning and becoming limp after several minutes, the Man-Serpent's cocks plopped out of Nori's body as streams of hot jizz bountifully flowed out, appearing milky in appearance. The clothe beneath Nori's body reeked of sex and sweat as well as the sweet fragrance of the aphrodisiac. Stringy, viscous cum formed strings on the flushed and fair skin of Nori's curvaceous figure, glistening under the torch light from the wet texture on her skin. The torch light also cast shadows onto the woman's body, defining her thin muscles and curves as well as providing ample shadowing effects to her naked figure.

Utterly exhausted, Nori began to slip in and out of consciousness as her stretched holes began to return to whatever state they could before the rape. The clothe beneath her was sopping wet, not dissimilar to the state of her stretched anus and loose loins. The young heroine's final sight before a deep sleep took hold of her body was the torch on the wall flicker for a moment, dying down...until it finally extinguished on its own.


	4. Anor Londo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olympia has fun with an obedient creature in Anor Londo.

Olympia let out a scoff, utterly befuddled at the fact that she had eliminated that inestimably sized Golem villain without ever laying a single strike onto the metal giant. She had simply switched out from her melee weapon and decided that pyromancy spells from a range would provide the best amount of cautious, distanced damage onto the Golem. However, the heroine had not expected to witness the oafish brute plummet to its demise off the side of the arena-platform after recklessly charging the woman. The experience was glorious, and Olympia cracked a gorgeous, long-absent grin seconds after recovering from the awe of her victory. Genuinely intoxicated by her simple victory, the young woman approached the middle of the arena-platform and sat herself down in order to rest. The soul sign she had refused to call was that of a Black Iron Tarkus, but Olympia was confident that the ally would only hinder her. It was known that the strongest of enemies only grew in power when Olympia claimed an ally for herself through the use of a soul sign. The Giant which had been flinging the massive bomb-like boulders atop of Sen's Fortress had been handled before the fight. This Giant's defeat had quelled some of Olympia's nerves before she rushed into battle against the metal golem, Tarkus' absence at her side was not as scary as fighting a massive giant while the threat of an instant, agaoizing death at the hands of a massive fire-bomb would feel.

Being the Chosen Undead savior, Olympia acknowledged the fact that most of her journey would be in the guise of her disgusting Hallowed form. Olympia passionately enjoyed the aesthetics of her humanity, gaining a boost of morale every time she recovered and transformed from a ghoul to a beautiful champion. Olympia was aged within her late twenties, possessing a curvy yet lean build and a height slightly above average. Her skin was olive-bronze in pigmentation, with blushes and touches of red. Olympia did not have a clearly refined beauty of royal elegance, but she was quite attractive and moderately charming. Olympia's irises were dark-blue, and her shaggy head of styled hair was curious, rich amethyst in color, decorated with natural accents and streaks of black. A majority of her forward locks were lightly swept to the right side of her face, and there was a swirl within her hair which added a pleasant fashion appeal to the young woman's hairstyle.

Olympia, like many other adventurers, had created their own outfit or armor from the scavenged pieces they came across in their travels. Olympia's current outfit was one she deeply enjoyed. On her torso was a heavy jacket similar to the robes of a Witch, dark in color with long sleeves and shortened to come down to her waistline. Underneath the jacket was a lighter, collared shirt colored violet which exposed the young woman's mid-riff. On the young woman's legs was a pair of thick, faded gray leggings which came down past her knees and ended above her calves and contoured, thin metal armor which protected the fronts of her thighs. A pair of hardened boots reinforced with metal plating and leather were located on Olympia's feet. Olympia's hands were observed to possess rings, and there were bracelets on her wrists. On the young woman's upper right arm was a brass arm cuff which gleamed under the sunlight, appearing solid and sturdy. A necklace was located beneath Olympia's shirt, one which had ruby-colored pendant attached to it. Olympia's inventory was cluttered with items she had obtained throughout her journey.

Olympia's primary weapon of choice was an enormous battle-axe. The young woman had coerced Andre of Astora into forging the arm. Olympia referred to it as a "tomahawk" despite its goliath size. The young woman had believed that a few strong swings of the double-headed battle-axe would cripple the Golem should the distance between the two shorten to a possibly fatal proximity. With the metal monster gone, Olympia sifted the useless battle-tactics she had brainstormed hours before the confrontation out of her mind. Olympia rarely ever got to implement her tomahawk in battle though, as her pyromancy sorcery - tempered by guidance from Quelana of Izalith and Laurentius of the Great Swamp - in addition to supplementary miracles, provided ample close-quarter and ranged combat opportunities.

Ascending to her feet and brushing herself off, Olympia noticed that the fresh breeze was wafting some the stench from her clothing up into her nostrils. Perspiration, filth, blood, and other matter had stained her combat outfit over time and the water Olympia boiled at Firelink Shrine could only wash away so much. Deciding to take off her jacket, Olympia put a hand to her forehead and stretched. The peacefully silent arena-platform was serene, it's decrepit image only added to the ancient calm of the location. The massive mountain to Olympia's left was ominous, yet also grand and marvelous. It was this type of cyclopean, immortal masonry of massive proportions that could imprint a feeling of grand insignificance into a pygmy roaming the region, such as Olympia. She knelt down to touch the ground, compulsively feeling an urge to inspect and connect with the architecture of the location as if it would share ancient secrets or spiritual assistance. This was a foolish action, but when isolated and safe a person can do the most bizarre of actions, Olympia was no exception.

Within a few moments, Olympia began to curse and violently struggle as a small pack, specifically a trio, of Bat Wing Demons descended upon her and snatched her up into their arms. The demons were lanky, tall, and narrowly sculpted. Their legs were digitigrade in design, one of the various features which were distinct to these humanoid creatures. Their skin was slightly pale yet mostly magenta in hue, with flushes of this purple shade going across a majority of their bodies. Dark scarlet flushes were observed on their hands and fore-arms, yet these were not stains of blood but merely the natural pigmentation for these abnormal demons. The skinny tails and elongated ear tips of the winged demons' flailed about as they flew off, Olympia in their hands as if she were prey snatched up by an eagle. The gruesome expressions on the malformed heads of the demon's remained frozen in the same frightening, toothy grin of sorts. Panicking, Olympia was conflicted on whether or not she should struggle. Wisely deciding to act like the prey she was, she halted her movements and patiently waited for the demons to, hopefully, drop her someplace safe. Should combat be involved, the woman's mystical inventory still possessed the tomahawk, and her hands were hungry for the life of offensive sorcery.

Within due time, Olympia fell downwards and landed onto the battlements of a palace within the grandiose, picturesque city of Anor Londo. The almost invincible architecture was a thousand-fold more complex and large than Sen's Fortress. The vast city was built as a throne to the deities of this realm, bathed in magnificent sunlight and purity yet guarded by cold, mammoth-sized sentinels and Silver-clad knights. Olympia recovered from the drop and stood, feeling strange after being grabbed by the demons and soaring through the air like a bird. Olympia looked out from the slots within the battlements and gawked at the city, turning to face the stairway leading down to the Cathedral, various buildings and towering lifts. Feeling abnormally energetic, perhaps the rush of discovery and adventure was pumping through her warm veins, Olympia began to head down the stairway descending away from the battlement. With a rush, a Bat Wing Demon circled around the heroine high above her head, and then perched itself onto the very battlement the woman had been delivered to. Startling the heroine for a single moment, the demon appeared strange as it rested itself like a sentry- prepared to ferry Olympia back and forth from Lordran to Anor Londo.

"Uh, hello there." Olympia announced while harboring a very lethal pyromancy spells within her palm, ready to spread a conflagration of fury to smite her foes. The Bat Wing Demon was silent, wordlessly watching Olympia as she began to pace back and forth in front of the being, mystified at its almost obedient nature.

"...Come down here, you." Olympia hesitantly commanded. The demon refused to budge for a moment, before hopping down and standing proudly before the woman. Olympia had a nefarious thought run through her mind, a thought full of unexpected murder. She shook it out of her mind and began to test the demon, aware of the spare time she had in this fresh environment.

Close to an hour passed by, and Olympia was greatly enjoying herself as the demon obeyed her every whim. It was almost twisted, to bid such a monster to serve as a personal vehicle, play-thing, and guinea pig. Conversations were entirely one-sided, and Olympia was cruelly torturing the demon by having him perform tasks which required conditions the creature could not match.

"Alright, stop trying to lick your elbow ya' moron. C'mon, up front, right now. Right here, I want to get a proper look at you." Olympia nonchalantly commanded, narrowing her eyes and displaying an almost wicked smirk. The demon stepped forwards, his body weary from the Chosen Undead's commands. Olympia scanned the demon's physique, she felt slightly uncomfortable due to its height and long, tall figure.

Eye-level with the demon's groin, Olympia forced herself to look up at the creature's abdomen and face, the latter decorated with a hooked nose and demonic mouth of sharp teeth, as well as an absence of eyes. There was a pale-pink and hairless scrotum hanging in front of her chin, with loose skin and smooth folds. The testicles were very relaxed and exposed, so large that one could comfortably sit onto Olympia's palms while extra skin flowed over the edges of the heroine's small hand. Resting onto the pair of pubes, connected to the pelvis and located in between the muscular but thin legs of the demon was its genitals. Appearing heavy and fat, the limp penis was mammalian in nature, uncircumcised, and angled slightly to the right.

The cock hung well below the scrotum, its above average length hinting at the full erection it would become. Olympia decided that her curiosity in the demon would only be satiated should she make the first, bold move. Those who dared, won, of course. Cupping her hands and scooping upwards towards the base of the shaft, Olympia held the scrotum within her open palms. Olympia observed the limp cock slide down onto her wrists and cling onto her mocha skin. The heroine smiled and blushed as she fondled and caressed the demon's testicles, her eyes dancing over the sight of the cock swell and grow. The penis achieved a length which did not fail to satisfy Olympia. The thickness of the meat was estimated carefully, as well as the rigid stiffness of the erect pole and it's shades of coloring. The penis was a darker shade of the purple and ivory pigmentation the demon possessed on most its body. Bulging veins were located underneath the tight skin of his cock as well.

Olympia licked her lips and slowly moved her dark-lips to the tip of the curved cock, kissing the skin covering the penis' crown. Licking and lubricating the tip, Olympia ignored the stench and bitter taste of the glans and foreskin as her hot tongue snaked it's way underneath the foreskin and onto the sensitive, burgundy colored glans. Salty fluids covered Olympia's tongue as she warmly rolled her hot tongue onto the demon's head, moving the foreskin back behind the ridge of the crown with her lips as she pushed her mouth onto the cock and orally stimulated it. Satisfied after the foreskin retreated down and was then pulled even further down towards the base to reveal a bright pink ring of sensitive skin beneath the crown, Olympia wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stepped back to observe the demon's erection.

"Not bad you toothy bastard." Olympia remarked, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head as she examined the cock closely.

The erect penis buzzed and twitched, with its tip expressing lively anger and passion as it secreted transparent fluids from its slit. Olympia could feel her loins hunger for attention, and she clenched her buttocks to satiate the desire for touch which her smooth labia lips pleaded for. The cleft between Olympia's ass was squeezed as she swayed her hips, walking away from the demon after turning to face the stairs. The breeze was pleasant, the sunshine warm and bountiful.

"Damn, you've somehow gotten me horny. Shame on you, you batty fuck." Olympia distastefully announced, feeling her rapidly beating heart and hardening nipples from beneath her clothing. It had been a long time since the woman had masturbated, and the desire for pleasure was overwhelming.

"Stay there, right there." Olympia commanded, gesturing at the demon.

Slowly, Olympia disrobed herself, placing her outfit into her mystical inventory one by one. Before long, Olympia was standing in front of the demon in her undergarments, which were very plain and thin. Olympia traced the fingers of one hand to her brassiere, and she cupped a breast from above her bra as another hand hastened down to her loins. Olympia's skin glistened under the sun, and her bare feet clenched the flat ground as her fingertips reached their destinations. With a gasp, Olympia narrowed her eyes and expressed weak joy as her nipple was caressed and her pussy was stimulated from above her undergarments. After a few moments, Olympia moved her fingers down toward the flesh of her genitals while her other hand went upwards towards her bosom, under her bra to feel the light-brown bud of flesh poking out of her ample cleavage. Olympia's fingers became wet from her juices, which her cunt secreted out as she slid her fingers up and down her lips, from her pubic hair to the end of the pink ribbon of flesh between her thighs.

Olympia softly moaned and grunted as she teased her nipple and penetrated her slit with her index finger. Rhythmically, Olympia's finger fucked her wanton cunt as her left nipple and breast was groped and squeezed, pinched and flicked. The demon wordlessly watched on with his erect member, diligently standing as if he were a statue. The demon's wings were folded back, his arms at his sides and his head down at his master. Olympia was perversely exposing herself to the demon, pleasantly enjoying it's stare as she whimpered and grunted from the stimulation. Resting onto her back in a supine position, Olympia bent and spread her slender, long legs. Two fingers began to fuck and rub the inside of the heroine's moist cunt, producing lewd sounds. Scraping and sliding into her slippery cunt, Olympia's abdomen clenched as she contracted onto her fingers, tugging her hand inside of her cunt as the flush on her chest grew from the intense worship her nipple was receiving. Sexual energy pulsed through Olympia's lower body, sensually pleasuring the woman and driving her to a climax.

Olympia's core suddenly contracted over and over as a numbing passion soared into her mind and loins, rocking her body as she manually stimulated her swollen clitoris and nipple. Olympia groaned, whimpered, and quivered as she shook on the warm ground, wailing in ecstasy as her fingers sunk deeper inside of her while her nipple was delicately rubbed after the rough abuse it had withstood moments earlier. A trickle of transparent semen, sweet and hot, coated Olympia's fingers and her knuckles as she spread her pussy's lips and relaxed, panting as she recovered from her orgasm. Instantly hungry for more, Olympia's intense expression and gaze shot over to the Bat Wing Demon.

"Get over here and stuff me with that cock, baby!" Olympia shouted, startling herself.

The heroine's hands went to the ground at her sides, and she arched her body in slight fear as the demon crouched low and pounced. The demon's wings stretched out and then instantly folded as its digitigrade legs slid against the ground while its blood-red forearms and hands flew down to catch itself. Olympia gasped and laughed, anxious as the demon jabbed the tip of his cock like a spear onto her pubis.

Tingling her pelvis and clitoral hood with his swollen crown of lubricated flesh, the demon then moved the tip downwards to Olympia's buttocks and then suddenly slipped inside of her. A large, solid member full of heat inflated Olympia's cunt, stretching the tight tunnel as the woman grunted and held out a syllable of lust in response to this penetration. Olympia writhed under the thin demon, her breasts heaving and bouncing as she bent or stretched her limbs, rolling her head in a wild passion as her sensitive cunt was satisfied. Fervently, the demon bucked and shoved his cock into and out of Olympia's cunt. The heroine's hips and ass were plump, and her sculpted body complimented the demon's own well-built physique. The demon snatched Olympia's ankles and hoisted her legs upwards, startling the flexible woman. Moving her legs over her abdomen and chest, the demon wordlessly allowed his cock to reach further inside Olympia's tight, sopping wet cunt.

"Woahwoah! Fuck, stop! Ohhhhh, aaarrugh." Olympia complained in a shrill, erotic voice brimming with submissive weakness. Her legs were now bent over to her face, and her body was now curved, sliding against the rough ground as the demon knelt forwards and fucked his prey with easier access to her cervical region.

This exchange went on for some time, until Olympia felt her spine and quads hurt. With her vigorous strength, Olympia thrashed her legs until the demon was kicked off of her. The demon's tail and horns swayed as it quickly recovered from Olympia's sudden attack. Resting onto her side, Olympia panted and looked down to the pearly ground, obviously perspiring and fatigued. The demon would have none of it, and he lunged once more for Olympia's delicious fruit. The heroine was shocked, and her right leg curved out to the demon's right as he shoved his pelvic region towards her pussy. Appearing to scissor, Olympia supported her upper body as she was fucked from the side, her voice periodically husky or high as her entire body was rocked by the demon's thrusting motions. Olympia's head lazed downwards, her breasts swaying as her legs were stretched or folded by the demon's scarlet hands, his crimson fingers clutching the woman's sculpted abdomen and sexy calves as he manipulated her limbs. Olympia could feel her insides expand and contract, stuffed or raked as the demon's cock was dragged in and out of her cunt, her muscles slurping and tugging onto the penis as it moved within her. The heroine could feel the most pleasure from her outer lips, but her deepest insides were sporadically tapped and kissed by the penis' tip.

Olympia's curved leg was hefted up against the demon's torso. The heroine's ankle and foot went up to rest onto the demon's shoulder, and he warmly embraced her leg, clutching it against one side of his body as his head went back and his pace increased. The demon's quick tempo skyrocketed to become a vicious series of movements. Olympia droned on with an erotic voice as she was ferociously slammed and fucked by the demon's body. The heroine's breasts flopped from side to side, her blushes of red flushed to a darker scarlet color, her sweat flew off of her in gem beads, her heart-rate increased and her breathing hastened as her insides clenched and contracted onto the demon's cock. Suddenly, Olympia swore and moaned in a powerful, but shrill voice. Olympia's twined her legs against the demon's body, clenching her fists and curling her toes as she climaxed, her mouth open in a scream of ecstasy. The demon continued his assault, noticing Olympia's insides grow tighter. This extra stimulation provided enough incentive for the demon to slow his rhythm so he would not be overwhelmed by his urge to climax. For whatever reason, the demon did not desire his own pleasure to end with bountiful jets of sperm.

"Get off. C'mon, get off." Olympia panted, holding her forehead with her palm and putting a hand to her breasts as she relaxed. The woman was grinning, short of breath, and sweaty from effort, "Alright you tall fucker, lie down. Let me get some more of that cock."

The demon obeyed Olympia's commands, even if his wings would be a burden to his relaxed position. Becoming as comfortable as he could, the demon arched his back upwards at a slight angle, so he could observe Olympia crawl towards his body with a coy smile and twinkle in her eyes. Spreading his legs, the demon bent his digitigrade legs and raised his feet. His arms went down to the grounds, his claws scraping against the ground with a quick twitch when Olympia grabbed the demon's erect cock with both of her hands. Sliding her wet fingers over the glistening cock, Olympia teased the tip and gripped the base, fondling the demon's loose scrotum and rubbing her fingers onto the cock's fleshy crown. Olympia delicately licked, sucked, and stroked the demon's cock, ignoring the bittersweet taste and stench of the salty cock as her cheeks deflated due to her sucking motions. Wet, noisy slurping sounds escaped Olympia's mouth as her tongue rolled itself onto and around the penis' crown and shaft, the bottom-half of the cock stroked with one hand while the scrotum and base were gently caressed by the young heroine. Olympia halted her foreplay and stood up, posing for the demon before turning around and shaking her ass at the demon as a playful show.

"Like the view? You'll like this more, creep." Olympia remarked, her eyes appearing lusty as she spread her cunt's lips and lowered her body onto the penis's cap, her back displayed to his face.

Olympia remained on her feet, and then plunged downwards onto the shaft, holding onto her knees and staring up with an erotic expression as she fucked the demon. Olympia slid upwards on the cock and then plunged herself downwards repeatedly. The demon began to rock his pelvis upwards against Olympia's ass, which flattened and clenched as she collided herself down onto the demon's groin again and again. Plummeting and soaring, Olympia began to eulogize the demon's cock as her insides were filled and stretched, familiarizing herself with the penis' girth and length as it continued it's battering.

The demon's hands moved over to Olympia's abdomen, and gripped her hips as he increased his pelvic movements. Breathing hard, Olympia's gaze traveled up to the clouds and sky, and once again her fatigue kicked in as the numbing pleasure to a climax built up within her core, the sparks of a passionate fire igniting within her loins and guts as her vaginal invader fucked her slippery canal. The power of the demon's cock was strong and energetic, and Olympia matched the demon's aggression with her own might. Slamming herself down onto the demon, producing plopping and slapping noises, Olympia expressed her pleasure as she curled her toes and clenched her fists once more, bending her body forwards as her coming orgasm reached its peak, it's climactic limit. Olympia gasped and yowled as she came, climaxing and crunching her body as she elevated herself above the demon's pelvis while he bucked further up into her. The demon forced his feet onto the ground and remained strong, refusing to ejaculate while his lover came onto him.

"Stopitstopit, fuuuuuck!" Olympia yowled, smashing her fists down onto the demon's legs as a spontaneous contraction forced her to orgasm once again. Going on for several minutes, Olympia weakly sat on her knees, her legs at the demon's sides as he rocked up and down into her.

"Oh, you disobedient moron." Olympia shouted, scolding the demon with a wavering voice as her extra sensitive pussy was continually stimulated. Her affinity for cock had grown in the past hour. Olympia changed position to face away from the demon. She prostrated her body, the demon's cock still stuffed inside of her tight cunt, flexing as she shifted position. Sprawling out her limbs, Olympia held herself up on her toes and hands, jutting her ass upwards like a small hump. Looking back, Olympia then devilishly smiled and began to grind her cunt down onto the demon's cock.

Continuing to grind in all manner of direction, Olympia followed her light assault with a few bucking motions, enjoying the demon silently clench his abdomen and contract his limbs. The wet slapping sounds continued, producing even more stimulation for the demon and for the exhausted young woman as she caressed and squeezed the demon's penis with her hot, wet tunnel of folds.

"I'm going to make you cum for me. I swear I'll fill my womb with your filthy cum in the next minute. C'mon you fucker." Olympia venomously ordered.

The young woman thrashed her cunt backwards and forwards, up and down, side to side onto the demon's cock. Olympia ignored the euphoric pleasure coming from her puffy lips and g-spot, choosing to instead harbor as much meat as she could into her cunt every time she plummeted down onto the shaft.

Before long, the demon held Olympia's buttocks with both hands, clenching the woman's ass as he fucked Olympia with fervor. The demon suddenly hoisted Olympia upwards, slid his legs into a crouching position while suspending the heroine by her ass above his thighs, and then unfurled his wings. Olympia fell forwards onto the ground with a rough crash, holding herself up with her scratched palms and fingers as she hugged and wrapped her legs around the demon's waist. Olympia's head was arched back, facing upwards as her back flexed and twisted. Grunting over and over, Olympia's hard breathing refused to soothe or slow. Olympia's gasping and inhaling became stronger and stronger, evolving into more of a shrill choke of lust instead of a husky moan or groan. Standing as he penetrated the young woman from behind, the demon held onto Olympia's legs as he pounded into her, sliding his cock out and feeling her coiling insides squeeze and tighten their hold on his sensitive crown and shaft.

Finally, the demon slammed into Olympia after throwing his head up, his cock inflating to its largest while his testicles tightened and were pulled upwards within his scrotum. Olympia's breasts stopped flopping back and forth, and she held out her syllable of erotic passion as viscous ropes of hot sperm flew past her cervical entrance and piled up inside of her womb, forming a sloshing reservoir of warm, sticky, bitter and semi-transparent cum. He stayed within her for some before pulling himself out of her beautiful, messy pussy. The demon snapped the thin strands of cum attaching his glistening glans to the young woman's slit. A thin stream of cum flowed out of Olympia's pussy and dribbled to the floor. The demon crouched low to rest, releasing his grip on Olympia's hands as he neared the ground. The heroine fell forwards, sliding her breasts and cheek against the ground, suspending her groin above the floor so any more stimulation would not reach her honey-sweet, sticky mound and ribbon of pink.

Sighing as if she were incredibly satisfied, Olympia put one leg over the other in her prone position and rested her head on her arms, bending them towards each others. Her plush breasts were pressed against the ground and her sexy, tanned body. Olympia's dark-purple pubic hair was sticky and wet from her own ejaculate and the demon's sperm. The demon recovered on his own, his cock shrunk back to its limp state. Falling asleep, Olympia appeared quite delicate and gentle to the demon as she slept. Rising up, the Bat Wing Demon stretched his body and then flapped his wings, hovering above the air on top of Olympia. The demon turned around and flew off in the sky, leaving Olympia in her exhausted, pleasant sleep.

Awakening, Oympia yawned and felt the need to use the bathroom. She noticed how rank she smelled, and decided that she would have to tough the smell out and find a source of water in this grand city. Clothing herself in her regular attire, Olympia got out her tomahawk weapon and descended down the stairs, looking back to the battlements. Perched there was the Bat Wing Demon, his body still aside from his head which craned towards the young woman as she moved about.

"We'll have a talk later, skinny." Olympia smiled, still aware of how dangerous the kinsmen of this demon are to her health.

Olympia went off, noticing how the sun remained in the sky, basking Anor Londo with it's radiance. As she neared the bottom of the winding staircase, Olympia noticed a massive statue of sorts near a large, wide doorway.

Cautiously, Olympia took a few gentle steps forwards, approaching the Sentinel more like a thief than a warrior. The Sentinel raised it's shield up into the air and then plunged it downwards with a terrifically powerful force. Olympia dodge-rolled backwards just in time, switching out of her battle-axe to her pyromancy spells. This behemoth was much smaller than the Golem, and Olympia felt that if she had taken down a titanic enemy such as the Taurus Demon or Iron Golem before, a powerhouse like this Sentinel would be comparable to a Berenike Knight, or a Man-Serpent. Olympia shifted into a combat stance and scanned her opponent, who was taking steady steps towards her. With a cautious, but also anxious smile, Olympia gestured for the Sentinel to attack.

"Give me all you got, shiny." Olympia spat out. The Sentinel raised its giant halberd high in the air, and then brought it crashing down towards the young woman, an audible whistle expressing the speed of the huge blade.


	5. Darkroot Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle tackles the dangers of Darkroot Forest, and a special guest appears.

Darkroot Forest's mild odor of damp vegetation and slight hints of mint wafted about the crisp air and into Noelle's small nostrils. The very air of the forest seemed charged with some form of intangible energy. The curious and scintillating glow of the plants illuminating these woods reflected off of the puddles of cool and still water which had accumulated onto the everlasting soil. Noelle's armored boots steadily beat on against the earthy and dark ground. The almost tender composition of the topsoil was saturated in rainfall and covered in wet, green life. The woman's thick leather boots went up above her knees and to her mid-thighs. On the upper-surface of the pair were various straps and small buckles, while the lower was covered by shiny brass-plate greaves. Equipped onto her torso was a flexible and stylish tunic colored dark brown, half-sleeved and protected by light metal plating. A long steel gardbrace exclusively covered one shoulder while her smaller, contoured pauldron armor protected both her shoulders as well the critical areas around her throat. What appeared to be a sturdy leather protected most of Noelle's lithe torso, while contoured metal plating buckled onto the rest of her armor. There was a small amount of exposed skin and the soft lines of her cleavage above her wide but thin breastplate. Noelle's fore-arms were protected by metal gauntlets and iron couters were strapped to her elbows to protect them from harm. Two large metal poleyns protected her knees, and above those were a pair of leather shirts as well as an animal hide and ring-mail skirt. Directly above her shapely bottom was a long, tattered ribbon that appeared almost like a tail and danced or fluttered with every gust of the wind.

Noelle's blue irises stared out from her prominently shaped eyes into the shrouded distance. Raising her fists and bringing them to her sides, Noelle displayed her ferocious pair of war-claws and then took a brave step forwards. The woman's cheekbones complimented the gorgeous curvature or definition to her jaw structure and nose. The lengthy claw-blades glistened under the light of the forest's glowing plants, and Noelle soon started to jog, examining whatever disturbance her keen eyes had caught hold of. Noelle was currently in her human form, which was a fair-skinned, tall, good-looking woman aged to be in her very early twenties. Her medium-length, rose gold hair possessed a braid which went along one side of her head, and she had swept her hair to one side of her face in short bangs. The garden was a very peaceful and serene region when the enemies within did not make their appearance, although sometimes it transformed into a shadowy and expansive wilderness. Through some strange work, perhaps the crossing of time and the like, enemies seemed to simply revive after a while even after Noelle had slain them, Noelle decided that it was simply a quirk of this world such as her mystical inventory functioned. Creeping forwards in silence, Noelle made sure to be aware of her surrounding, she stayed far from the thicker brush and the rough trunks of the trees, cautious of ambushes. Her thin and slightly dense eyebrows and forehead were cooled from the cold air as she walked, and her pink lips remained firmly closed as she scanned the brush ahead of her.

This trek the heroine was taking was a repeated journey through the region to discover treasure or secrets she had looked over. After a painfully tedious journey through the outskirts of Darkroot Forest, Noelle had stumbled across a fiendish, giant feline creature named Alvina. The beast was an over-sized cat monster different from the ones Noelle had slain when traversing the forest above the huge basin. Fortunately for Noelle, she chose to join the odd Covenant of which Alvina was in command of, and became acquainted with several solemn, silent, and eerily creepy human beings who protected the Forest. It seemed as if the only one who possessed any form of a personality was the exotic Shiva. The Eastern man was a vendor of curious items which originated in his homeland as well as the captain to the forest clan. It was from this man that Noelle bought her war-claws, which she refurbished and reinforced to become dangerously lethal blade weapons. Noelle's strength was astounding, her athletic and curvy body helped put force into her slices or thrusts. The young woman was slightly educated in combat due to her elder brother's teachings, he had been an infantryman and guided his younger sister on how to fist-fight as well as duel with longswords. Of course, those memories had long faded away in Noelle's mind and only her muscle memory and vague recollections of the lessons remained. Noelle was no sword master who could develop exclusive styles for herself, and other weapons were ones she did not have the patience to master. Her youth was energized with the electric, crushing rush of fisticuffs. The claws were incredible weapons which Noelle fell in love with once Shiva taught her how to combine their power with her skill in melee combat, all for some souls of course.

If there was one enemy which sparked a chilling fear inside of Noelle's burning heart, it was the utterly demonic creatures forged out of the forest foliage itself. In packs, the tall monstrosities were frightening and irritating to fight. Noelle could easily shear them to pieces when she faced one by herself, but she was always wary of when two or three more would spring out from the ground and begin lashing at her from range. Through experience, Noelle had learned how to identify ambushes before she could be assaulted, especially when it came to the garden and forest. Only a small percentage of things came easily in this realm, the rest always had some form of a catch or condition to fulfill. If Noelle desired treasure, then she would have to be wary of traps and common enemy surprises. Light shone down from the heavy canopy, it appeared in solid rays of narrow proportions and boldly planted itself onto the earth, motionless and vibrant. Noelle had discovered that she was backtracking to the entrance to the forest, the one which was once fogged up by a white, opaque mist. From the very corner of her eye, Noelle saw something fly through the air towards her. The sound which accompanied this tendril of rough roots was something like a whooshing noise. Rolling to her side, Noelle's body collided with the ground and smoothly rose again to stand. The Demonic Foliage some distance away from her retracted it's tendrils and then sprang towards her with a heavy jump lunge. Noelle spun her body, going low and then jumping up to gain momentum with her counter. Her claws flashed through the air and sliced the Demonic Foliage's upper body into pieces as if they were shears, and Noelle landing to the ground with one knee dug into the soul. The creature remained standing for a moment, and began to disassemble in front of Noelle's eyes. Falling to the ground, most of the foliage's corpse suddenly dissolved into wisps of souls which Noelle instantly absorbed.

Hastily, Noelle rose and approached the site of the Demonic Foliage's death, hoping to find a clump or two of useful moss. Noelle bent down to inspect the remaining bits of brush the Demonic Foliage's corpse had devolved into, picking through it with the tips of her claws as she craned her head side to side, hoping to find something from the light of the bright flora surrounding her There was a massive tree with a giant trunk to Noelle's back, as well as a few bushes and small vegetation. The young woman halted her search and clicked her tongue, disappointed at the lack of loot. She then began moving her fingers for the sake of feeling them flex, sighing and reminding herself of the region, it had been quite some time since she returned her. From behind her, the bushes rustled about and a thin figure rose up with a leap, sending a shower of dirt and fragments of roots or leaves out of the floor. Another Demonic Foliage had made its appearance, and it eagerly went for Noelle's knees to cripple the heroine. Jumping, Noelle slammed herself back into the creature, however it refused to topple. With lightning speed, she tried once more to topple the creature instead of allowing it freedom to displace. Her shoulder crashed into the foliage's tangled, knotted body and pushed it closer to the sage surface of the huge tree's trunk. Then, with incredible speed and physical ability, she mounted over the foliage's bushy head with a powerful jump, cartwheeling in the air before spring-boarding off of the tree truck and slamming her body into the foliage once more. She crashed her boots into the ground and dug them into the soil, shoving herself away from the monster before it decided to restrict her movements with it's tendrils. The foliage used it's brute strength to punish Noelle, driving her away with quick lashes from it's tendrils. The evil being seemed to know that grappling with the woman would most likely end up as a defeat or grievous injury. Noelle's arms came up to block the strikes, but the lashes forced her arms to stray to her sides due to the sheer force of the impacts. However, Noelle's guard did not completely break, and she spotted a break in the strikes. Noelle sped forwards and spun in the air, keeping a firm center of gravity as her claws stretched out to shred the Demonic Foliage. The creature slowly crumpled to the ground and dissolved into souls, and Noelle sighed in relief.

Noelle's wrists had become durable as she continued to use the claws, and she benefited from her nimble joints' performances in these fancy combat moves she enacted in battle. With the elegance of an expert, Noelle twisted and turned her wrists to display the magnificent claw blades before her arms went to her sides, her face was expressing a gentle, satisfied smirk at her victory. Noelle finished inspecting the creature's corpse for any loot and leaned back, turning her head to see if any more danger would sneak up on her. The huge tree caught her eye when she turned her head back to face forwards. The roots were giant, but seemed way too close to the surface of the ground rather than embedded into it. Regardless of this quirk, Noelle approached the tree and noticed the gap to her left between the mossy stone wall and the tree itself. There was an entire area on the other side of the tree, which served as an obstacle that blocked passage in or out from the region. Noelle took a step backwards to examine the gap, and deduced that she could fit through it. While climbing through the gap in a sideways fashion, Noelle's claws scraped against the bark of the tree trunk, her face appeared to express concentration as she fit her slender body through the gap. Noelle was sucking her beautifully defined abdomen in and wiggling her curvy hips as she poked her long leg through the gap, patting the surface of the ground with the tip of her boot so she could stabilize herself. When the tree itself seemed to rumble as her claws sunk deeper into the trunk, Noelle became spooked and she slipped through the gap and fell onto the ground. She grunted, irritated at her fall and the small sting of pain that came when she smashed her chin onto the ground. Hurriedly, Noelle rose up and crouched down, her claws raised in case she would have to swipe or lunge in a surprise assault scenario.

This new passageway was a path with high rock walls to either side, descending down to perhaps the basin or another part of the forest entirely. Noelle sprinted forwards, eager to explore this new region. Excitedly, Noelle leaped forwards and gained even more speed, a slight ominous feeling began to creep up as the stone to her sides rose higher and higher. Large leaves and moss blended in with the stone and dirt, and Noelle caught sight of another slope as she entered an open space. Approaching the slope, she lightly descended to a shadowy copse. Moving forwards with a cautious but anxious gait, Noelle's eyes were drawn to the cliff on the opposite end of where she had entered the copse. A few more steps in the direction of the cliff resulted in the startling arrival of beastly creatures. Noelle's eyes widened in surprise and she cursed under her breath, spooked by the entrance of these fiends.

The monsters gazed at her with orange resin colored eyes, their large maws shut in a dead-pan expression. The large, tree frog beasts appeared to possess wings on their torso as well as a long tail similar to those of a manta ray. Their skin was smooth and vivid in coloration, the wings and backs were observed to possess a dark black and crimson coloration. The creatures had leaped out and made their appearance with incredible speed, and soon started to shuffle forwards to Noelle. She took a step backwards in worry, her arms were up in front of her and she appeared to express a form of confusion and fear. One of the monsters opened it's mouth wide, and an incredibly long, bright pink tongue lashed out to strike Noelle's legs. Her shin was violently smacked, and then she felt the tongue coil around her ankle. The woman swiped downwards and sliced the tongue off, watching her assaulter silently whine in agony and run off to the cliff. The other frog-rays then lashed out at her with full force, beating her armor until it became so deteriorated that it simple started to fall off. Noelle received a number of bruises, welts and scuffs from the amphibious beasts, and she was forced to retreat to the slope, clutching her shoulder and lightly limping as she grimaced in pain.

Her armor was very damaged, and her clothing had been slightly tarnished and adulterated. Noelle drank from one of her Estus flasks and was invigorated by a warmth within her chest and mind, her wounds instantly healed but her outfit was still riddled with areas of exposed skin and damaged material. In a flashy and imposing fashion, Noelle brandished her war-claws and charged forwards, feeling as light as air. She ascended the trunk of one tree about half-way before leaping off and down onto the trunk of another further ahead, springing off of that as if it were a launch-pad. Within a moment, her claws sunk into the skull of one of the frog-rays. It's tongue hung out of it's mouth, and the corpse crumbled to the copse's floor, lying still and then turning into wisps of souls which Noelle then absorbed. Two tongues lashed out at her in sweeping motions, and Noelle dodged both and then swung her claws in upwards arcs. The wet tongues flew off and landed onto the ground behind Noelle. She rolled sideways, then dragged one of her claws onto the ground and then swung it upwards in a powerful attack upon one of the frog-rays, leaving a cloud of dirt particles hovering above the ground as her blades sliced through the air. The frog-ray's body swiftly was kicked up into the air by Noelle's claws, and the beast revealed it's white under-belly to the woman. The frog-ray landed back down onto the earth, revealing where Noelle's claws had left deep gashes into the beast's throat and chest. It too then became a cloud of silvery white souls which swarmed towards Noelle's back, sounding like wind rushing through rainfall. The last frog-ray back-stepped and escaped from Noelle's wrath by diving off the cliff, where a very audible splash could be heard.

Panting, Noelle hastily escaped from the copse and towards the slope. She climbed the incline and soon reached the open space of earlier. Noelle approached the large rock in the vicinity and sat down next to it, resting her back onto the rock and opening her inventory. Within her inventory was a collection of mending supplies that Noelle used to repair her clothing or parts of her armor, such as the fabric or leather. Noelle unequipped her claws, and sighed in relief. Her lower body apparel had also been damaged, however Noelle wouldn't just strip out of everything and sit naked in the dank forest. Instead the woman unequipped all of her gear and donned the robes of a Painting Guardian. Noelle felt as if she were wearing a night-gown, looking at how exposed the skin of her thighs were as well as her bottom, which could be revealed with a simple gust of wind. Noelle was about to equip herself with a pair of trousers, however the woman was violently struck down to the floor. Landing roughly onto the ground with her hands and face, Noelle grunted and tried to rise. She turned her head and began to crawl forwards, searching for whatever had left her head swimming in pain. What appeared to be a pink tentacle was hovering above the rock Noelle had been near, and it swiftly darted down and smashed directly onto Noelle's back.

The woman crashed onto the earth, however Noelle had taken harder hits. She ignored her disorientation and pounced forwards on all fours, sliding herself around while crouching low to the earth. Clambering over the rock and landing heavily onto the ground was another frog-ray, one which was slightly larger than the others but appeared more beastly. It possessed rows of small horns to it's brows, skull, and spine, and had a thicker tongue than the others. Noelle sneered at the frog-ray, feeling bewildered as to how it had suddenly appeared. Noelle was afraid of opening her mystical inventory, but she had to take the risk in order to don better equipment for herself. Hastily, Noelle back-stepped and opened her inventory, drawing her hands over the organized, two-dimensional screen which had appeared directly before her and took up a large majority of her field of vision. The frog-ray did not wait to attack. It rushed forwards and leaped onto Noelle, distorting her inventory screen with it's head, mouth open wide and fore-legs reaching outwards. The beast collided it's body onto Noelle and forced her to the ground, terrorizing the woman as it's wings enclosed her. Noelle's arms were at her side, and her legs and torso were pinned to the ground as the heavy frog-ray placed it's weight onto her, blocking her sight with it's alabaster under-belly. Despite the tree-frog and manta ray hybrid appearance of the beast, it's upper body was remarkably chiseled in muscle and possessed smooth, flawless skin.

Noelle struggled underneath the beast, and managed to get her arms closer to her waist. Her hands squirmed on top of her pelvis and belly, and scraped up against the skin of the frog-ray's under-belly. Noelle soon started to feel another object squeeze into the tight space between herself and the frog-ray. Both of her hands explored this foreign object, and grabbed it after her knuckles and fingers brushed onto it's surface. The object was extremely long and seemed to be secreting some type of slime which was sticky to Noelle's hands. Still in a panicked state of mind, Noelle tried to push the object away from her, sliding her hands back and forth alongside the mysterious object. It seemed to grow larger and become thicker, solidifying and becoming a hard stalk of an object, with coarse bumps going alongside it's surface like engorged veins. Noelle's hands approached the object's tip, the woman was hoping she could press it away from her by focusing her efforts on a single part of the cylindrical object, which had become too large for her hands to completely grasp. Her palms stuck onto a fat, mushroom shaped tip to the hardened object. Noelle froze up and suddenly realized what she was touching. Disgusted, she instantly sprang her hands away from the erect cock and began to wonder exactly how this beast possessed one. Frogs, from what Noelle knew, did not have penises. The frog-ray slowly moved forwards, it's back legs on either side of Noelle's body while it's wings drifted onto the ground next to her her, still obscuring her vision as if they were curtains. Noelle was flustered to witness the frog-ray's softly defined pectoral and abdominal muscles pass by her sight, however she then felt sick too see the hairless root of the frog-ray's swinging penis nestle near her chest, the shaft resting down onto her face. The cock smelled strange, and Noelle scrunched up her face and kept turning her head away from the monster's cock. For some odd reason, the shape of the member was mammalian in nature, shedding a sense of familiarity onto the situation despite the conflict with Noelle's morality.

Her hands grabbed and scratched the mildly cool earth below her, and her legs were free to bend. The frog-ray's tail was between Noelle's legs, and soon slapped around with light motions onto the area between her thighs. Noelle squealed and teared up, forming her hands into fists. She raised them as far as she could, and then cocked them back and quickly jabbed them forwards towards the Frog-ray's abdomen. Her punches were fearsome, powerful enough to lift the frog-ray, which felt the pain of her strikes but bore the brunt of this punishment. His tail began to roughly smack around Noelle's thighs, moving closer to her pubis and the hot mound located beneath. Feeling slightly aroused, Noelle seemed to sigh when the the tail landed directly onto her slit from above her robes. Noelle spread her legs and bent her knees, angling them towards each other while her pair of fists lost their solid composition and returned to the ten delicate fingers which were now sinking into the top-soil. The frog-ray's pelvis moved backwards so the cock could swing back, scraping it's livid, dark-pink glans onto Noelle's alabaster robes. The woman stared directly at the large cock's glans and moaned when the frog-ray's tail flicked up and collided onto her clitoral hood. Her lips began to become wet, and her tender insides desired to be stirred or rubbed, caressed and loved.

Meanwhile, the frog-ray rooted his feet onto the ground and shoved his cock forwards near the source of heat which had blown onto his cock's crown from earlier; the heat that was driving his lust wild. The penis infiltrated her warm, wet mouth and dug into the back of her throat in a sudden motion. Noelle's lips were stretched apart as the salty cock forced itself past them as well as her teeth, sliding onto her tongue and gagging the woman. The cock was quite hard and solid, but it could also flex in order to fit the shape of Noelle's mouth. The woman's choking sounds were ignored by the frog-ray, who granted Noelle moments of relief as he retracted his cock from her mouth only to shove forwards once more, painfully widening her jaws and lips. Noelle's hands were at her sides, the muscles at the base of her legs twitched as the frog-ray's tail was swept across her crotch. Somehow her robes had been pulled up to reveal her pelvis, which had a trimmed, small bush of hair and a rosy pink blush to her pelvis. The cherry-pink color of Noelle's cunt glistened from her juices, and the hard tail was flicked left and right across Noelle's labia lips, sometimes sinking down to touch her inner pair of lips and stimulate the fleshy tunnel within. Noelle's hips and loins were flushed with pleasure when the frog-ray's tail pierced her slit and penetrated her deep-seated cunt.

Noelle moaned, however she was muffled by the erect penis moving back and forth within her mouth, forcing her throat to distend. Her reddened cheeks were puffed out or sucked in due to the thick penis' invasion. Noelle's head bobbed back and forth alongside the frog-ray's pelvic thrusting and she emitted very ill choking sounds or wet slurps as she suckled onto the wet and fat stalk inside her mouth. Strands and strings of fluid were connecting Noelle's lips to the frog-ray's lubricated shaft. The strands moved and swung along with the movements of his pelvis, visibly sinking further downwards until they connected with Noelle's chin and clung onto her skin in pearly strings. The frog-ray's pelvic thrusting also moved his tail, which fucked Noelle's pussy with gentle but far-reaching motions. Noelle squeezed and clenched onto the tail that caressed her inner walls and rubbed at her sensitive pussy's most vulnerable locations. Noelle's hand went to her pubis, and her fingers touched upon the hardened, hot nub that was her clitoris. She teased the bean, stretching her neck and granting definition to her her jugular veins as she deep-throated the frog-ray's cock. Noelle angled her head to feel as comfortable as she could in her submissive state, and her continued gags or heaving noises began to simmer down. The ground wasn't as rough on her skin due to her robes, it actually seemed to be providing a pleasurable sort of burn onto Noelle's lower back and bottom as she rubbed her body back and forth with every forwards thrust the frog-ray enacted.

Noelle had shut her watery eyes earlier, however now she had slightly parted her lids to reveal her rolled up irises. Noelle moved her fingers up and down on her clitoris, pushing onto the nub or swirling it between two fingers while the frog-ray's tail gently frigged her cunt. The young woman moved her hips in a rhythm back against the tail, raising her waist and shaking her hips to swirl and churn the tail around inside of her cunt. Noelle felt about ready to melt, due to the lack of oxygen and arising pleasure rocking her body. The frog-ray's throbbing cock seemed to be scrubbing the insides of her mouth, washing her accumulated saliva onto her gums and teeth. Trickles of the liquid went down Noelle's chin or escaped the sides of her mouth in small splashes whenever the frog-ray shoved his cock forwards. The frog-ray's bucking increased as his climax arrived. Noelle was completely unprepared for it, and could only squeal and roughly lick the bitter surface of the penis as the frog-ray discharged his viscous sperm directly into her burning throat. The frog-ray had spewed several thick loads of rope-like sperm into Noelle's mouth, all which were hot and blended well with the saliva within Noelle's mouth. The woman drank the bitter cum all down, gulping loudly as glob after glob of milky cum slid down her esophagus or glazed the sides of her mouth and chin. Her adam's apple bobbed up and down inside of her throat as she swallowed. The frog-ray's penis had twitched and flexed when jizzed, engorging and then thinning as his head spurted out his jets of ejaculation. The frog-ray retracted his penis from Noelle's defiled mouth and then blew one last semi-transparent and thick load onto the bridge of her nose, splattering her nostrils and her upper-lip with cum, that soon drizzled down to her mouth and neck. As he did this, his squirming tail was pulled back before Noelle could orgasm. Panting, Noelle fell onto the ground and groaned in despair mixed in with a bit of agony. Her entire digestive system seemed to be damaged beyond repair, her face hurt, her hoarse and wet breathing was labored, her heart was beating incredible fast and her loins craved attention.

With a blinding fury, Noelle sat up and clocked the frog-ray directly in the neck. The beast fell back, utterly surprised and pained. Noelle then punched the frog-ray once more, this time on the side of the face. It seemed as if she had dislocated one of the beast's jaws, however this was not the case. Noelle jumped onto the beast and wrestled it's jaws open, grabbing it's tongue as she pinned it under one of her arms and held herself steady. The frog-ray was bucking and thrashing about, firing his tongue out of his mouth over and over as his dripping penis swung about and smacked Noelle's legs with every sudden jerk or spasm. The woman managed to turn the beast around, and then round-house kick it a few feet away from her, only to use it's tail to fly the beast above her head and slam him to the floor. With his fore-legs and hind-legs up, and his pectoral wings sprawled out at either side of his body, the dazed frog-ray was now in a submissive state. He could not even look to Noelle, instead his head laid against the ground and stared out to the dull scenery behind it. Noelle approached the frog-ray and straddled it with her legs, resting herself onto his abdomen. She turned herself around, her cheeks flattening against his sculpted abdomen. She bent forwards, holding the lower half of the frog-ray's cock with both of her hands, examining the floppy penis' impressive girth and shriveling length. The once-stiff cock was now becoming flaccid, and Noelle was squeezing the fleshy pole to try and pump some life back into the member. Her estrogen levels had risen so much that her sense of morality had been overwhelmed by her sexual appetite. A delectable cock was beginning to stiffen before her, and Noelle was anxious to dominate it. Noelle had mentally deduced that the tentacle-like tail of the frog-ray was not going to be as adequate as the beast's penis when it came to penetration. Noelle slid her robes off of her body and accepted that she would make love with this beast in her freed, nude form. The woman's sticky hands went to her breasts, and she nurtured her soft and bouncy mounds for a few moments, sliding her crotch back and forth against the frog-ray's belly while emitting whispered moans into the gentle air. Noelle was too entranced to notice the massive sign which had appeared before her, one which warned of an unwelcome guest within the realm.

Dark spirit Avali has invaded!

Noelle's hands gripped and tugged onto her breasts, particularly her areolae and nipples. While moving her tits in circular patterns and teasing her nipples with her fingers, Noelle's hips began to gain speed and grind against the frog-ray even quicker. Noelle stretched her back and looked up to the sky, shutting her eyes and moaning more intensely. Her tight belly flexed and curled as her waist began to scrub the top of the frog-ray's abdominal muscles with her dripping cunt. The frog-ray was eerily silent, he'd surrendered to the woman and waited to recover from his mind-ripping ejaculation, a release which a wild creature like himself had never achieved to such an extent in the past. As Noelle enjoyed herself against the bumpy ridges of the frog-ray's muscular mid-section, a stranger appeared unnoticed before the two. The stranger was tall, completely covered in armor and wielding a massive Dragonslayer Spear with both hands. Despite the bulky armor, a thin feminine figure could be observed by examining the lines and contours of the stranger's armor-clad figure. She was wearing Brass leggings and the torso armor of the Paladin Set, and on her fore-arms were black iron gauntlets. The dark scarlet shading applied to the entirety of Avali's body gave her a grim, sinister look. On the woman's head was the Mask of the Mother, and her dark eyes peered straight ahead at the sight of Noelle atop the frog-ray in silence.

Avali dropped her hands to her sides, spear lightly swaying as she stared dumbfounded towards Noelle. The frog-ray's tongue crept out of it's mouth as if it were an entity of its own. Rising with a steady pace, the tongue's tip seemed to stare at Noelle's back before it struck forwards and slapped against the woman. Noelle cried out in a shrill whine, and began to shake her head from side to side as she recovered from her flogging. The beast's cock became erect once more, standing firm and tall with its skin tight against the enlarged veins of the shaft, the squishy head as fat as ever. Noelle bent forwards and took the cock into her mouth, stretching her jaws once more as she pulled her lips against the penis and began to suck it back and forth. Her soft tongue was pressed against her palettes as she sucked, coating the frog-ray's slippery penis with even more fluid while her deflated cheeks slightly puffed out at every fierce exhale. The penis' skin and solid shape seemed to move along with Noelle's sucking motions, stretching when she moved her mouth off of the cock and contracting when she moved forwards. Her chin was slathered in cum and saliva, and it roughly jabbed onto the frog-ray's pelvis whenever Noelle jerked her head forwards. Profuse breaths snorted lightly out of Noelle's nostrils as she furrowed her brows, salivating all over the the stiff cock and caressing it's under-side with her finger-tips. Her glimmering back, now appearing oiled, was whipped once again. Noelle let out a muffled scream, drawing the syllables of her lust out and then moaning. With ardent affection Noelle stroked the lower-half of the penis and sucked as she moved her head upwards, only to to then move her index finger and thumb to the root of the cock when she took more of the penis into her mouth. Noelle violently choked when her peripheral vision caught sight of Avali. Gagging, Noelle pulled her mouth away from the cock, snapping several small strands of drool as she spat out a glob of viscous liquid onto the ground. Putting a wrist to her abused lips, Noelle glanced to Avali with a look of terrified shame. The frog-ray kicked it's hing-legs and nestled it's back onto the earth in order to feel more comfortable, eyes still as blank as ever.

The invading spirit stepped forwards and bent to one knee, placing a hand high up on the handle of the spear while the other rested onto the armored knee not dug into the soil. Tilting her head, Avali suddenly stood and opened her inventory screen.

"Now I will not insinuate anything about your tastes, but this seems like fun. I'm certain it was dreadful at first, but the entire thing is so delightfully taboo. Move over sweetheart!" Avali announced, her tone of voice had hinted at a rising excitement within her.

In a matter of moments, the red spirit was stark naked. Her skin pigmentation and shadow definition was obscured by the red tint to her entire body, however this coloration did not detract from Avali's beauty. Her wide, curvy hips and high, plump buttocks complimented her pair of long and slender, muscular legs. Her gorgeous, softly-lined waistline and trim abdomen were topped with a beautiful pair of large breasts which were rounder and fuller than Noelle's own perky pair. The woman's hair was still the same as always, and a devilish smile was etched onto the woman's face. Her eyes seemed distant yet fiery and bold as she gazed towards the frog-ray and Noelle. Placing her hands on her hips, the invading spirit bent forwards, letting her lewd breasts sway in an erotic manner. Noelle was at a loss for words, wide-eyed at this mature phantom which seemed to completely conquer this scene and location simply by introducing herself to it. Avali approached Noelle and held the woman's bare shoulders with warm, gentle hands. She helped turn the woman around, gliding her fingers across Noelle's legs, particularly her calves and the underside of her thighs, retracting her hands away from Noelle's crotch just as her fingers were about to brush against the delicate the area. Noelle was wary about this crimson phantom, the blush on her face and suspicious eyes surrendered her feelings to Avali when she examined Noelle's face.

"Ahh, what a wonderful figure you possess. Firm muscle, but thin and flexible as well from what I can infer. At least this beast under you isn't twice your size like it was for me. Estus truly is an Undead's best friend. You have no idea how relieved I was to feel my loosened, completely destroyed insides close up and tighten after a couple miserable encounters with savage demons." Avali casually spoke, expressing herself through what Noelle considered to be devious facial expressions masked by a dark vermilion hue. Silently, Noelle rested her palms onto the frog-ray's belly, connecting her wrists to one another as she bent forwards and slid her mound towards the base of the beast's thickset and lengthy erection. The frog-ray had retracted his tongue from the air and returned it to his moist mouth, however the it would not stay there for long.

Avali placed her hands onto the frog-ray's throat and jaws, prying them further apart and grabbing it's slick, fat tongue. Sliding her hands up alongside the rough, and wet surface of the tongue, the woman brought it between her legs and began to slid the tongue's round tip back and forth alongside her labia. Hissing in pleasure, Avali threw her head up and planted her cheeks within the frog-ray's mouth, wiggling her hips and bending her legs in order to comfortably seat herself inside the monster's maw. Avali cupped one of her breasts and took a hardened, cherry-red nipple into her fingers to fondle herself. The frog-ray's fore-legs and and hind-legs were pointed to either side of the beast's torso by the two women. Noelle moved her hands alongside the smooth underbelly of the beast, resting even more of her pelvis onto the creature and sliding her slit up the frog-ray's cock. While enjoying the bumpy texture of the erection's surface, Noelle was still cautious of Avali, the invading spirit.

"Oh my, it smells delectable. If that pleasant aroma from coming from your face?" Avali questioned, raising an eyebrow while staring deeply at Noelle's glazed face. Without a further word, Avali held Noelle's right cheek and then moved her lips onto Noelle's own. Softly, the two pairs of lips locked onto one another, Noelle's mouth was still and stiff while Avali's morphed and contorted, her tongue slipping into Noelle's mouth and swirling around inside of her hot jaws and sticky cheeks. A whine had escaped from Noelle's mouth when Avali kissed her, however it was drawn out to a passionate moan as Avali sucked onto Noelle's tongue, caressing her cheekbones and chin with her fingers.

Avali kept her firm grip onto the frog-ray's tongue as she kissed Noelle. However, after a moment Avali began to inch her pussy down to the floppy, slippery tongue. It moved about between her legs, slapping lightly against the active muscles of Avali's thighs and her labia before the tip penetrated Avali's sopping cunt. Furrowing her eyebrows, Avali groaned in ecstasy as the hot tongue slid inside of her cunt and vigorously thrashed about. The frog-ray was panicking, tasting strange and erotic flavors and exploring a previously unknown, warm region which tightly clenched onto his tongue as if it were feeding from it. His sense of smell enlightened him as to the lusty nature of the two women before him, and his own sex drive began to burn stronger than before. Avali channeled the tongue further inside of her while the frog-ray attempted to coax his tongue out. This produced a series of movements which drove Avali wild, and she soon began to bounce up and down in the beast's mouth while his tongue squirmed or twitched inside of her. The tongue fucked her insides with incredible speed, firing in and out of this incredibly lubricated, fleshy tube with swift and strong motions. Avali's cunt was banged left and right by the tongue, which shook her and rocked her to the core as it moved in and out of her convulsing, quaking vagina.

Avali panted and slobbered into Noelle's mouth, holding the woman's face while she teased her nipple and smooched Noelle even harder than before. In return, Noelle reached behind her and stroked the frog-ray's cock, enjoying Avali's warm mouth lapping at the dried cum on her face or dancing with her tongue within her defiled mouth. Avali finally pulled her face away from Noelle's and grunted in a rhythmic pattern, sighing and squealing as the frog-ray frigged her cunt with his tongue while she rode him in return. Noelle raised her hips and moved them back, feeling her pussy's entrance kiss the crown of the frog-ray's penis. The heat radiating from the connected flesh was amazing, and Noelle soon jerked her cunt down and enveloped the frog-ray's penis with her tight insides. After mounting the cock, Noelle's inner walls collapsed onto the penis, embracing it and hugging it as she clenched and shuddered in response to feeling such a hard and hot member enter her with such force. Noelle's twitching pussy was stretched and widened as the frog-ray's cock slid further up into her, rubbing against her sensitive areas with it's beefy texture and shape and conforming to the curves of her cunt.

Noelle's arms went to her sides, and one then went to the beast's under-belly so she could balance her torso onto the creature when she began to move. She too moved herself up and down onto the frog-ray, shaking her legs along with the beast's own as she bucked onto his cock and pelvis. Noelle arched her body backwards, but then shot it forwards when the frog-ray slammed into her cervix and scraped against her inner lips with the thickest veins going around his cock. Noelle's mouth was wide open as she moaned, sighing in passion with a shaken and lusty tone of voice when the ridges in her vagina gripped onto the frog-ray's cock when she moved. Avali, on the other hand, was similarly moaning along with Noelle as her movements became quicker and harder. Avali bent forwards and slammed her hips up and down, holding onto the frog-ray's pectoral muscles with both of her hands while the monster repeatedly smacked the forked, fat tip of his tongue onto her own g-spot. Avali was stretching the tongue to its limit, gyrating her hips to stimulate herself even further, her heavy breasts heaving and swaying or slapping against her chest in a staccato rhythm. The women were going at different speeds, and therefore the frog-ray's body was impacted in two different ways as it trembled in response to these lusty women. Nevertheless, the beast did not complain.

Avali's wild bucking was bringing her close to climaxing while Noelle was taking her time with a steady pattern of rise-and-fall actions. The two women locked eyes with each other for a moment, and then clasped their fingers and hands together as they shared a sudden kiss. The wrinkles on both women's flexing abdomens and backs, the sweat on their skin, the beating of their rapid hearts and breathing, the curling of their toes and fingers and the rotations of their joints, everything came together in this explosion of a kiss which was fueled by pure lust. Noelle moved her face to Avali's neck, and then to her collarbone and finally her tits. She ravished Avali's skin, sucking onto or kissing Avali's breasts with fervor. Avali shut her eyes and grunted with soft, feminine sounds, pointing her face upwards as her core shattered. The orgasm ripped into Avali's loins and numbed her senses, sending electric streaks of dry pleasure all throughout her mind and flushed bosom. Her cunt contracted a total of ten times onto the frog-ray's cock, which beat the inside of her pussy as she climaxed and spurted out the accumulated fluids collected inside of her pussy. A buzz went through her mind and bounced around inside of her brain and loins, sending intense pleasure with every collision.

Noelle felt her pleasure rise as Avali climaxed, and her hips gained speed. The frog-ray's stiff, straight cock pounded her insides and labia with intense impacts. Without warning, the frog-ray's tail flicked upwards and managed to slide in between the delicious cleft of Noelle's ass. The tip of the tail managed to come into contact with Noelle's anus, and it penetrated her anal sphincter when Noelle rushed her hips down to connect with the root of the frog-ray's penis. A blast of pain sent Noelle reeling forwards and gasping in shock, and her body trembled and collapsed when the tail went further inside of her ass. Now with both holes penetrated, Noelle lost herself to her own movements and began to fuck her two holes by her own volition. The tail entered her dry orifice and uncomfortably dug its way into her rectum, spreading her tight hole and stretching her anal sphincter. Noelle's widened eyes shut tightly, then sprang back open and went half-lidded while she experienced her first anal penetration. Meanwhile, the frog-ray's cock continued to stuff, stretch, and smash into Noelle's cunt.

Noelle threw her body backwards, wrinkling up her lower back while her cheeks and thighs continued to shake with every bucking motion. Avali moved her head forwards and to Noelle's bush and clitoris, and began to lap away and spread apart the woman's labia with her own tongue. Keeping the clitoris completely exposed using two fingers and her pointed tongue, Avali moved the bean away from its hood and sucked, flicked, nibbled, and teased Noelle's sensitive bud while its owner fucked herself silly. The frog-ray forced Avali to writhe in pleasure when it extracted it's tongue from her cunt. He let the heavy thing hover in the air for a moment, allowing all the fluids slathered onto it to drip off onto Avali's ass, which was now only part-way blocking the frog-ray's mouth from closing. Noelle held herself up with her arms and yowled in lust, squealing and moaning passionately as her watery eyes rolled about in her skull. Her toes curled and unfurled as her feet bounced onto the ground and off again in a steady pattern. Her entire body would shake every time the cock and tail penetrated her after slightly sliding themselves out of her orifices. Noelle's clitoris was livid with the rushing blood inside of her loins, and flushes on her pelvis and bosom grew so colorful that they signaled the immediate orgasm that followed. Noelle felt as if the tail in her ass was gouging her insides out when it pulled away from her, only to plunge them back inside of her when it was pushed forwards.

Noelle coiled her insides around the frog-ray's penis, forcing the beast to simultaneously ejaculate his enormous load of jizz inside of her womb and vaginal canal while Noelle climaxed at the exact same time. She wailed in lust, drawing out her breaths as her heated core gave way to a blindingly erotic, mind-ripping orgasm. Her contractions went on for seven minutes, and she went unconscious while the cock spurted out its thick spunk in rapid fire jets. The frog-ray's cock remained plugged up in her dripping cunt, until it shrank down and plopped out. A cascade of fresh, smelly semen came splattering out of her cunt and onto the frog-ray's pelvis. Avali had been sucking onto Noelle's clitoris when the woman had climaxed, and was happy to drink the cum laid out before her. The bitter sperm was milky and stringy, and Avali was eager to shovel as much as she could onto her tongue and down her guzzle while Noelle recovered. Avali kept a mouth full of warm jizz for Noelle, moving her mouth to the other woman and kissing her, only to drop the cum into Noelle's mouth and throat. The musky cum was thick enough to chew, and Avali enjoyed spreading the filthy semen onto Noelle's body as if it were oil. Avali also spread the strands of cum between her fingers and observed the viscosity of the fluids which had been sloshing around inside of Noelle's pussy. The woman then brought her slick finger-tips to her mouth and sucked the sperm off. The frog-ray was still stuck on his back, unable to move the two heavy women off of his body, flapping his wings however he could or shaking his tail from side to side in sweeping motions. Avali and Noelle remained seated on top of the fiend, basking in his seed. Slowly, Noelle came around and spat out the cum she had not managed to unconsciously swallow. Her nostrils burned, and her ass felt like it was on fire as well.

Together, the two women moved themselves off of the frog-ray and laid themselves onto the ground. They were exhausted, and very satisfied. Noelle managed to get out a green blossom from her inventory, and ate some in order to restore her drained stamina. Noelle leaped up and rolled to the large rock in the area, suspicious of the rustling noise which had suddenly arose. Avali simply stood up and placed a hand on her hip, curving her body towards one side. From the slope arrived two smaller frog-rays, the lesser beasts which possessed no horns and shorter frames compared to their greater kin.

"This'll scare those bastards off." Avali remarked, opening her own inventory and retrieving her Dragonslayer Spear. Raising it with both arms, the phantom then brought the tip of the spear directly down into the frog-ray's neck, instantly killing it. Avali was slightly disturbed by the scene, and was surprised to see that the beast's souls did not transfer to her. Standing with an expression of maniacal and smug pride on her face, Avali turned to glance at Noelle.

"You know...I think time has just about run out for me here. This is farewell...eh?"

"Noelle." the woman responded, rising from the rock and leaning herself against it. She gave a smirk to Avali, however her eyes were still wary of this blood-thirsty invader.

"Until we meet again, my friend. Beware...not all other guests to this realm will simply surrender their goals to a cheap, taboo thrill." Avali smiled, opening her inventory and donning her previous set of equipment and gear. She walked over to her spear and twirled it in the air above her head before bringing it down next to her. She faced Noelle and chuckled, gesturing with her head towards her weapon. The mask she wore conflicted against the almost whimsical tone Avali was exhibiting.

"Can you believe I used to prefer archery over this pig-sticker? Pfft. Anyways, safe tidings. One final thing! It's about Solaire and Izalith! Be sure to-"

With those last words, Avali's form dispersed into the thin air and she exited Noelle's realm as quick as she had invaded into it. Musing over Avali's words, Noelle eventually just put them off as the ravings of a mad-woman. Looking down to herself, Noelle scrunched her nose up and felt terribly sheepish about her current state. She decided that it was about time for a trip to the basin. Gearing up into her mended clothing and armor, Noelle enjoyed the familiarity of her old equipment. She held her war-claws up to examine them closely. Spontaneously, Noelle gave off another beautiful, acrobatic performance of her combat style. With a final leap, she landed onto the ground and flashed her claws, holding her weapons far from her and to either side. Swiftly rising, Noelle coughed and patted her stomach, letting out a groan. Her hair was sticky in places, and Noelle was tempted to shear her aching hair off. There was more to the fores to explore, and Noelle pledged to return here once she had cleaned herself up.

Before she even took a step to return to the forest behind her, Noelle felt an itching within her mind. Through the hazy silence that had seemed to blanket her thoughts, Noelle heard the meow of a cat. With a determined look on her face, Noelle opened her inventory and placed the ring which Alvina had bequeathed onto her on her finger. Noelle knelt down and then felt her body become light, becoming one with the air as numerous forces tugged and pulled at her from all sides. A moment later, she vanished.

Invaded the world of MetaXoul!


	6. No Man's Wharf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like, No Woman's Wharf.

To Dawn, no region had seemed as desolately unwelcoming as No Man's Wharf. It was a dim location, with subtle winds and shadows that toyed with the mind. Dawn had initially been grateful that she had reached this cove. It was a more spacious environment compared to the stone tunnels of the Unseen Path that connected to this place. Yet, she was introduced to an unpleasantly grim ghost town with her first hurried steps out of the tunnels. At the least the name of the water-side settlement fit its description. The boardwalks of uneven wooden planks were bound sturdily, yet still produced small creaks as Dawn pattered over them. Her feet were clad in knee-high sandals, that had a solid brown back protecting her calves down to her heel and a strapped front of thin but tight bands. Accompanying her foot-wear was a belted skirt of thick, hanging leather straps, and large metal armor plates that contoured and protected the sides of her thighs, as well as going up to her hips. On her torso was a thick tunic that covered her chest and abdomen but left her under-arms and the sides of her breasts exposed. A pair of shiny metal shoulder guards and plated metal sleeves of armor were on her arms. Small, round plates of scuffed metal covered her naval region and the breadth of her bosom. Flexible bands of dark, rugged metal were seen going down her back, they were firmly affixed onto the clothe of her tunic. The fancy scabbard to Dawn's broadsword was located at her hip, and her medium-shield was normally set upon her right arm. The segments of her fore-arms that were not protected by metal were covered by dark-green manchettes, and finger-less gloves of the same shading protected the skin of her hands.

Dawn was aged to be in her mid-twenties, and when in human form she was a muscular woman of average height who's healthy build and modest curves gave her body an attractive appearance. Her skin tone was a creamy almond color and mostly clear of blemishes. Dawn's good lucks certainly did help her stand out in a crowd. Her straight nose was slightly upturned and had narrow nostrils. Her slender face possessed high cheekbones and a softly angled jawline. Her lips were fair colored, her upper lip was a bit darker in tone than its lower partner. She had a small chin that possessed a gentle cleft as well. Her thin, dark eyebrows matched her bold and big eyes. Dawn's crisp green irises complimented the thick, dark-brown hair that came down her head in medium sized and even, blunt locks. Her forehead bangs were swept to one side of her face, where a fashionable headband of white beads was located running over the middle of her scalp as well as around her head.

When she arrived at No Man's Wharf, Dawn was instantly greeted with an ambush attack from what she thought was the body of a corpse on her left. She defeated the Undead Soldier on the uneven rocky terrain but was then surprised again by the sound of a thrum. A flaming arrow flew towards her from the distance, but she rolled to dodge the projectile. The flaming arrowhead hit the earth and fizzed out, just as Dawn sprung up from the stone below her to charge for cover ahead. There was a wreck of an aged ship to her right, entrenched in the murky water and outlined with shadows. She approached a burning torch attached high to a post, where it illuminated the path to a short bridge ahead. A ruined stone building, surrounded by the remnants of dock cargo, was her selected location of respite. A fence of rope and posts were at her right, and she decided to hastily enter the ruined building ahead. She went to the side of the entrance which appeared to not have been smashed apart, and peeked her head out to spot the sniper. To her shock, her next instance of battle came when a pair of Undead Soldiers ascended from their death-like rest and stumbled towards her.

The soldier nearest to her swung his blade forwards in a vertical arc. The torchlight from outside reflected off of the metal blade when he swung, and Dawn could hear its sharp edges slice swiftly through the air. Dawn side-stepped his attack, spun around, and stabbed the man's abdomen with the tip of her broadsword. Her blade sunk into his gut, slicing apart his soft insides. He looked to her with his glossed over, wide white eyes and groaned. Thick drool dribbled down from his crusty lips and onto his uniform. Dawn pulled her blade out and stepped back as his compatriot charged forwards with rapid swings of his own sword. She blocked them with her shield, feeling weakened after the barrage of furiously charged swings. After her beating, Dawn stepped back to recompose herself. She then jumped forwards and lunged at the Undead Soldier with a power attack. His chest was torn apart as Dawn pierced past his armor and into his bosom, cracking ribs and ripping through his lungs and pipes with her sword. She went to one knee as her sword carried her body down with the falling corpse. Dawn retracted the blade from her victim and noticed the stairs behind her. She felt the need to ascend the steps, and cautiously approached them. As she climbed the steps, she noticed the barrels and crates in the second floor as well as the rectangular window that showed her what was on the stone balcony. A man appeared to be standing sentry at the corner. Dawn also saw the large chest in the room, and pillaged it for treasure. It was so dark, but she managed to make out the shape and sight of a Titanite Shard. Her attention then returned to the enemy outside.

He was a shield-and-sword warrior who's horned helm supplemented his gruff, tall appearance. The young woman went through the doorway and arrived on the balcony with her shield up. He turned around, head hanging low with bold eyes locked onto his body, and walked forwards on the multitude of dark wooden plans covering the balcony. Dawn jumped back from his sudden swing towards her, but the Varangian Invader followed up with a front step and back-handed upwards slice. Dawn rolled to her left, closer to the doorway. She then ran forwards, keeping herself low, and jerked her broadsword up into the man's belly. The Varangian Invader growled and stepped backwards, his arms waving at his sides as he tried to recover from the lethal strike. After puncturing his belly, Dawn pulled her sword out of his gut with a twist of her body, spinning on her knee as her blade went horizontally across the enemy's abdomen to exit out of his side. Dark, lukewarm blood sprayed out in beads and small strings from the Varangian's wound. The flying blood splattered onto the wooden balcony and trickled down Dawn's blade. She stood up and spun to catch sight of the bowman across the way.

There was another Undead next to the bowman, who's position was illuminated quite well by the torch he stood next to. Dawn exited the building and ran ahead at the enemies. A Varangian Invader, armored decently and strongly built, collided his blade against her shield. Dawn took the blow, waited for the stumble to wear off, and with an excited shout she swung her blade down onto the man. He had a shield, but apparently did not use it to block. Instead he took the hit, shaking from the vibrations of Dawn's strong blow. Dawn refused to let another second run by, the bowman had notched and loosed another arrow as she initiated combat with the Varangian Invader. She stepped to the side, almost falling off of the wooden bridge she was fighting on. The archer began to notch another arrow, but a throwing knife pierced his eye socket and sent him reeling backwards to the floor, dead. Dawn opened her other eye and brought her left hand to her shield, where her sword had been placed. She grabbed the hilt of her weapon and narrowly avoided a wide horizontal arc from the Varangian Invader's longsword. With his shoulder exposed, Dawn jumped up and smashed her shield onto his arm, causing the man to collapse onto his knee. He looked at her and tried to twist his body so he could cleave with his blade, but Dawn beat him to the punch. She smashed her shield against his head and stabbed into his back, moving her body from his front to his back by leaping over his shoulder. Her one foot planted itself onto the ground before the other could. Her raised foot stomped onto the ground while the other went to the Varangian Invader's spine. Dawn satisfyingly pulled her broadsword out of the Varangian Invader's back, enjoying how his head was thrown up and how his voice became hoarse as the blade painfully left his body, along with his life.

Dawn decided to catch her breath and open her mystical inventory screen. The projected display hovered in front of her on a paper-thin two-dimensional box. She had looted a Soul as well from the balcony before leaving it, taking the time to pick up the delicate sprite from its withered corpse and add it to her acquired soul sprites. She was packing a crossbow as well as other swords, as well as ammunition and other throwing projectiles. A couple bombs, throwing knives, even utility items such as resins accompanied the armor and jewelry inside of her inventory. After deciding that all was fine as it was, she crouched and approached the cover of a few barrels to examine the distance. There were rickety wooden buildings, constructed poorly and appearing quite ugly in the light provided by the brazier located at the site. Dawn's instincts told her that there was an ambush to be had at the boardwalk in front of the establishments. Cages hung from above, supplying an ominous and unwelcome aura to the already shady area. Dawn could make out the image of an Undead Soldier standing within one of the buildings, as well as a Varangian Invader standing on the roof of one of the large shacks. She had half a mind to obtain the Soul sprite glowing in the water below the boardwalk, but decided that getting wet wouldn't help in the long run.

Dawn equipped a Firebomb in her left hand, and slowly walked towards the site. She bravely whistled, her bright eyes twinkling from the light of the fire and her own courage. The Varangian jumped down from the roof, wielding two long sabers in each of his meaty hands. Undead Soldiers ran out to greet him, and the trio began their menacing jog towards Dawn with weapons raised. The young woman cocked her arm back and flung the bomb at the cluster of enemies, setting them all ablaze with a terrific explosion. It shattered the boardwalk, but the moist wooden planks did not catch fire from the explosion. The Varangian and his allies flailed about as they burned to death, slowly falling to the ground and disappearing into clouds of wispy souls after perishing to the agonizing fire. Dawn smirked with a smug expression on her face, and she approached the brazier with a steady step. She caught sight of the staircase leading up to more of the settlement, but decided that more of the wharf would need to be explored. For starters, Dawn entered the building to the left of the staircase and looted a corpse. She hadn't paid mind to the thought of equipping a torch for the cloudy areas of this dingy settlement, and casually walked away from the brazier towards the ruined building to her right. As she approached it, Dawn's instincts told her that something was watching her. Her eyes were drawn to the dark interior of the building, and she threw her torch inside, holding her sword with both hands as she walked in. There she met a demon squatting in the darkness, his physique now illuminated by the torch at his feet.

The azure-skinned demon was quadrupedal, and had an imposingly large size. His arms were incredibly long, sinewy limbs that held massive claws of death on the ends of his fingers. His shorter legs were digitigrade in biology, with thick claws locate at the ends of his three toes. The demon was lean and muscular, possessing incredibly tough and chiseled muscle definition on his broad pectorals and abdomen. A short fringe of small spikes ran along his spine. The demon's phallic-like head was void of eyes, ears, or a nose. Only a deep socket was observed over his ring of a monstrous mouth. With his hands now free, the demon raised himself up onto his hind legs, exposing his genitalia and full height to the young woman. Her eyes immediately locked onto the sight, and Dawn hissed as she realized she had shut them too late. The image of the torch's orange glow on his impressive genitals was burned into her short-term memory.

The demon's pelvis was completely bald and was colored a fair azure shade like the rest of his body. His penis had been completely erect when he displayed it. It was an enormous log of rigid, veined flesh that slapped against his pelvis and naval when he stood up. The cock was mammalian in biology, with a slight purple pigmentation on the upper band of his two-toned, curved shaft. Similar to his muscular body, thin and bulging arteries ran along his cylindrical cock, reaching up to his crown. The neck of sensitive flesh located under his massive crown was covered over by loose foreskin. His purple cap was large and bulbous. The slit of his head leaked transparent pre-cum that went down the bumpy veins of his cock and drizzled onto his low scrotum in small beads. The large bag of loose skin housed his sizable testes, which filled the space between his slender thighs quite well. His hairless, brimming scrotum had a few wrinkles, and seemed to be twitching, eager to deflate itself of the sperm inside.

Dawn decided to strike first. She swung her blade towards the creature, who raised one arm to cover his face. He oddly retreated from her. Dawn stepped closer into the dark room, her wet sword glistened from the torchlight and arced in the air as she swung once more at the demon. He backed into a few barrels, destroying one of the old receptacles with his sheer body weight. The human attacking him along with the fire's light was frightening, and above all irritating. His rage festered and grew as Dawn took another step. The demon's head swooped backwards as the poked her broadsword forwards in a stabbing motion. Dawn sneered at the best, narrowing her eyes as she expressed her disgust at his grotesque face and aroused, fearsome penis. The mere sight of his manly cock was evoking hormones into Dawn's bloodstream, and she felt an embarrassing blush creep onto her cheeks. Angered at this alarming biological switch's activation, Dawn groaned in sheer fury and hacked forwards in an attempt to slay the demon. His clawed hands suddenly lashed out at her in a flash of movement. Her sword was smacked away and flung outside of the building. She had gasped and let out a feminine cry of surprise when this occurred, a stark contrast to the barbarian like shouts that escaped her mouth when she assaulted the demon only moments earlier.

Dawn clutched her aching knuckles and stared with wide-eyes at the dreadfully berserk beast before her. He truly was going absolutely mad, and she feared what lethal effects his claws or beating fists would have if they collided with her body. Dawn turned heel and began to run out, opening up her inventory to get out another Firebomb. The raging demon sprang forwards and grabbed her by the legs. Dawn squealed when his cold, large fingers clamped down onto her slender legs. She lost her balance when he yanked her legs out from under her, twisting his strong shoulders and rippling the flesh of his arms as he reeled his prey in. The young woman kicked herself free with savage thrashing motions and spun herself around on the floor. Dawn scraped and grabbed at the ground as she was dragged backwards into the den once again, this time the demon had grabbed a hold of her fragile ankles after recovering from his prey's kicks. She was screaming in fear, trembling at the unknown intention the demon had harbored inside of his evil mind. Her wide eyes were watery, and her mouth was curled into a expression of fright. The demon's open mouth gaped at her as his long arms bent themselves outwards, dragging Dawn's body towards his cock with impressive strength. Her bottom rubbed against the floor as she slid against it, her scabbard smacked at the planks as Dawn leaned forwards to see her assaulter. He stared at her with his eye-less face, unnerving the woman as well as disgusting her. She felt something well up in her throat as a manic sadness began to dawn onto her. The torch was still burning, and Dawn managed to snatch a hold of the object as she slid next to it. The demon's head once again moved away from the light, and with an aggravated fist it smashed apart the barrel behind it. Splinters and chunks of the wood sprayed onto the floor in dusty fragments. Dawn waved the torch in front of her, struggling to wrestle herself free from his one hand. Her foot pounded at his wrist, but he refused to let go of her ankles.

In a fit of anger, the demon pulled Dawn closer to him and then brought his claws down on Dawn's body. He sheared apart the fabric of her tunic, revealing the skin beneath amid the scrapped armor protecting it. The demon's erect cock was still swaying as he moved, with small strands of seminal fluids leaving trails in the air as they exited his aroused penis and fell onto the bare skin of Dawn's legs. Dawn shivered in disgust and cringed, expressing her dissatisfaction and bringing her fingers up to her chin. She lowered her guard for a moment when she forced herself to look away from the sight, enough for the demon to actually jerk the torch out of her hand and fling it outside of the building. Utterly horrified now, Dawn screamed and wailed as the raging demon's hands perversely tore and plucked at her outfit. Her clothing was disassembled into shredded fabric or clothe rags, her armor was unbuckled and dented, and soon she was mostly naked on the floor and at the mercy of the demon's desires. Dawn's sandals, manchettes as well as her armor sleeves of plate metal, along with her head-band of white-wire beads were the only things remaining of her outfit that was still attached on her body. There were small scratches on her person from where the demon's claw had scraped skin or his where violent groping had actually bruised her delicate skin. Around her were solid, large metal armor pieces and an assorted collection of her ripped, torn clothing.

Dawn laid down onto the ground, covering her breasts with both arms while looking at the demon with a side-ways glare of embarrassment. She had twisted her lower body so her legs could bend towards her buttocks, protecting her exposed genitals from harm with the flesh of her calves. The firm muscle of her stomach folded as her long legs pressed together, relaxing against the soft and plump tissue of her fine ass as well as the meat of her athletic quads. Her fore-arms could only cover so much of her well developed bosom. The shape of her triceps stood out on her lean arms, and gave a sensual appearance to the curve of her shoulders. Her fore-arms sunk down into her bouncy, rounded mounds and stimulated her erect nipples just from contact. Her hair, although only medium length, was still spread out in its thick beauty onto the ground below her head. Her eyes, so beautifully large and crisp behind of the half-closed lids and lashes covering them, stared at the demon with a cold hatred. Her buttocks formed a curvy hump that alluringly defined the sexy shape of her well developed thighs and calves. All over her healthy skin were signs of perspiration and moisture that added a sweaty sheen onto her sexy figure.

The demon smashed his palms down onto the ground next to Dawn's body, locking her to the floor. This rattled the woman, who rapidly blinked and covered her face with her hands out of panic. The demon's head went to her exposed breasts, where his mouth attached onto one areola and sucked onto her nipple. Dawn's breast tingled in pleasure as her spine shivered from the disgusting lewdness of the situation. She wasn't completely out of fight yet, but was too uncertain of when to make a move and escape...if she could even escape from this monster's reach. She continued to cover her face with her arms, biting onto the joint of her index finger to hold her voice in.

The demon's cock, curved elegantly so that the underbelly of his shaft was bulging and expanding to accommodate the pumping blood flow of his veins, stared down to her with its salacious beauty. The round ridges of his big glans held a musky aroma that was alien to Dawn's nostrils. His frenulum and the exit to his urethra were dripping wet with his clear, pungent fluids. Dawn swallowed and cringed, trying to break her line of sight away with the demon's penis. However it was then that an idea came to her. Right now the demon was busy slurping onto her nipple, sending dramatic pulses of ecstasy through her body as his warm, wet mouth sucked onto her breast. It was simple nature that could somehow help her escape with her life. With the release of sexual pressure, comes a period of rest. If she could encourage the demon into a stupor of exhaustion, she could possibly slay him and escape with her life. Of course, right after conjuring up this ridiculous idea Dawn scrunched up her nose and felt dirty for even thinking of something like that. Her voice let out a soft moan on its own, and she firmly closed her rows of teeth together onto her knuckle afterwards.

The demon's head was so large, it was completely smooth and must have had an oddly shaped skull of strange angles and contours. Her upper leg slid down a bit, and she felt another pang of fear as she realized how dark it was in the room. Her angled foot soon went straight when she brought her heel to her ankle, quaking as a blast of erotic energy swept through her mind. Dawn hadn't engaged in any sexual activity for quite some time. She was now beginning to feel the effects of a long over-due estrus. Her pelvis had a small, thin triangle of pubic hair that went down to her clitoral hood. Her mound itself was bald, appearing as fresh and ripe as ever beneath her pelvis and between her legs. Dawn bit her lower lip and felt a lukewarm tear finally slide down her cheek. Somehow, her fear had diminished over the handful of minutes after she had been disrobed. The demon's body was mostly good-looking, given how his torso was surprisingly masculine. His legs struggled to keep their foothold on the ground, as if the beast was like a horny dog. His long arms were terribly unnerving, but had a net-like aura of protection about them, a paternal reach that ensured a more intimate proximity to...a mate.

Dawn rolled her eyes at the incredibly absurd bullshit she was thinking of from the panic of the situation. The demon was purely a gross monster who's violent, forceful nature was nothing to admire. She felt as if her brain needed to be washed. Another tender suck on her saliva-coated breast urged the woman to murmur an erotic sigh. Instead a muffled grunt escaped her closed lips. The demon, satisfied with his oral gratification, brought his fingers to Dawn's legs and raised them into the air. The young woman squealed as her buttocks and legs were lifted, hoisted up to hover into the air above her folded, muscular belly. Her upper body slid further towards the beast, and she could feel her neck bend to accommodate the strained angle of her head. The demon brought Dawn's flexible legs over to her head, folding them so that her nubile toes and the peachy colored soles of her small feet were pointed in the same direction as the placement of Dawn's head. The young woman covered her breasts with her palms. She moved the hand that had become wet from the gooey saliva of the demon's mouth onto her nipple down to her pubis, to protect it. She could feel the sticky consistency of his spit between her slender digits, which were coated in his saliva. His lower teeth had gently poked into the bouncy flesh of her tit when he sucked her nipple, and Dawn could still feel that lasting sensation on her swelling breast. The ovular shape of her calves and athletic thighs were outlined due to the flexing muscle of of long legs. The cleft of her ass was aired out as the rounded points to each of her sagging, bubbly buttocks curved along with her lower back. The muscle of her thighs expanded to the sides and flexed as she felt her flexible legs be folded further back. They appeared to be wonderfully shaded in the darkness, highlighted by the sheen that the moisture on her skin provided. The demon held Dawn's legs by mid-thigh, sliding one of his palms over to the Achilles tendon of one of her smooth, thin ankles.

Dawn breathed hard, feeling her abdomen wrinkle as her muscular naval region folded even more. Her vagina ached for attention. A large part of Dawn's sane mind was infuriated at the portion which had become aroused. She was being raped, yet her body was saying yes. There seemed to be a flicker of desire sparking a fire inside of Dawn's naughty heart. The image of the demon's beefy, big cock and his muscular body was sending powerfully erotic signals of ardor to the woman. She soon began to have a tide of sexual thoughts obstruct her thinking. All seemed to vanish and be replaced with utter fear and dread when the demon began to touch the tip of his head onto Dawn's wet lips. Her lubricated pussy was eager to take his cock, her slippery slit had narrowed and her lips had become quite puffy from the past few minutes. The flesh of the demon's soft head kissed and slid against her lips, which hugged his crown as it began to push itself into her vagina. Dawn's legs shook from the excitement, and she groaned in lust after moving her hands to hold her face's cheeks. The wet finger-tips of her one hand rested against her cheekbones and nose, but she didn't mind the warm and syrupy liquid's texture upon her face.

Her light pink nipples were perky and swollen, and she had to hold the ground for support as her emotions ran wild within her clouded mind. The demon spread his legs and firmly seated the soles of his clawed feet onto the floor. His scrotum stuck onto the skin of his upper thighs, and his cock flexed slightly downwards so it could enter his prey. He could feel the nerve sensations at the tip of his penis stimulate his libido even more as they were caressed by Dawn's slit. After a quick pull on her legs to ensure his dominant position above her completely exposed genitals, the demon poked his from above her vulva and directly into her cunt. His massive size rubbed against the sensitive flesh of Dawn's pussy, provoking the woman into a loud state of sexual awe. The euphoria and pain that came by being penetrated by his thick, dramatically long cock built up so much pleasure within the woman that she abandoned her inhibitions and lost herself to the lust. Her thighs spread themselves away from each other, widening the moist area for the demon to invade.

His erect shaft was enveloped by Dawn's cunt like it was a tight tube of wet, bumpy meat. Dawn was amazed and slightly overwhelmed from how she could feel the shape of the demon's girth and length as he spread apart her insides and down up to the ends of his prey's cunt. Dawn's voice was a river of grunts and moans, as well as low swears and erotic breathing. The demon had bent his head forwards so that it stared at Dawn's ample titties. Her breasts were jiggling directly above her belly-button, her bent body had forced the woman's bosom closer to her lightly defined gut. Her cleavage began to vibrate when the demon started his rhythm. His penis pulled at Dawn's cunt, feeling the drag of her slick tunnel and the pleasant friction of his skin onto her wet and bumpy insides. Her pelvis rocked as his huge cock earnestly drilled her dripping cunt, creating lecherous slurping and sucking noises as he drove up to half of his penis back and forth inside of her. The woman's labia lips tightly held onto the surface of his penis, reaching the lighter skinned portion of his lower shaft repeatedly as his darker upper band traveled up and down into Dawn's sopping wet pussy.

Dawn's innocent pussy was pounded by sensual stimulation of friction and heat. Her ass jiggled to the beat of the demon's movements. She curled her toes and clutched at her breasts, moving her index finger-tips to touch and tease her sensitive nipples as she gripped her swaying breasts. Her back felt a gentle burn as her body shook onto the floor. Dawn's spine poked at the ground as she felt her insides be expanded and stuffed with hot, slippery meat over and over again. The demon continued his squatting motions with a hungry speed, trying to drive more of his bulging cock inside of his prey's wonderfully tight and fertile pussy as it clenched and coiled onto his veined meat with its own lusty appetite. His meaty cock was comfortably flexing into Dawn's pussy with every thrust or pull, enough for him to actually achieve a balls-deep reach inside of her. His crown felt so warm and embraced as the folds of Dawn's cunt rubbed themselves against his squishy head with a strong pressure. Fluids lubricated both sexual organs so that they easily bonded with each other through the rough tempo. The young woman's cervix was smashed and jabbed by the demon's loving shoves into her.

The demon could feel his testicles land onto Dawn's buttocks with gentle smacks. The seam of his massive scrotum dug into her cute cleft, which clung onto his balls due to the moisture on the skin of both partners. His abdomen contracted and flexed as he moved. His grip on Dawn's legs did not falter. The young woman was lightly pinching her nipples now, crying and grimacing in erotic satisfaction as she ground her head onto the floor and swiveled her eyes in their watery sockets. Her blurred vision combined with the numbing pleasure coursing through her loins and produced a hypnotic effect onto her psyche. Dawn could only think of the large cock plunging back and forth into her cunt. She wondered how such a meaty member could even fit inside of her expanded pussy, which also contracted and moved as her clitoris was stimulated. Due to the pulling motions of the thick cock inside of her slit, Dawn's clitoral hood and foreskin was rubbing against her small, swollen bud. This was sending shivers of ecstasy into the woman's loins, and she was losing grasp of the feeling of her hips as they began to shake and bounce back against the bucking penis frigging her insides. Her g-spot, where her most precious sexual sensations were held, was repeatedly prodded and scraped against as the demon's fat head and shaft scrubbed her slick and tight insides in swift, jerking motions. Dawn blabbered incoherent encouragement, closing her eyes and leaving her mouth ajar as a flow of erotic sounds and noises shot out from her mouth. Her breathing was harsh and quick. The demon was silent as he fucked downwards into his prey. He cocked his head upwards as he felt his ejaculation arriving. Dawn, reaching her limit from all the stimulation to her pair of sweet nipples and her sacred clitoris, beat the demon to the punch.

The sides of Dawn's face went numb as she felt her contractions arrive with a ripping force. Dawn's eyes rolled upwards as her droopy lids fluttered from the overwhelming passion of her orgasms. Juices flowed out of her succulent pussy like trickling magma, coating her thighs with sticky fluids that bubbled as the demon's scrotum clapped onto her. Dawn's fingers gripped onto her breasts as her belly clenched itself and relaxed. She groaned and moaned wildly, grinding her vulva against his groin as her ass cheeks quaked and belly flexed from all the physical exertion. Her vaginal contractions lasted for quite some time, exhausting the woman as she humped back and forth onto the beefy pole of hot flesh stirring up her insides. As she recovered from the intense, toe-curling carnal euphoria which had consumed her core and mind, the demon achieved his own limits. His testicles traveled up to his shaft as it engorged, spasms traveled through his penis like lightning bolts. The veins of his cock were well defined when his pulsing cock began to erupt jism. The massive, moving member inside of Dawn's cunt spurted out a stream of bitter sperm. The wet wads and gooey ropes of milky, semi-transparent cum clumped together inside of Dawn's womb, bonding as they filled up the volume of empty space inside of the young woman's uterus and vagina.

She could feel his head mash against her cervix and expend jets of viscous spooge like a strong faucet. Dawn cried and moaned, rocking her entire body as the demon dominantly fired his seed into her cunt as if she was a container for his cum. She appeared to be cumming every moment, drawing out her voice's lusty syllables of high-pitched, surrendered noises. She couldn't escape from his rigid trunk, and could only tremble and orgasm as he drove himself further into her. Her pussy's opening had been stretched considerably wide by now, and was actually beginning to leak some of his sperm out. His cock was slathered in his own milky, hot seed. Dawn cried out in an extended grunt of erotic passion when his glistening penis began to slide itself out of her pussy. Her legs were bent so that her knees faced in opposite directions, her feet now hovering at the sides of her body. Sperm dribbled out from the demon's crown and onto her lips in a messy fashion with a viscosity similar to honey. His penis had shrunk in size after ejaculating. His testicles hung quite low between his legs, their flaps of skin were attached onto the sticky surface of the cock's underbelly. The demon finally let go of Dawn's legs. They crashed to the floor, spread wide apart so that she could air out her adulterated vagina.

She had been filled with hot cream so vehemently that she could still remember the feeling of the demon's massive cock within her pussy as it recovered from her numbing climaxes. Dawn managed to get a clear head in the silence, breathing softly and trying not to move too much. The demon had retreated from her, and she took this time to equip a Homeward Bone into her hand. Her hair was still messy and clumped, and she could feel now recognize the feeling of the uncomfortable cold air on her bare skin. Her breasts relaxed their heaving as she used both hands to navigate the menu above her. She caught a glimpse of the beast approaching her from the shadows out of the corner of her large eyes. The foreskin of the demon's penis was dripping with heavy juices. His steps towards her were heavily drawing, knuckles and feet at a time. Dawn put a hand up to her fore-head, her nose itched and her reddened eyes felt tired. She relaxed her eyes and leaned the back of her head onto the ground. With a sneer, the embarrassed young woman teleported away from the dark den.


	7. The Dark Chasm of Old

"Finally, you are here, young Undead. Now, open the depths of darkness. Young Undead, the Dark awaits you."

If any random member of the hoi polloi was told that told Cora were a Pilgrim of Dark they'd be incredulous. If you asked them why, chances are they'd point out the impression her appearance gave off.

Cora wore a single layer of dull-gray plate armor on her torso that was comfortable, and of a fine quality. The tattered scraps of an old, black fabric ribbon was draped over her shoulders to grant her the look of a traveler. She had found it on a tree near Majula, fluttering in the breeze, its story untold to the world. Gilligan tried to convince her that she needed a ladder to snatch it off the branches, but Cora managed just fine without any help from that rascal. On Cora's legs and arms was chain mail armor she had received from a peculiar man named Creighton. Polished metal armor she had scavenged from a panoply of Heide Knight gear protected Cora's shoulders and legs in the form of spiked shoulder pauldrons and the cuisse that once armored these quiet, stoic knights. Not only did these pieces of armor compliment her aesthetic appearance, but they were great in terms of defense too. Cora's main weapon of choice was a unique twinblade forged by a powerful magi of Darkness named Straid. It seemed as if this land had no lack of, frankly, creepy individuals. So we return to our first point. Cora looked more of a cleric-knight than a follower of the ugliness which was the Dark. Hence the confusion of her allegiance to the Pilgrims of the Dark covenant.

As of the moment, Cora was in her human form. She possessed an abundance of Human Effigies in her inventory, and made prolific use of them, retaining her human appearance whenever she could. She did in fact own an item known as the Ring of the Dead, but Cora was in no rush to turn herself into a walking lie. She favored her genuine flesh over anything related to Hollowing. Cora was currently closing in to her thirties, and had a fine beauty to her. Cora was white-skinned, the hue of her fair pigmentation possessed a small pink undertone to it. Her skin was actually easily susceptible to sunburn. Her hazel irises had excellent vision, they fit pleasantly into her low-set, alluring eyes. The fold of her upper eye-lid was not so fat nor harsh, instead it was elegantly arced and slender, granting her eyes a slanted appearance which naturally formed a type of beauty given the wide shape of them. Her nose was slightly larger than average, and was set straight, she also had a pair of close-set nostrils. Its tip was slightly turned up and there was a nice dip to the bridge. It was a pretty nose, a good-looking centerpiece to her lovely face, it did a nice job balancing out the distance between Cora's eyes. Cora's lips were wide, plump and luscious enough to catch attention to themselves. She had an appealingly vertical jaw, with high cheekbones and a long forehead, decorated with two slim eyebrows that were extremely diagonal, placed high up above her eyelids. Her brows brought more attention to her eyes due to the nature of their curvature and the darkness of her thin bristles. Cora's hair was a rich dark-blue color that could be mistaken for black. There was a simple bun of hair at the back of her skull, placed high and bound tightly, its size about no wider than her head. A single long and voluminous bang of hair went down the right side of her face in a lovely curl that ended just above her jawline.

Cora, a tall young lady, stood high over the old, wise purveyor of Darkness known as Grandahl, a fitting name in Cora's opinion. His droopy, entirely black eyes held a beady spark of power and life that Cora could barely make out through his baggy eyelids. His facial hair was a spectacle to see: his gray beard stretched out for a vast length, the sage's head had long, flowing hair as well, colored a dirty shade of silver. Grandahl's eyes could not be made out in the shadowy space where his wheelchair was situated. Cora could only stare at the narrow opening of his eyelids, both crowned with bushy gray eyebrows. The man was gaunt, almost unhealthily so, from what Cora could comprehend based off of the shape of his body in his robes. As for the wheelchair he sat upon, she wondered how this man was so mobile in this dangerous land. He was, suffice to say, a rather mystical man.

Grandahl understood Cora's desire to quench her thirst for the Darkness, to finally end the whispering in her thoughts and the plucking at her mind. What seemed like a long time ago, Cora had met a man by the name of Felkin. He was completely enthralled with the Dark, especially the dark arts of Hexes. Cora being a pious woman, quickly tried to distance herself from this man, even though he was surprisingly friendly with her. It seemed as if he had sensed something in her, the same as Grandahl had.

"Come again...as you like. The Dark...is always within you..."

Those words had sent a chill down Cora's spine when she departed from him. Before her meeting with Felkin, she had become beset upon with an known malady that became increasingly more present in her mind as her travels went on. Were those who were kindred spirits in regard to their fascination with the Dark able to sense each other's passion, or in Cora's case her affliction, of it? Felkin and Grandahl had sensed something very real within Cora, something they could identify. Even if she did seem very unlikely to be a practitioner of the Dark, as judged from an external perspective. However it was not about the glow of your outwards presence, but the dark core of what was within you. Cora had felt herself become plagued by a repeated desire for this confounding concept known as the Dark. She did not even know what it was, or why she wanted it, but the desire for it as only growing stronger everyday. What did she desire about the Dark though? What did it possibly provide her? Cora remembered more of that odd Felkin fellow's words, and his fondness for the Dark,

"What drew me to the Dark...I..I...I...I do not know. Hexes ar...are more than mere tools to me... I feel affinity...and warmth... Something universal, nostalgia...even... Those who discover Dark...realize this...And...they never come back."

Cora intended to return though. She had been hesitant to admit it, but she knew Felkin had been right: the Dark truly was within her. At least, something bearing a resemblance or connection to it. She would rid herself of this craving, and once again return to being a devout, pure champion of faith. There was meaning, and salvation, and happiness in faith and light. The Dark was just...a form of selfish pleasure she could not indulge in, for this was simply...sinful ingratiation. Cora clutched her weapon tightly and nodded to Grandahl after she gave him a Human Effigy. As if he was saying some parting advice, Grandahl took away the hand that propped his head up and warmly spoke to Cora in his old voice,

"May the Dark shine your way."

Foolish man, that was not even possible, yet Cora would tolerate him, as self-sacrifice was a core part of her faith. Grandahl's old voice rung out as an echo in the room. White pillars, carved extensively by a master sculptor's hands, were erected around a circular platform that held a pitch-black, white-ringed portal in the center of this secluded room. The ring of white light that glowed above the murky, black matter of the portal spun and spun, never halting in its rotations. This same shrine was only in a handful of secluded locations within Drangleic. Cora walked over to the shrine with ease and stood onto the sable circle as if it were solid. Misty black smoke billowed out from the portal, but it had no ill effect upon Cora. The young woman engaged the teleportation ritual she had become familiar with. In a matter of seconds, Cora was hurtled into the Dark Chasm of Old once again. The tunnel of earth and thick stone ahead was dark, the air was cold, all she could smell was the faint trace of minerals and soil, and there was complete silence. Feeling a sense of calm wash over her as her senses took in her surroundings, Cora inhaled a soft breath through her nostrils and began her trek. She noticed that her body was bathed in a darkened glow. It was a harmless effect of being a visitor to this region. This wasn't the first time she had donned this new, inky, shade-like form. It represented the effect of a journey into a new world, a dimension separate from the manifolds of time of your own realm.

The tunnel Cora was forced to take in order to advance was unremarkable. As she walked forwards into the lightless route in front of her, Cora reached for a sheath she kept on her hip for an unlit torch. She pulled it out and used a Flame Butterfly to ignite its head. Fire crackled to life and provided a meager amount of heat but a healthy supply of light to this lonely tunnel. The woman blinked a few times, wincing from the sudden flash of the dried butterfly. Fire...fire was light, and as much as her affliction swayed her opinion of it, she must stay faithful and appreciative of the soothing company of her torch. Cora was met with a spacious room as she looked about. There was a tunnel to the right that she could just make out and a drop to her death towards her left. She easily swung away from the drop and bravely ambled on through the tunnel. After hugging the left wall of another, much more spacious room she had entered, Cora discovered a rather steep depression of elevation. She followed the path down, and dared not look to the pitch-black abyss behind her as she took a left turn and entered yet another tunnel. Only the soft patter of her foot-steps could be heard, along with the jingling of her Idol's Chime.

She had started her journey with a sacred chime a lowly cleric would use to cast his miracles and complete his ceremonies. It was only when Cora met Licia that she was gifted the woman's own chime. Cora got along amiably with Licia, even if the latter did seem to have something off about her. Both women were well-versed in miracles, with Licia desiring to spread her knowledge of them...for a price...and Cora eager to learn more wondrous holy magic. When Cora first met Licia, she had that same type of aura that another man, a dangerous man, named Pate held with him. Suffice to say, Cora and Licia remained friends to this day. As for Pate...well, if that pudgy Cartographer Cale hadn't ever helped shed some light into Pate's past, and if Creighton's animosity towards Pate hadn't eventually dragged Cora into his feud with that mild-mannered fellow, he'd still be alive.

Grandahl had given Cora the direction to vanquish whatever was afflicting her mind and emotional state, even if he had implied that she instead embrace this Darkness. If she wanted to cure herself of the Undead Curse, Cora decided that first she must cure herself of her own mental illness. It was her own instincts and the efforts of fate itself, at least that was what Cora believed, that led her to the old man. Grandahl had immediately knew that Cora was what he had been waiting all these long years for, but he'd needed to be sure, he couldn't simply go on a hunch. He'd have to wait and see. Once Cora began stumbling upon him more and more, claiming she just felt her instincts lead her to him, he was absolutely sure that this was a true Pilgrim. Her faith was astounding on the outside, she was garbed in her own unique paladin armor, and her affinity for miracles was truly impressive. Grandahl could not be blamed for doubting Cora's compatibility with the Dark. Yet, Hexes originated from Miracles, this was true, and he could not ignore the rich history and relationship between the Dark and the Light. It was through much hesitation that Cora went on to learn the Hexes Grandahl possessed, either by purchase or through his rewards for her progression through this covenant. Cora was a staunch believer, she told herself she wouldn't rely on this unsavory magic, but she had to admit that it was useful knowledge to know. After clearing the first two chasms, which were mind-numbingly difficult given the ferocity of the phantoms within and the sheer hazards of the chasm geography itself, Cora felt her vigor renew itself.

This current dungeon should be the final hurdle, the final chasm challenge...

When Cora activated the third brazier, she did not have the faintest clue how much time had passed since she entered this dungeon. The flames leaped with energy, warming the woman's face as their light was reflected in her eyes. She took some time to admire the brazier's design before turning away from it, the fire becoming too overwhelming for her senses. Cora had thought that the chasm with the yellow-garbed pyromancers, ghostly witches, and dual-hammer juggernauts had been more difficult. However, she could not just downplay the intensity of her trek through this chasm. It was not dissimilar to these following chain of events.

After using Great Lightning Spears to eliminate a ghostly witch from the cusp of the doorway to the brazier room, Cora had invoked the temper of the bow-wielding phantom and his roguish comrade that also inhabited this chamber. The battle between the dagger brandishing rogue phantom had been exhausting. Her armor had a weight to it that she could not ignore, but still Cora was spinning and twisting her body in speedy movements as she practically danced with the Dragonrider's Twinblade. She had used her long weapon to deflect or block the quick attacks from the knife-fighter, who seemingly never ran out of energy and possessed such nimble agility that he was like a twisting, spinning, lunging blur. The sparks were flying as metal constantly clanged and scraped against metal, Cora had been panting as she swayed her heavy weapon in front of her, straining her joints and the muscles of her arms as she slowly started to gain ground on the rogue. Every now and then a desperate cleave or swipe with her weapon would manage to force the rogue to retreat a few steps. He was as fast as a Manikin and as strong as a Shadow Warrior, this was truly a grueling duel.

As this duel went on, the archer fired shot after shot into Cora, staggering her for a split second with each sharp, punishing strike from his arrows. Cora's armor was pierced by strong arrow-heads that, at times, had Cora close to death had she not escaped from the skirmish to drink from a flask of Estus. The arrows fell out of her body, repelled by the magic of her Estus Flask's healing effects on her body. There wasn't enough time for a heal through a miracle, even if her casting speed was rather fast. Right after she was healed, once more did her twinblades arc and cleave in the air as she resumed her battle with the rogue.

Cora's adrenaline coursed through her veins with an almighty fury. Her sinuses felt raw as she panted. She swallowed saliva that refused to stay down. She sneered as she boldly ran towards the phantom and brought her weapon out with a thrust. Sweat flew off from her forehead as she let out a fierce battle cry. The phantom dodged her attack, and then quickly moved forwards to plant one of his daggers into Cora's face. She expertly moved out of the way of his attack and then stepped to his back. The draping clothing he wore swayed behind him, its tips almost brushed up against her eyelashes. The lower blade of her weapon slashed towards the rogue and planted itself deep into his body. He stumbled forwards, groaning, and then collapsed onto the ground. The archer fired a shot directly into Cora's lower-back as she watched the rogue die. She cried out in tremendous pain as it struck her, but quickly recovered. She was familiar to all forms of pain by now. Even if the arrow was flaming, poisoned, or altered in some other malicious way, she had trained her body to resist the toughest of great-arrows or the hardest of cross-bow bolts.

Cora's grimace disappeared from her face. With a concentrated expression, she raised her weapon up and kept focus. She held its shaft with two hands, balancing the weight of its blades in her arms. With terrific focus and quick reflexes she swiftly sliced apart each arrow-shaft that was launched at her before they ever managed to strike her. Cora came closer and closer to the remaining phantom, moving her feet in a free march, quickly bringing the twinblade clockwise or counter-clockwise to break an arrow that sailed directly for her menacing eyes. Slinters of wood flew past her face, never once reaching her hair or eyes. Cora judged she was close enough to her foe, and rolled forwards. She swiped the phantom's legs with one of the blades of her weapon in an attempt to knock him over, but he too evaded by back-stepping to safety. Cora recovered from her roll and took out her chime to cast Force before the archer could notch another arrow. He was knocked backwards after losing his composure, allowing time for Cora to pounce on him. Her armor rattled and scraped against itself, sounding heavy and loud as she jumped off the ground and charged towards her enemy. Cora wielded her twinblade with both hands and in a flurry of swings she cut apart the phantom with a bloody direct assault upon his exposed front, splashing streams of crimson all over the ground and her clothing as he let out a savage groan of death.

Cora's armor had become scuffed with scratches, some of the chain-mail links had been broken, the fabric she wore on her shoulders was caked with dirt and splotches of wet and warm blood. She felt perspiration all over her body, it felt almost refreshing when it slid down her bare skin in tiny beads. Her breathing had been harsh and loud. Once again, these dungeons sure packed a challenge. She took this time to use a Resplendent Life miracle to heal up once again. Afterwards, she wiped some sweat from her brow with the black, tattered sash she wore as a scarf.

There was an impressive lift at the other end of the brazier room, with a huge lever attached to the floor. Cora, after lighting the brazier, with her torch held high in one hand, began to saunter over to it. She passed by supportive columns that were decoratively placed on the walls of the passage to the life. The architecture of the lift was rustic and dull, but her respect was with the designer of such an artifact. Cora did not fully understand how the mechanics of this lift worked, but she set aside her weapon and put all her strength into moving the thick lever that surely operated this contraption. With a strong heave, she pulled it backwards, and heard the old chains creak as a circular, heavy platform ascended to her level.

Cora boarded the lift, and brought her twinblade up so she could rest part of it onto her shoulder. Its weight fell upon her spiked pauldron rather strongly, but Cora stood tall and proud. The elevator descended to the depths of this chasm. The lift stopped, and Cora stepped out, noticing the malaise of this new region. Her nerves were tense, and she heard footsteps rush to her as she began to step off of the lift's platform. She was terrified given how the footsteps seemed to be heading closer and closer to her location, with an alarmingly swift speed.

Cora threw her torch to the ground, forcing light within the small zone she had claimed for herself to fight the stranger. The flames revealed it to be a rogue phantom. Cora casted Emit Force, firing a powerful shot of white, kinetic power that smashed into the Rogue and sent him staggering backwards. Cora then raised her twinblade and dashed forwards, peremptorily striking with a powerful flurry of slices at him. Once more, the twinblade met metal with terrific clangs as her attack was fended off by the phantom. He brought his blade down to Cora's hands, but she moved her hand and gripped his wrist. The muscles of Cora's arm bulged as she fought against the force of the rogue's attack. An acrimonious taunt was grunted out of Cora's mouth as she fought his inhuman strength with her own. Cora brought her hand outwards from the rogue, pulling at his blade-hand. Now outstretched, Cora cleaved at his arm and cut it in two. The rogue, showing no reaction to this amputation, put his other dagger to Cora's neck in an attempt to slice it open. However, Cora parried this clumsy attack and kicked him back towards the floor. Cora wasted no time in plunging her weapon right into his heart. Blood spurted out from the cavity she created in his chest. She had sheared his organs and bones apart with the force of her finishing strike.

Cora yanked her weapon out of the dead phantom with a single pull. She walked towards her torch and picked it up in her off-hand. After getting her bearings, Cora headed down a slope to continue exploring, only she was forced to a stop. There was a drop ahead, covered over by a blanket of rich, black smoke.

As she stared down to it, a crippling amount of whispers suddenly rushed into Cora's thoughts, allowing no time for her to formulate or manifest a decision. She shut her eyes and grunted, shaking her head and bending over as her head began to swim with cloudy, silent yet blaringly loud whispers of an incomprehensible tongue. Cora felt a single urge, and that was to enter the foggy hole. The woman could not even utter a prayer, let alone think of one, before walking over to the foggy hole and dropping down into it, forced by her own mind as if it were leashed to the master who whispered the command directly into her thoughts. All of a sudden, Cora felt an epiphany blossom within her head, a supreme realization that overcame all else. Her instincts had always been beneficial and appropriate whenever a split-second decision or random desire came about in regards to direction and combat. She just now realized that whenever her instincts kicked in, there was always something unnoticeable miniscule at the very end of the rush that seized her and encouraged her to act.

It had been a whisper, of all things.

An incomprehensible, yet perfectly clear sound that had the capacity to utterly dominate Cora without her even knowing it...and here it was again, immensely stronger than it had ever been before. Cora's faith was incredibly strong, her willpower was resolute. However, despite this, the whisper always won out in convincing her to act as it desired. She embraced its mystery and guidance unknowingly, believing it to be her own natural instincts. Was it all just a form of mind-control all along? She had never considered this before, and the terrifying thought made her blood run cold. Her legs had forced her body through the fog gate and into an underground chamber even larger than the others she had visited in the Dark Chasm of Old. Now struggling to avoid a mental breakdown over the shock of her realization and flood of whispers, the hushed sounds roaming around inside of her head transformed from gibberish into a language Cora understood with the utmost clarity.

"Welcome." the word was repeated, in a voice androgynous and quiet, over and over it was spoken directly into her thoughts, becoming softer and softer until it eventually just seemed to be coming from outside of her.

Cora looked ahead to the center of the room with watery and narrowed eyes. Her head throbbing with a dull ache, and she was clenching her teeth together. There it was, isolated in this magnificent chamber of Dark. Cora shot her eyes wide open when she saw it, and all of the pain in her mind melted away, much to her exhilaration.

The entity appeared to be masculine in gender, with a design so marvelous that Cora's breathe was taken away when she caught sight of him. He was humanoid in appearance, but possessed a pair of wings and an extra pair of arms. His body was also rather large, imposingly tall but not monstrously so as the other foes Cora had battled in her arduous journey. She dropped her weapon as he turned around and unfurled his two wings, raising his head as one pair of his arms stretched themselves outwards while the others crossed over his chest. He hovered above the earth as his wings spread themselves out. Cora noticed that his wings overtook the breadth of his shoulders. Albino tendrils and feathers of short and long measures hung from the feathered white limbs that connected to his muscular shoulders. A splendid mane of thick, pale white feathers with light-gray after-feathers decorated the pale being, coming down the front of his torso as well as traveling along the sides of his chest and abdomen to his waistline. The feathers were clasped inwards towards what appeared to be an empty narrow slit that stared at Cora. These feathers also morphed with the vertical material that curtained over his legs. This dress possessed hems of large white tendril-like lengths that hung low to the floor, beyond his feet. The strange being wore a hood of what appeared to be pure-white fabric that held creases, it screened his head in unbreakable darkness. The strange being had a sapphire tint to the mostly ivory complexion of his wings and hooded-robes. The only exposed skin Cora could note was a pigmentation that combined a mixture of a cerulean tone and a minty-green hue. His arms and legs were long and finely defined in their strapping musculature. A beautiful design of distinct white lines marked his arms and legs, going down to his hands and feet as well, where black nails were located at the tip of each digit. Cora could not distinguish whether the design was his bulging veins or harsh scars, nevertheless it appeared visually distinct on his tight, blemish-free skin from a distance.

He retained a majesty that Cora could not look away from, all of him held her attention and encapsulated her focus within his grandeur. Was he a demon? He certainly had a fiendish look to him. However, the angelic wings and garb gave off a powerful seraph-like look in contrast though. Was this genuine, or just deceit? Cora, now having felt the relief of her mind returning to its concentrated peace, suddenly raised her twinblade up, pointing one of the tips of her blades directly at the strange being. The one who had sheltered himself in the Dark, and crept through her thoughts with his power. He was the root of her suffering, and until he was gone, she would have to bear with the dreadful whisper as she tried to cure herself of the Undead Curse. Blinded by a frenzy of rage, Cora ignored reason and rushed towards the entity she classified as the Darklurker, for that was what he was to her.

He extended one of his arms and conjured a brilliant white blade of huge proportion that shot out from his palm. A soul-greatsword?! Yet, it was not formed of magic...it was formed of...some other energy. He slashed at Cora, peering down at her from his hooded face. She dodged to avoid the attack, glancing at the blade as if it were holy. Just what kind of energy was the Darklurker using here? It reminded her of the power of miracles. The whoosh she heard from the weapon chilled her and sent goosebumps across the skin of her face. Cora attempted to slice the Darklurker's leg, but he baffled her by vanishing in thin air. He turned invisible, and then teleported behind the woman some distance away towards the chamber's rocky wall. He raised one pair of his hands into the air above his hooded head while he kept the others crossed over his bosom. The Darklurker then shot a beam of hot energy at Cora. It was bright white, yet had a purplish tint to it. She found it easy to dodge this ferocious beam of heat after recovering from the surprise of seeing such magic for the first time, and then continued towards the Darklurker's flank as the overshot beam tore up the ground behind her.

The bolt was loud, and Cora dreaded any connection of her body with that ray of madness and death. She took out her chime and began to cast one of the few Great Lightning Spears she could, only to witness the Darklurker open a portal of black matter, ringed with white light, and travel through it. She had seen that kind of portal before. It was eerily the same as the portal used to enter the Dark Chasm of Old with the ritual. Had she been playing into his hands all along? Did Grandahl know of him?

The projectile of lightning she had flung crackled through the air. It smashed into the rock behind the Darklurker's previous location, breaking chunks of stone. Cora spun her head around to search for the winged menace within the chamber after focusing herself. When she did spot him, now far from her, she was stupefied to see him using all four of his muscular arms to create a dark portal ringed with lively, luminous fire above his head. The sounds produced by this spell echoed throughout the chamber and beat loudly onto the woman's ear-drums. The ground was lit up with an amber glow, and Cora could feel the air become warmer. Just how much power did this entity wield with him? The portal ejected three massive fireballs that traveled towards Cora's general direction. She didn't have a shield, and Cora found herself lacking the instincts she always relied on to avoid such brutal attacks. Such monstrous flames, she was baffled to see how the Darklurker, a master of the Dark, could utilize such savage flames for himself while she could not even stomach the presence of such brightness and power. There was a reason why Cora recently began to avoid the Iron Keep.

Cora wildly dived away from the closest ball of fire that sailed towards her. Her armor's metal had been scorched, and her tunic had been singed and blackened. Cora rolled over from her position on the ground and held herself up with her hands. The Darklurker hovered towards Cora and stood above her. It was suddenly difficult to support her upper-body, she felt drained of energy and lacked focus. Cora craned her eyes upwards to glare at him, she then spat at the Darklurker as he silently judged her through his hood's veil of darkness.

The Darklurker arched himself backwards, outstretched a pair of his arms, and unfurled his wings once more. He then brought all of his limbs together, shrouding his torso with his wings, and then released an enormous blast of dark magic as his finishing move.

"Finality."

Cora felt herself blinded by the might of the attack and her head rung loudly with the final word the Darklurker had spoken. She blacked out as her bones were broken and her flesh was torn apart. Her eyes ruptured, and her brain became scrambled. However, all of this gruesome detail was covered over the Dark, such as it is. It draped over all of her, so as to hide Cora's demise and only display nothing but the tranquility of a darkened death.

Fortunately she had a Ring of Life Protection equipped, so she revived with no consequences. Cora furiously flung her twinblade into the ground, implanting one of the blades within it so that the weapon now stood out from floor. Cora seethed with anger, her emotions bubbled forth from her rage and spilled out of her mouth in sobs. She had been utterly vanquished. She kicked the dirt and clenched her fists. Logic told her to try again as a thirst for vengeance welled up within her, but another side of her thoughts spoke to her with soft words that clarified all.

The whisper had always been for her own benefit. She'd survived this long in her journey relying onto its usefulness. Her instincts were always powered by the guidance of the whisper. Why was it there? For the Darklurker's own enjoyment? For his own survival? Something else? Why did she have this quirk to her? She had not met anyone or anything else that seemed driven by the Dark like she was aside from Grandahl, who held immeasurable mysteries to him that he never shared answers of, or Felkin, who was a savant and genius when it came to Hexes. If Cora was going to approach this problem with violence, it seemed justifiable that the Darklurker had answered back with the same. That was only one explanation though. Could it be that he intended to harm her in the first place, but she initiated the fight before he could act? To Cora, despite the hood that masked the Darklurker's facial features, he had almost seemed like he was looking at her reproachfully before killing her, somehow in a manner where he was disappointed and saddened by her course of action. No...no, what was she thinking? That was just the twisted rambling of a mad-woman! OH how she missed the brilliance of the sun. What was the significance of his final word to her? Was he mocking her? Was he displaying an ego? Or was it something entirely different? This was all so frustratingly complex.

"What could he be? What do you know of him? Why is he the one who beckons to me? Why is he the Dark?!" Cora practically barked at the old man. He slowly nodded his head and began to reply only to be cut off,

"The embrace of the Dark is gen-"

"Let it absorb my sorrows, forever, I understand but I cannot simply abandon what I've spent my life believing in!" Cora exasperatedly interjected, her fast-paced tone overwhelming Grandahl's mystic monotony. She turned around to face the Dark shrine, which cast a white glow upon her face and illuminated the pupils of her eyes with tiny, bright rings.

"Those drawn to the Dar-"

"Are destined to seek it, yes I know! Is that really all there is to it, though? What should I believe in now?" Cora hysterically scoffed in misery. She raised the chime clenched in her hand up to her face. Steadily Cora stared at the bell-shaped sacred chime with an expression of doubt etched onto her face. Her eyes appeared hard and cruel, and her lips were pouty.

Grandahl was silent for a moment, but he then asked Cora in a clear and loud voice, this time his unwavering tone allowed no moment for Cora to interrupt,

"Yound Undead, what do you desire?"

This question struck a chord in the woman. She contemplated Grandahl's words for a long while. Cora reflected on the undertaking to reach the Darklurker, and the trust she had held in the whisper, and the crestfallen mood she had entered after her discovery. She remembered her days where there was joy in gazing at the sun, or discovering a bonfire. Cora closed her eyes and she gripped her chime tightly. She remembered feeling a deep sense of satisfaction at being alone in dark caves, and unlit tunnels, or even under the night sky. Cora turned back to Grandahl, and then genuflected before him in gratitude with her twinblade on her back. Grandahl smiled at Cora, proud of the newest Pilgrims heart, and remained silent as she ascended from her kneel and approached the shrine. After a brief teleport to the Dark Chasm of Old, Cora found herself strolling through the gray rock and light-devoid tunnel of the final dungeon, steadily trekking down slopes and past drops. Cora glanced down at her chime as she stood at the entrance to the brazier room. With heavy steps, she walked forwards and caught the attention of all three enemies there.

Cora brought her chime to her bosom, and then shot her hand outwards to the nearest phantom: the Rogue. A brilliant mass of dark energy launched out from her chime and struck the phantom hard. His shoulder and chest were completely plowed by the blow, and the phantom stumbled backwards onto the steps leading up to the enormous brazier. The archer notched an arrow and let it loose at Cora after she casted her Hex. Cora had already vanished from the entryway though, the arrow crashed against the rock wall and clattered to the ground. Cora's heart was racing, she had rarely cast Hexes before, and they were never that intense. This purposeful utilization of such dark magic was now a permanent stain upon her conscience. Her hand felt dirty, she looked upon her chime with flecks of regret shining in her eyes. Cora brought her gaze away from her spoiled chime and heard footsteps behind her. They were familiar to her by now. With absolutely no hesitation at all, Cora bravely ambushed and grappled the roguish phantom who came out of the tunnel. She had tried to avoid a wrestling match and ended up over-powering the phantom with her surprise attack. She had used her great strength to literally spin him around and flung him over the edge of the cliff into the depths of the chasm. The heroine felt sick, her heart was weak and her guts felt fluttery, but she returned to the room with the brazier anyways.

The archer was positioned right at the entrance, aiming up the small slope that Cora was traveling down on. She was surprised by her immediate obedience to the soft whisper that she instructed her where to dodge. It had become habit now, and for some reason the Darklurker was persistent in feeding her directions or combat advice. She could not avoid hearing him within her mind, and that only frightened the woman. Having advanced closer to the phantom, Cora used the Force miracle once more to knock him down to the floor. Cora was astounded that she was still able to call upon her faith to produce such power, even though the sin of her dazzling Hex was still hard on her conscience. The archer recovered fast and stood up, and Cora wasted no time in wildly casting the same Hex she had used before. She hadn't even meant to, it had just happened naturally. The archer was instantly slain by the powerful hex.

Was she destined to be a Pilgrim of the Dark, or was she just a faithful paladin who was corrupted by the whisper of the Darklurker? Was she manipulated by him? His whisper saved her life many times, guided her onto the correct path at every turn, but was it all a ruse to have her find Grandahl and become a Pilgrim? A Pilgrim to who? A Pilgrim to the Darklurker? Was he truly what the Dark was? Was Grandahl involved in this way more than what Cora had been led to believe? Why did the Darklurker choose her, was she the only choice? Why was a pilgrimage necessary? Cora once thought her own pilgrimage's motive was to rid herself of the whisper. Now, she had no clue what she was going to this bastard for. Why did he desire her? Was it simply human nature to yearn for the Dark? Wasn't it human nature to yearn for the light, to yearn for a higher understanding and express it through faith?

Cora was a Pilgrim of the Dark either through her own destiny or through the scheming of some other force, the Darklurker being the most apparent suspect, yet she was also someone enthralled with her faith and enthusiastic of the Light. Could she accept both though? She casted another Great Resonant Soul and slew the ghost within the room. As she lit the brazier, Cora told herself that she was obsessed with the Dark, at first she had not even realized it but now that she knew the truth she could not deny it. In the doorway to the chamber, a black phantom stepped towards it and stared at Cora from under his hood. So the Rogue had climbed his way out of the drop, then? He must have caught the wall with his blades and made his way up from there. Cora raised her chime and casted Heavenly Thunder. The rogue ran through the bolts of lightning striking the floor, weaving through them, but ultimately succumbing to one that came directly down onto him. Cora walked down the steps of the brazier's pedestal. She did not even flinch as lightning slammed down around her, crackling with a wild sound as the Rogue began to rise from the floor. Without a word Cora spun around and sliced his head off of his body with the lower blade of her weapon.

Cora walked away from the phantom and approached the lift, her miracle concluding behind her. She rode the elevator down, and Cora told herself that it was not wrong to be both of a lover of the Light and a keeper of the Dark, as long as she was content with herself. Her malady had been attempting to turn her completely, but Cora would not abandon the years of love she had created through her faith for the Light. Cora felt huge weights of metaphorical significance lift themselves off of her psyche, and although the presence of the Dark seed within her mind was still there, it was reined to submission through her willpower and passion for her faith.

Cora casted another Great Resonant Soul to the final phantom at the bottom of the chasm. She had a plethora of soul memory at her disposal, so this Hex was consistently at full power. The rogue dodged the hex, and then swiftly rolled towards her once more to attack. Cora parried his attack, relying on the whisper for her timing. The rogue was sent stumbling backwards after Cora kicked him in the chest following her parry, a bit of gratitude and self-satisfaction seeped through her combat face as she acknowledged the fortune her whisper could provide. As the rogue recovered, she manifested a long spear of lightning within her hands using her chime. The rogue looked up and caught the full brunt of the miracle. His arms flew up and he dropped to the cold floor, defeated for good.

All that was left was the fog gate, and within it, the Darklurker. Cora brought herself down to one knee, and clutched her tattered, black scarf. She whispered a prayer, and tightened the hold of her sacred chime in her other hand. The young woman then rose from the floor, a fiery strength burning like a blazing furnace within her heart. Her mind was steeled with a fierce resolve. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes were staring straight ahead with such significant focus that it was as if she was burning a hole with her glare into the fog gate itself. It was time to become one with the Dark. Cora had paid Felkin a visit during her training to learn the art of Hexes back when she was first introduced to the Pilgrims of Dark Covenant. Grandahl had suggested that Cora embrace the Dark, to find oneness with its nebulous comfort. Well, Felkin had devised a Hex that seemed to do exactly that. It was called Resonant Flesh. It was time to give her everything to the Darklurker. It was time to come into his domain, in peace rather than in blind anger.

Time passed, and finally Cora stood completely naked within the chamber. All of her equipment was in her mystical inventory, save for her chime. She stood tall in this cold room, ignoring the air as it touched her bare skin. Soft inhales of the chilly air rattled her bosom, or was it just pure excitement? Her small feet did not enjoy the luster of the cool, hard ground. Cora looked to her chime with a serene look on her face. She felt almost enthusiastic about this. It would be the first time she fully embraced the Dark of her own accord. Casting Hexes was just the first step, the preparation had been accustoming herself to the covenant and this arduous journey to contact the Darklurker. Cora exhaled, and then raised her chime above her head. She felt the Dark imbue her body with a jumpy fortitude as she casted the Resonant Flesh Hex. She could feel the tainted magic set upon her skin, and warm her muscles, and reach down to her bones and solidify them with magic that she could only describe as warm wax that super-cooled on the inside of her vigorous body.

Cora's spine felt a surge of magic travel up to her brain, where her skull was comfortably gripped on all sides by an invisible force that gently lessened the pressure it placed on her head as her brain became charged full of Dark. She blinked a couple times, and realized that her mouth was dry. Her eyes seemed to gain a new power to them, as she found herself able to see slightly better in the darkness without the need of a torch. All was silent, and Cora felt completely at home in this shadowy chamber. She didn't feel ill, not at all. She felt ready. There seemed to be a strange swarm of half-transparent magic radiating around her torso. This must have been the visual symbol of Resonant Flesh in action.

Cora put away her chime and fell into the foggy hole. The Darklurker was located in the center of the chamber, appearing to be meditating while upright. He sensed her presence, but remained in his stance. All was silent for a second, before Cora heard the entity's voice within her mind once again.

"Redemption."

Cora gulped and lightly spoke aloud,

"Yes. I have come to redeem myself. I...am sorry. What...w-would you have of me, for my foolish aggression?"

The Darklurker granted himself a moment of silence, which felt like it dragged on for much longer than it had to the nervous young woman.

"...Love."

The Darklurker spun his body around to face his guest, the serpent-like lengths on his robes swaying around his legs. He was still dazzling to behold. Cora's eyes soon widened when the Darklurker brought one of his left hands to his lower body, near where she assumed his groin was located. Why though? Her answer arrived when the Darklurker proceeded to fish out the most massive member she had ever laid her eyes upon from the tuft of feathers located right below the black hole in his torso. His cock was flaccid at first, but soon began pulsing with blood and arousal until it achieved its full size. His erect penis was shaded just like the rest of his visible skin, and it too had a simple, narrow webbing of what appeared to be veins going across the shaft. The glans of his cock had puffed up to become a hard, rounded knob right before Cora's eyes. His large scrotum was darker in tone compared to the rest of his body. It had a loose appearance to it, and seemed brimming due to the presence of his two huge, globular testicles. Cora wondered just how much sperm his fat testicles could hold after she had caught a glance of the giant sack hanging below the colossal cock the Darklurker had just whipped out.

Cora averted her eyes after the initial reveal of the Darklurker's indecent protuberance. She had also hurriedly took a step backwards, and squealed in alarm. His hand held onto the lower quarter of his humongous shaft, which arched with a small angle, and he brought his cock back towards his belly in order to expose the underside of his thick shaft to the woman. His shaft was so wide, it was definitely something more than human. The corona of his glans was colored a darker green shade than the rest of his minty-green pigmented head. As far as Cora could tell from a first glance, he was devoid of any pubic hair. There was a bit of fluid on his meatus, it was transparent and dribbled over onto his glans after a big bead of fluid was secreted out from his urethra.

"What do you mean?! What are you doing?!" Cora cried in alarm, shocked by the Darklurker's boldness.

"Lust."

With that one word, Cora's mind suddenly began to swirl and swim with a multitude of emotions and sensations that slowly crept down into her enhanced body. Her heart began beating faster, her mind felt like it was churning out wonderfully electric sensations down her spine and chest to her fingers and nipples. Cora's breathing started to quicken as well, and her voice cracked as almost silent squeaks left her mouth in hot breaths. Cora's eyes locked onto the Darklurker's sensual cock, and a jolt of disorientating pleasure sloshed around within her womb, through her pussy, and all the way out to the lips of her beautiful cunt. Cora felt dampness at her crotch, her moistened vagina was becoming achingly difficult to ignore.

Cora brought her eyes downwards after a strong exhale. She felt ashamed of the suddenness of her unwarranted wanton libido. Her nipples started to tingle, and she felt them harden beneath her clothing. His penis was so distinct, it held bulging veins and an engorged head that looked so perfect and round and big as the point to his stupidly long, turgid stalk of thick, firm, taut flesh. Cora's sensitive nipples were juicy with concentrated euphoria that sent thrilling sensations over her upper body and up to her head in fast beats. Cora's knees buckled for a moment as more sensations danced through her body, enticing her with stimulating tingles and shivers that bloomed merrily across her form.

This buzzing commotion of complete ardor culminated at her core. Her dizzying lust billowed up within her until it was unbearable. Small strands of saliva snapped when she opened her mouth to catch a breath, she had been silent for so long and forced herself to gasp. Cora was incredibly embarrassed about the stickiness of her crotch and the weakness of her knees. The popping sound her mouth produced echoed through her mind, just like the echoing stir of euphoric sensations coming from her breasts and pussy. Cora's chest and groin was blushing with vigorous sexual intensity now. The blood flow was bountiful, her labia lips were becoming puffier, and her craving for cock was overwhelming at this point. Never had she felt this sexually excited before, and for a demon? It was absolutely ridiculous.

Cora's eyes drew themselves to the Darklurker's penis once more. It was delectable, but enormous! How would it ever manage to fit inside of her? She couldn't remember the last time she had ever had a penis within her. Cora shook her head and tried to turn away from the Darklurker. However, the Darklurker teleported in front of her, which forced her to gasp in surprise. His cock was twitching as he stroked it with one hand. His big fingers were gliding along his huge penis, tantalizing Cora as she felt the need to touch his meat with her own two hands. It was completely humiliating, given how she was self-aware of her own desire for his demonic flesh. Cora fell backwards after she pulled her eyes away from the sight of his penis, only for the impact of her rough descent to cascade through her buttocks. She squeezed her thighs together as she felt a spike of orgasmic pleasure rock her pussy. She rolled her eyes, jerked her head up, and savagely let out a high-pitched, feverish moan. This orgasm was small and fast, but it did enough damage to wreck Cora's senses.

Laid out on the floor, Cora felt the desire to spread her thighs open so that her mound could be clearly visible to the Darklurker. It was almost as if she was stipulating for him to take her right then and there. She had a small patch of pubic hair, nothing too furry, but noticeable enough to be a major characteristic of her gorgeous genitals. Cora relaxed as the cool earth pressed onto her hot, sensitive skin. Her buttocks and back felt nice as she rested them onto the soothing ground, and she relaxed her elbows onto the floor and laid her palms flat against it as well. As for her legs, they were bent and spread, with the soles of her small feet and her thin toes laid onto the ground. Cora looked dazed and drowsy, and felt totally concupiscent. Her eyes were narrowed and her cheeks were blushing from all the excitement and embarrassment, along with some degree of frustration. She also had a small expression of confusion on her face, and looked up to the Darklurker in that intoxicated face as if she were expecting him to provide some guidance to her.

Cora's mouth constantly changed its shape: wide open for a second, suddenly to a cute smile, smoothly transitioning into pouty lips, even a small frown popped up among this unpredictable pattern of expressions. It seemed like she was still aware that her defenses were completely down, but her lust was burning so strongly within her that it overruled her caution. The breaking point came when the Darklurker took one of his fingers and gently traced up the closed lips of her vulva. The pleasure was supreme, and her moan of ecstasy proved it. Her head rattled and she exhaled hoarsely, stiffening her toes and arching her body in response to his perfect touch. She curled her abdomen, emphasizing the small packet of muscles on her slim, bare belly. Unceremoniously, Cora was picked up by the Darklurker's four arms after her shuddering died down. Amazingly, his touch caused Cora's phantom-like appearance to vanish, and her body was pigmented once more with color.

She whooped when her body was brought into the air. Floating in mid-air was a new experience to her, and she felt slightly relieved that such big and strong arms were there to keep her upright. Then again they were the ones responsible for hoisting her. She couldn't organize her thoughts, her body was too stunned under the effects of the Darklurker's psychological aphrodisiac. For a split second, Cora's eyes widened as she stared directly into the hooded demon's torso chasm, with his concealed face right above it. Resonant Flesh wore off, and suddenly Cora felt her link with the Dark falter and flicker, and she felt scared. She was about to scream as she stared into the Darklurker's body, all she could see was blackness rimmed with white feathers, the ambiguity of it all was too chilling. Then she felt his grip on her, and suddenly the Darklurker did not seem so horrid after all. His hooded face lost its frightening quality, and instead was perceived in a totally new light, not literally of course. Cora stared at him, and a small smile suddenly sprouted from her still mouth without her even being aware of it. Her eyes relaxed, and a calm look dawned on her face.

The Darklurker tucked her legs onto his waist and held her body up by the buttocks, intimately nestling her pelvis and hips right above his cock. Cora wrapped her legs around his hips with whatever weak strength she had. His body was so lean, and soft to the touch. The cleft of her cheeks felt the heat and meat of his member as it dug into her firm, shapely ass. Cora's buttocks tightened up, emphasizing her hips and the firm meat of her ass as she pushed her cheeks towards one another onto the Darklurker's cock. Her body arched once more from the tender stimulation of his cock pushing against the virginal space of her buttocks. His fingers sunk into the flesh of her curvy bottom, which stirred pleasure through her pussy due to the touch and pressure of his wide hands onto her luscious hindquarters. He could cup one of her cheeks in the palm of his entire hand, spanning all of its size with his wide fingers. He made sure to lean slightly backwards so that Cora would not simply drop away from his body due to the pull of gravity on her ragdoll-like body. As for his second pair of hands, the Darklurker placed them onto the lower half of her breasts in order to judge the plushness and weight of her tits. They were nice and soft, with a good foamy, thick feel about them. He then brought his fingers to her tits, which elicited a sigh from Cora's mouth.

This was all so sordid, this demon was having his way with her body and she was enjoying it immensely. Her nipples were gently pulled to test for their elasticity, each tug left a bounce to her mound that definitely seemed to spur the Darklurker's own lust, as his cock pulsed with vigor when he beheld the sight of his mate's jiggling tits. Her buds were delicately pinched by his fingers before he began to roll and fondle the entirety of her globular, bubbly cleavage. He squeezed her malleable breasts, dedicating himself to abusing them with his hot hands. He slapped and pressed against them, yet they resisted his manipulation, jiggling and shaking in defiance to his fondling. Cora closed her eyes and moved her head about, his mastery of her breasts was too much when combined with his mental influence over her libido. She tried to hold in her husky whimpers and moans but the intense pleasure of his hard caresses onto her breasts blasted past her initial resistance to his advances. Cora put all of her effort into trying to free herself from her captor, but all she accomplished was jerking her body lower onto his own. Once again the heat and shape of his cock pressed up against her rump. It easily overtook the length of her firm, bubbly cheeks with its own size. The Darklurker was totally quiet. Cora did not know if he was displeased or angry, or perhaps he was getting a thrill from capturing a prey that continued to fight back?

The Darklurker bent his body forwards, shifting the grip of his hands over Cora's level body. Her bun was a tad loose now, which allowed stray hairs to dangle off of her head towards the floor alongside her bang. There was some drool at the side of her mouth, and her eyes looked a bit distant.

One of the Darklurker's hands held onto the small of her back, directly above her ass.

Another hand held her on the spine, in the space between her shoulder blades, where the light bumps of her backbone could be seen protruding from under her skin.

His two other hands held her by her thighs, with his hands curling around her shapely legs so his fingers could be tucked at the bend of her knees. His fingers clutched onto the meat of her thighs, which created a warm and comforting sensation upon the woman's legs that slowly rumbled its way towards her vulva in pleasant waves.

Cora could judge that he was in a prime position to spear into her, and this thought was frightening, even if her face didn't show it. Cora's feet and lower-legs hung off of her raised, spread out thighs. As for her own arms, one was laid across her midriff, right beneath her ample breasts, while the other hung off from her torso down to the floor. Her body was covered in hot sweat, and she had a mild headache from the mental control the Darklurker displayed over her psyche.

The Darklurker proceeded to push the head of his huge cock against her nether lips. Cora sighed in relief as she felt her soft folds stick onto his glans. By the heavens, just how much did she crave this unholy demon's cock? The veracity of her infatuation for his member was so confusing. As for the Darklurker, such a silky and wet feeling encapsulating his head inebriated him. He too succumbed to his desires, and with a steadiness he began to sink his cock into Cora's cunt. It was too cruel. He split split her nether lips and slid himself into her with an energy that Cora found was futile to resist. Her clit was buzzing with pleasure and jolting her core with waves of seemingly unending ecstasy as his rigid flesh entered her warm cunt. A loud gasp exited her mouth when she felt his member penetrate her. She belted out an erotic, high-pitched wail and curled her toned belly while the Darklurker spread out her lips and pushed against her insides with the immense size of his cock. He had no care for her well-being as he filled up her insides with his hot cock. Cora showed a visible expression of effort on her, trying to accommodate the Darklurker's cock was taking real effort. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her mouth was wide open. Her breathing was harsh, she looked down to the Darklurker's pelvis and cock as it came closer and closer to her. He hollowed her vagina out with his hot stalk of flesh as she coped with his size and passion.

Despite the tightness of Cora's cunt, it was still rather flexible, and conformed to The Darklurker's size in a manner of moments. He managed to embed only half of his cock within her, but that would change soon. As for Cora, this invasion felt so undeniably good. She was shocked when she looked down and saw how there was much more left of his cock even after feeling stuffed by what he had already slid inside of her. He could feel her squeeze onto his penis with every passing second, and soon enough he started to move. She wrapped her pleated walls onto his shaft with a hot and strong grip, each fold warmly pressed onto his thick, veined member with tender affection. All of her body was his to use as his cock reverberated within her pussy. Her legs were shaking up and down intensely from the force being slapped against her body. Her ass was so wet and slick from the fluids dribbling out of her pussy. It was pink closing in onto green, her grooves sliding onto his huge shaft's bumpy, turgid veins.

The Darklurker was scooping fluids out of her insides with his cock, clogging and draining her over and over with his monstrous member. He pushed up to her wet womb and tapped her cervix with the tip of his knobby head repeatedly. Cora grunted and gasped loudly each time he pushed into her after sliding his rod out from her pussy. He rubbed all around her canal with the sides of his cock as he moved in and out of her. Cora squeezed down onto his penis with the hot pressure of her folds, she was still lost to her ecstasy and bewilderment. His penis had become coated with her juices now, thin and warm streams of transparent juices trickled down the wet section of his glans and shaft onto the rest of his cock. Everything felt absolutely divine to the both of them.

Cora moaned and panted with each rough thrust the Darklurker gave unto her pussy. She could feel his cock end somewhere within her after every deep poke he gave into her pussy. His rhythm was steady and strong, and she managed to hang in there despite taking such an intimate pounding. Her nether lips were dragged and tugged backwards against the skin of his shaft when he retreated, which felt amazing. Not as amazing as when he slid himself back into her deepest recesses with a smooth forwards thrust. His head banged into her womb and strong tingles of pleasure from her clitoral region rocked her core and zapped her mind and body with euphoric sensations. It was easy to simply say this felt good, but it was truly sensational due to the combination of her wonder and erotic satisfaction at how passionate and capable his cock was at reaching so deep into her that it could kiss her sacred womb. The Darklurker had loosened Cora up with his cock, and he enjoyed his quick pace due to the friction it produced. Cora looked completely drained though. The Darklurker's hold on her thighs was too strong, and it also helped him guide his pelvis back and forth towards her cunt more smoothly. As for the net he created for her back with his other pair of hands, she relaxed into his them and succumbed to his dominant mastery of her body. She closed her eyes and continued to noisily moan and groan, losing her senses to the overwhelming pleasure and discomfort of his cock invading her insides. The striking of his cock within her cunt could be felt through her belly, and the muscles of her pussy continued to slurp and suck on his gliding, long member while it busily rammed into her.

The Darklurker seemed to display no end to his stamina, nor any limit to his own satisfaction. He quietly continued to fuck Cora until he sensed that he had tamed her for the moment. Without warning, the Darklurker elegantly spun her body around, which caused Cora to writhe and passionately moan in uncontrollable wails as she felt his stiff and enormous cock turning and flexing within her spinning cunt. Her inner walls collided against his penis and scraped up onto his cock, wringing his member with her wet inner ridges. Now her back was to his front and she could see his cock fucking her through her blurry vision. The beefy, long, hot cock rubbed against her folds and the rims to her pussy as her cunt let out squelches and drooled warm juices over his glans and shaft. Her body arched forwards, held up by his hands at the bend of her knees. His other pair of hands pulled her arms together and gripped her wrists, forcing her body forwards with a downwards tug on them to hold her steady as his cock entered her. Her head was angled outwards, but her eyes were locked onto the glue-like, transparent fluids that spurted out from her pussy as the Darklurker's wet, glistening member fucked her silly.

Cora's eyes suddenly flew up when the Darklurker's head pushed against the soft tissue of her g-spot. The young woman let out a hysterical, feverish chant of gibberish as the Darklurker stated to fuck right up to her warm, tender g-spot. Cora had never felt such amazing pleasure before, or she had forgotten what it felt like. Cora could make out the sight of her toes curling on her shaking feet as well the jiggling of her breasts. She could hear his scrotum slap against his body, it was a testament to how rapid he was moving against her. She felt like she was flying from the immense ecstasy the Darklurker's thick and long cock provided as it scrubbed her g-spot with its head. Her body was rocked up and down while she panted and squealed like a bitch in heat, utterly consumed by this new-found sensation.

Cora's breasts pressed against her abdomen, yet still retained their jiggle and vertical bounce. Her nipples were completely erect now, and puffy too. She was feeling even more strong stimulation from the Darklurkers cock because his angle of entry forced his member to arch with the curve of her narrow pussy. Cora had possessed an admirable willpower, but even she was not immune to the joy of the flesh. Her orgasm started off hard and violent, with trembling going across the inside of her creamy thighs and over her buttocks. Spasms erupted from her core, and orgasmic vibrations from her clitoris and the Darklurker's cock brushing against her insides with every one of his strong thrusts into her pussy washed across her lower body. Her ass tightened and she spread out her legs even further while jutting out her belly and clenching her pelvis tightly. Cora whimpered, holding out her single high-pitched syllable of lust, until at last she belted out a collection of varied wails and cries of relief while the Darklurker's staccato continued with no stop in sight.

It seemed as if Cora were in pain based off of her feminine gasps and the scarlet blush on her body, most notably her face, bosom, and her pubis. Cora climaxed onto the Darklurker's cock, juices flew out from the sides of her pussy when the Darklurker moved his waist away from her pussy, only to shoot it back up towards her so his curved member could spear her cunt. Cora orgasmed for a good amount of time, exhausting herself while drenching the Darklurker's penis in her own juices. She continuously chanted the word "yes" while bouncing onto his cock and shaking in euphoria, drooling all the while so.

Without warning, The Darklurker lifted Cora off of his cock by picking her up with all four of his hands. Two of his arms were used to hold her bridal style. One held up the back of her head so it would not sag to the floor. The other was planted at her cunt, where he poked his middle finger into her pussy and wiggled it about within her. Cora was so weak and exhausted, but she again began to feel huge waves of pleasure from her pussy. The Darklurker's large finger beat about her insides with delicate taps and wipes, spreading out her inner walls as it searched for her g-spot. His slimy thumb delicately, oh so gingerly, rubbed the tip of her clitoris as he masturbated her. Cora raised her hands to her breasts, they were trembling alongside her shaky breathing. His thumb was still rough despite how careful he was attempting to be. Her eyes were closed, and she was taking turns pointing out her feet on each respective leg, stretching one out and pulling it back so the other could do the same in an inverse pattern. She flexed her abdominal muscle and touched her nipples with her fingers as the Darklurker finger-fucked her. She rubbed her tits and loudly sighed with immense relief while the Darklurker teased her g-spot with his finger, pushing up to her belly and gouging out her cunt with his finger.

The stimulation was spectacular, and once more Cora felt herself contract and shiver for what seemed like ten or so minutes. She pinched her nipples as bliss overtook her senses with an electric storm of tingles. The entire time, the Darklurker enjoyed assisting her pussy squirt out its juices by rubbing faster against her g-spot and circling the root of his middle-finger against the rim of her pussy. Multiple streams of her fluids fired out from her pussy, trickling out of her and onto his sticky hand. The smell was not unpleasant, but it did have a rich aroma to it that the Darklurker indulged himself to.

The head of the Darklurker's member remained at the small of her back, resting up onto her skin. While Cora climaxed, he moved his waist so that his cock's head slipped up into whatever space it could within the narrow, clean cleft of her buttocks. He moved his wet hand to her hindquarters and caressed her cheeks. His big fingers then spread whatever space he could of Cora's narrow ass-cleft, and began lubricating her anus with cooling juices. He slathered her cleft gratuitously with whatever coated his fingers, all the while Cora could feel the cooling juices she had expelled from her pussy directly onto her anus, which was an alien sensation to her. She wondered why he was even doing this to her bottom. Her answer came soon enough when she felt his head push against her anus.

The discomfort was immediate, and Cora's eyes widened in alarm. She pushed her pelvis upward in an effort to escape the demon, but he easily just raised his cock more to her uplifted ass, once again pressing his head against the puckered hole of her anus. Cora could barely even utter a word of refusal before the Darklurker jerked his cock up into her anus and widened her anal sphincter with an achingly slow penetration. Cora clenched her buttocks and let out a shrill, elongated cry of pain. Even the Darklurker understood that Cora would need to get used to his cock in time. The burning tightness and pleasure he felt on his head was also rather supreme. The pressure of her colon constricting and pushing his cock out of her as he dug ever deeper within her felt fantastic, only because he was encouraging her to focus on the pleasure her anal penetration provided to her pussy through the layer of tissue that he was pushing against through his psychological influence upon her.

Cora's ass shuddered and quaked as the Darklurker nudged her body down onto his penis some more. Cora, in response to this, cried out rather loudly and jerked her upper body forwards. Her ass felt like it was being torn, yet the burning she felt was layered over by a pleasant sensation which coursed from the combined heat of the Darklurker's member in her tight colon to her pussy's core. Cora brought her fingers to her mound, and she slipped two fingers into her cunt while the other hand stretched her lips apart. Cora helped herself to her cunt as the Darklurker merrily rocked his cock up and down within her ass. Her muscles were relaxing now, and soon the Darklurker developed his own rhythm. As for Cora, the intense and brutal sensations radiating from her anus continued to pump past her buttocks and to her inner thighs and pussy, even crawling up to her neck in rapid shots that left her gasping for air. Her face appeared thoroughly sloppy now, disgraceful almost. The stimulation her fingers gifted unto the mouth of her delectable pussy was also feeding euphoria to her cunt, and not long after Cora was engrossed in achieving an orgasm. She had adapted to the Darklurker's thick cock, and moaned with happiness at his anal domination. As for the Darklurker, he was speeding his pace up, and his cock seemed to be pulsing harder and harder with each thrust. Cora knew he was about to blow a huge, slimy, hot load into her ass, and the thought was so sexy that it spurred her on to fuck her pussy with three fingers and rub one of her nipples simultaneously.

Gooey, rich, white sperm spewed out from the Darklurker's milky urethra into Cora's colon. It filled her ass up as more and more cum was squeezed out of the Darklurker's flexing cock. Cora was twitching and screaming with feverish ardor, having climaxed herself at all the stimulation her fingers were providing to the front of her cunt while the Darklurker was pushing against it from the rear. Cora held onto her breast and had rapidly rubbed up and down her lips when she felt her ass's inner walls become soiled with shots of warm cream. She crooned and stared at her hands tirelessly working away at her pussy when she came. It was blissful given the stuffiness, heat, and stringy fluids she felt at her stretched anus. As for the Darklurker, he went on to allow his cock to fall out of Cora's pussy. It was heavily tinted with the sheen of his milky sperm and Cora's juices. As for the young woman, she was woozy from all the euphoria. There was an ache at her ass, and she felt sticky all over. She uncurled her toes and breathed deeply. The rush of excitement in her body was calming itself as she rested. Her eyes darted over to the Darklurker's hooded head, and he stared at her for a moment before his voice rang clearly within her mind,

"Home."

Cora barely had any time to reply before the Darkness closed in around her and blacked out her vision. The last thing she saw was a pair of wings flit over her face, and she felt the Darklurker's hands on her body give away. When she opened her eyes again, Cora's body was laid onto the cold stone of a shrine not dissimilar to that of a Dark shrine used to enter the Dark Chasm of Old...this place was familiar to her though, as she slowly digested the sight of the tall grass ahead of her and the enormous cracks of light that shone through the broken rock above. The breeze was very present in this region, it blew past the columns of the old, ivory shrine and brought a brisk caress onto Cora's bare skin over and over again. Cora noticed something white, a string-like object of sorts that hung in front of her vision. She brought her had to it, and realized that it was her hair. Cora's hair had tuned silvery-white! The more Cora looked about to get her bearings, the more she felt something in her gut churn and her mind to boil. She knew this place. Nostalgia arrived hard, and it felt good. She couldn't help but smile, despite the chill of the wind and the indecency of her appearance. It was...Things Betwixt. It was where she had started her entire journey.


End file.
